Hold on to You
by Nettle90
Summary: When a new face comes to town Pony's world shines a little brighter. But what happens when forces outside his control threaten to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note - I started working on this story after my first read of The Outsiders at age 14. 15 years later I have finally finished it (after going several years between writing spurts). The characters, storyline and style of writing have come a long way and gone through many edits over it's 15 years so I decided to take the plunge and publish it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and I would love any and all feedback on my writing style.

Disclaimer - All Outsiders characters belong to S.E. Hinton, I only own Sam.

Sam's POV

I wasn't thinking as my feet propelled me slowly forward. I concentrated on nothing but the sound of my shoes as they hit the pavement. Tennis shoes. I had got them for my last birthday, I can still remember. It was a blue box with a big red ribbon tied around it. I had begged my parents for these shoes. Most teenage girls want a new dress or makeup or jewellery of some kind.

But what good was that showy stuff with no one to show them off to? So I went with something practical that I desperately needed and I still can't believe I got them in a wrapped box and everything, complete with ribbon. I had to hand it to Mum; she really tried hard that year.

I lost my train of thought as my feet went from firm ground to something soft and squishy. I looked up and saw I was in a park. Nothing too flashy, just some climbing gear, a swing set and a fountain with benches scattered here and there. I walked towards the center where the streetlamps couldn't reach. It was nice and dark here and that's what I preferred- somewhere to hide if need be. I sat with my back against the fountain and leant my head on my knees.

God was I tired! If I lived for another 100 years I'd never do as much walking as I had these last few days. I knew I should get up and keep going. A few days of walking can get you far but I couldn't get away fast enough, I'd walk to hell if it meant never having to go back, but I was too tired. Both physically and mentally I'd pushed myself to the limit and I swear I was about to die from exhaustion.

I looked at my watch which read 2:48am. OK so I'd grab a few hours of sleep in this park and then head off again, what could it hurt right? I curled up into a ball in a sitting position. I knew if I lay down the cold cement would steal what little warmth I had from my black shirt and jeans. _Boy, I hope I don't get pneumonia_, I thought to myself but I was asleep before I could even grasp the idea, sinking gratefully into the darkness that enveloped me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

When I awoke in the morning the sun was shining right onto my face. I groaned and lent forward, trying to block out its piercing rays. It was way too bright and when I looked at the time I realized why. It was 10:30am. I groaned again and stood up stretching out my muscles as I did so. They ached from all the walking I'd done and a night spent on cold cement hadn't helped much. I sure did miss having a real bed sometimes.

I looked around and spied a water tap which I stumbled to gratefully. I splashed some on my face and the cold water woke me instantly. I washed my mouth out and looked around more thoroughly. I was going to have to grab some breakfast before I went any further. After checking my pockets; I still had $10.75, I headed in search of some grub.

After walking round for about half an hour I spotted a diner called The Dingo. _Perfect,_ I thought and headed straight for the bathroom; if I was looking good enough I might get a cheap meal. I ran my fingers through my hair attempting to make it look well kept. I hated my hair, it hung straight and flat just below my shoulders, though it was a nice auburn color. Sometimes Mum would try and convince me to style it in some new way but I never did, that kind of stuff draws attention to people.

I fixed my bangs so they shaped my face just right and washed my face and neck more thoroughly. I dusted my clothes off and straightened up, looking at the result. My plain blue eyes stared back at me and I didn't hold out much hope for free meal, maybe a cheap one if I was lucky.

I pushed such thoughts aside and focused on my current task of breakfast. I walked out and found a booth near the door; a quick escape would be easy if necessary. I grabbed the menu and quickly scanned the list, my stomach growling with each new item I read.

"Welcome to The Dingo, can I take your order?" a bored voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up at the waiter with the full force of my gaze and said so sweetly it would make honey sour;

"I'll just grab a burger and fries." The waiter stared at me then his eyes traveled the length of my body and back. I felt repulsed but continued to smile sweetly.

"A coke to drink?" he asked with a leering smile.

"A coke would be perfect." I smiled in return.

"I'll be right out with that, don't go anywhere." He winked and hurried off to the kitchens. _That was easier than I thought_, I thought smugly and settled back into my booth just as the door clanged open. I looked up automatically and noticed four boys had entered. For nothing better to do I kept watching them, they were quite good looking and I'm only human.

Three looked to be in their late teens or early twenties but one guy looked about my age and was in a uniform that looked similar to that of the waiters, I noticed it had the Diner logo printed on it. Two of the older boys were wearing matching shirts and caps that had 'DX Garage' written on the back, and the fourth was wearing blue jeans with a Mickey Mouse shirt and blue denim jacket.

They all had their hair greased back in some way and were all rather good looking. One of the boys in a DX shirt caught my eye and smiled and I looked down, embarrassed to be caught staring. Man he was good looking! When I glanced back up at him under my lashes he was still grinning, a wide smile that lit up his whole face. I looked down again and suddenly became very interested in the salt shaker.

The boy in the Diner uniform led them all to a booth on the adjoining wall, right in my line of sight.

"Okay, look I'm 10 minutes late already so sit down and I'll get your food brought out as soon as I can. And for Gods sake can you behave?!"

"Sure thing lil bro, the sooner we get our food the sooner we'll be settled." The grinning boy grinned again.

The Diner boy, who was obviously the grinning boys brother rolled his eyes but grinned back, and as he turned, the full impact of that grin hit me. He was gorgeously good looking and I stared as he walked past me and into the kitchens, trying to soak up as much of his good looks as possible. He had long reddish brown hair that he had greased back along the sides down the nape of his neck, he had thick hair and the front of it hung over his forehead.

His eyes were the most illuminating greenish grey colour. He was tanned and not much taller than I was and his arms were slightly muscled, like he worked out on occasion. In short- he was perfect. He looked like a Greek God sent down from Mount Olympus to make us mere mortals look pitiful.

My waiter came back with my meal and I paid, a lot less than anyone else here I'm sure, and I spent my meal trying to get a glimpse of the God-boy. When I had finished eating I looked up to see the DX boy watching me with a slight smile on his face.

I held his gaze for a few moments before he stood up and made his way over. Yes, he and the God-boy were definitely brothers! _Oh God_, I thought, _what does he want from me? _I wiped my mouth and decided to duck out before he got any closer but just as I was about to slide out, he slid himself in next to me.

"Hi" he said happily like we were the best of friends. I just stared back at him.

"Uhh…hey" What on Earth was he doing? He didn't even know me.

"The names Soda, Sodapop Curtis." He held his hand out to me and I raised my eyebrows at his name.

"Sam." I replied simply, ignoring his hand. I started to slide out the other side of the booth but before I could move the other two boys decided to join us. They slid in, blocking my escape route. I shrank back into my booth and could feel my breath quickening. I tried to keep myself calm; I couldn't let these jerks know I was scared.

"Who's this lovely lady?" the boy in the jacket inquired.

"Yeah, who've you picked up this time, Soda?" the other DX boy asked. He looked me over and I felt instantly irritated by him.

"He hasn't picked up anyone!" I clarified before Soda could say anything. But Soda just ignored my glaring reply and gestured around.

"Guys this is Sam. Sam this is Steve and Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit?" I asked apprehensively before I could stop myself, _I shouldn't be getting into a conversation I should be getting outta here!_

"Yep that's my name!" Two-Bit grinned happily and I attempted a weak smile back.

"He always has to get his two bits worth in, that's how he got the name. Been Two-Bit for his whole life, not even ya Momma remembers ya real name, huh Two-Bit?" Soda asked

"Which is?" I asked when Two-Bit didn't reply, my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Nope can't tell ya, Sammy, it's a secret." Two-Bit winked.

"Right well that's really nice and all but I should be on my way." I looked at Soda expectantly but he didn't move.

"What's your hurry?" Steve asked.

"I'm just passing through town and I should really get going." I made to slide out the booth but none of them moved and I could feel my panic rising.

"You look a little young to be passing through on your own." Steve didn't let up and my irritation flared up again.

"Who says I'm on my own?" I asked while looking through the window, hoping to make it appear I was waiting on someone. I know it didn't look very convincing and when I looked back at them Steve and Soda had their eyebrows raised. I glared at each of them in turn.

"Who says it's any of your business who I'm here with or without."

"It's not our business, but not everyone in this neighborhood will be as nice and welcoming as us." Soda said seriously and I almost felt my gaze soften a bit.

"Well thanks for your concern but I'll be okay really. I can take care of myself." And without looking at any of them I stood up in the booth, climbed over Soda's lap and walked out the door to the sound of Two-Bit hooting with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Pony's POV

"I know, I know I'm late, I'm sorry but I'm here now." I said as I rushed behind the counter to clock on and get my apron.

"Don't let it happen again, Curtis!" My boss yelled from his tiny office out back. I made a face and headed for the grill to take over the burgers; the sooner I fed the boys the less chance they'd riot.

"Hey, Pony, how's it going? Guess what I did last night?"

"Gee, Aaron, I dunno could it have been another one of Tulsa's fine blondes?" I asked sarcastically as I slapped the guys food together. Aaron just laughed.

"Yep, man you should have seen her, she was fine." I snorted.

"Yea right, anything like Jenny? Boy she was a looker!" I added sarcastically.

"Hey man it was Penny and she wasn't that bad." Aaron replied defensively and I laughed.

"Kid, she looked like a mountain troll on steroids! Order up! Hey Jerry, these are for Soda." I handed over the boys' food and Aaron laughed at my comment.

"Yea well I do hate to admit this but she wasn't the worst." I stared at him unbelievably

"Why do you get with these chicks if they're that bad?"

"Hey at least I get with someone." I stared at him.

"Just because I don't blurt it all over town that doesn't mean I don't get the girls."

"Yea well with those Curtis charms I'm always hearing about I don't doubt it." Aaron smirked.

"Shut up." I replied embarrassed and focused on the grill. Sure I might look like Soda but that didn't mean I got a lot of girls. I could if I wanted to; I had girls lining up for a night with me! But I just wasn't interested, not in anything further than kissing anyway, though I'd never admit that to Aaron. Everyone around here just assumed that because of my popularity with the opposite sex I'd gone all the way and I wasn't going to correct them. Call it a guy thing.

The next time I looked up from my grill I noticed that Soda and the boys were gone. _They better not have skipped out on the bill or I'll kill them_, I thought angrily and went out front to find them. I looked around and saw them in a booth with a strange girl who, as I approached, climbed over Soda's lap and walked out the door without a backwards glance. I looked questionably at Soda as I got nearer.

"Who was that?" I asked

"That," Two-Bit said through his laughter, "was a feisty little broad named Sam whose just passing through and didn't take to us much." Soda and Steve laughed in agreement.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Soda asked me.

"I couldn't see you guys so I came out to make sure you hadn't skipped out on the bill. Again." I explained with a sharp look at Two-Bit.

"Ponyboy, don't you trust us!" Two-Bit asked in mock hurt and I raised an eyebrow.

"Should I?" I queried and Two-Bit grinned in response.

"All right bro, here we'll pay." Soda said before handing over enough for their lunch.

"Thanks."

"Curtis get back to that grill before I fire your sorry ass!" I heard from behind me and rolled my eyes at Soda.

"Duty calls, I'll see y'all later." Soda nodded as I turned to go.

"Come to the DX when you're finished, we'll give ya a lift."

"Sure!" I called back over my shoulder and went back to work.

The next 4 hours passed slowly and uneventfully and I was glad to clock off and hang up my apron at 3pm. _It might not be much but at least it pays alright_. I gave a wave to my co-workers, lit a smoke and headed off in the direction of the DX. The summer air was stifling with not much of a breeze so I walked with my jacket slung over my shoulder wondering why I'd even bothered with it that morning.

I had just turned the first corner when I noticed a girl sitting at the bus stop. Recognizing her as the girl from the diner who climbed over Soda's lap I grinned to myself but kept walking. Normally I might have tried to chat her up, flirt with her a bit but she was from out of town, just passing through, Two-Bit had said, so why bother.

I was about 2 metres from her when she must have heard me and her head whipped up to stare me full in the face. I stopped short and drew a quick breath. She was beautiful, her eyes caught mine and I saw they were the most amazing shade of blue. A bright piercing blue that seemed to look right through me and into my very soul. She held my gaze and I couldn't look away, I was entranced.

When her eyes left mine to take in the rest of me I came back to myself and did the same. She had beautiful auburn hair that sat so perfectly below her shoulders it could have been made of finely woven silk, it sure looked silky to touch. She was slightly smaller than I was and had a slim figure but I could see she was fit. She was wearing faded clothes that looked tatty and I could tell she was a run away, why else would someone with her looks wear something so demeaning?

I took one last drag on my smoke and tossed it onto the road, then walked up and sat down boldly on the bench with her. She drew away visibly to sit further down the seat and I could see the suspicion in her eyes. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ponyboy." I held out my hand and after a moment she reached out and shook it, her skin was so soft. "You must be Sam, my brother is-"

"Sodapop." She interrupted and withdrew her hand. "I met him at the diner, and Steve and Two-Bit."

She said their names awkwardly, strangers names.

"Yea well I'm sorry if they scared you or anything, they can be a bit full on." I apologized. _Why?!_, I thought, _why on Earth did I care if they frightened her, why am I apologizing?!_

"They didn't scare me" she said and I could hear the defense in her words. "I just have somewhere to go."

"Of course." I agreed, then after a few moments, "Where's that?"

"Where's what?" she asked confused and to my amusement slightly annoyed.

"The somewhere you have to go." I clarified and she looked at the ground

"Oh…the next town over." she replied airily and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Which is called?" I asked slowly.

"Um…well you live here shouldn't you already know!" she snapped and frowned up at me.

"I suppose I should but I don't so why don't you humor me?" I leaned back and folded my arms behind my head, grinning slightly. She glared at me and I knew she wasn't going to answer. I had her and she knew it. I let the silence drag for a minute then sighed.

"Look," I attempted my best bargaining voice. "Why don't you come with me-"

"What? No! Why?" I raised my eyebrows at her patiently.

"Would you just listen, Sam? Come with me to my brothers garage, we can hang out for a bit then I'll personally walk you back to catch the next bus outta here, just come hang for an hour or 2." She bit her lower lip and I could see she was thinking it over. I suddenly realized I was tense and forced myself to relax. _Why do I care? Why does it matter to me if she leaves? Why should I care what her answer is?_

"Alright," She finally agreed "but just for an hour or two and then I'm leaving and no funny stuff." My heart and stomach were doing cartwheels but I just smiled and stood up.

"Great, then let's go."

XXXX

Sams POV

_What on Earth are you doing?!_ My head shouted at me. In truth I had no idea. What kind of danger was I putting myself in, following a guy I didn't know to a place I'd never been to, to hang out with more guys I didn't know?! This had gang rape written all over it. But for some reason unknown to me, I stood when he stood and I followed when he led.

I don't know why but I wanted to follow him, normally I would have jumped on a bus and never looked back but something about Ponyboy made me curious. He had an air of an unsolved mystery to him and I longed for an extra second to be in his presence, taking in his good looks. _What does he think of me? I'm no more than a runaway to him. Why did he go out of his way to invite me along?_

"So, Samantha," his drawling voice interrupted my thoughts and I felt butterflies when he said my name. "How old are you?"

"It's just Sam and I'll be 17 soon. You?"

"17. No offense but you don't look almost 17."

"So I've been told, but you don't either."

"So I've been told." There was silence while we walked and I was getting nervous, I wanted to know something more about Pony before we reached his friends.

"So is Soda your only brother?"

"No Sodapop is 19 but I have another brother Darryl, who we call Darry, he's 23."

"So you're the youngest? I bet your parents spoil you," He glanced at me and stiffened slightly.

"My parents died about 3 yrs ago." _Oh Crap_. I blushed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…if I'd known..." I trailed off weakly, man I'd put my foot in it bad! But Pony didn't look angry he just shrugged.

"It's okay, you would have found out eventually. The DX is just around this corner. The guys should be cool but they'll probably be surprised to see you again. If they say anything don't let it bother you, they don't mean any harm." I nodded along to his words and found myself straightening my clothes and hair as we neared but stopped when I saw Pony smirking at me.

I stopped short when I saw the DX and gasped. It was a big gas station with a garage that had been newly built added on. There were quite a few cars in there and more outside fueling up. Not just lousy cars but really nice ones too, most of the latter filled with girls.

"Wow your brother owns this?" This was very impressive for a 19 yr old.

"No. He's just the manager." Pony laughed.

"What about Steve and Two-Bit?"

"Nah, Two-Bit doesn't work here, or anywhere for that matter, and Steve is full time but Soda is in charge, though you wouldn't know it."

"Why not?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Steve is the best mechanic in all of Tulsa. He knows cars inside and out and could get any piece of junk working. Steve's talent attracts the customers, but Soda's looks bring in more, as you can see. Soda is very much a people person. I've never personally met anyone who didn't like my brother." I glanced at Pony and I could see the admiration on his face as well as hear it in his voice, he looked up to Soda a lot.

"So they're the perfect team then?"

"Yep, have been since grade school"

"So what about Two-Bit and Darry? What do they do?"

"Darry runs a roofing business and Two-Bit doesn't work. I don't really know what Two-Bit does with all his spare time, gets drunk mostly, but also hangs out at Bucks with Dally."

"Dally?" I asked and I could see Pony hesitate.

"Yea, Dallas is another member of the gang, though he's not around much these days. He's cold and mean and doesn't care for much other than himself."

"Sounds like a character." I said and Pony grunted neither a yes nor a no to my reply.

"C'mon let's do this." He said and held open the door for me.

The inside was quite small with a counter, a few shelves of candy, chips, magazines and other junk, a fridge full of cold drinks along the back wall and long rows of cigarettes situated behind the counter.

Soda glanced up from the customer he was serving and looked at Pony.

"Hey Pony." He did a double take when he saw me, his eyes widened and his face broke into a grin. He looked so comical I had to smile back.

"Well, well look who we have here." He stuck his head out a door and shouted. "Hey Steve, Two-Bit, come and see this!"

"She's not a 'this', Soda." Pony frowned and led me behind the counter. He pulled out a folding chair and I collapsed into it gratefully. The walk over here wasn't long but my already aching muscles were objecting.

"What is it, Soda, I wanna get this car finished by Christmas ya know." Steve was wiping his hands on an old rag but stopped when he saw me and a disbelieving look crossed his face. Two-Bit laughed out loud.

"I thought you had to go somewhere." Steve said. I glanced at Pony and smiled.

"Apparently it can wait an hour or two." I saw Pony smile to himself in my peripheral vision.

"So now that I'm here what am I doing?" Pony opened his mouth to reply but Two-Bit beat him to it.

"Come on out back, you can chill in the garage." I frowned

"I don't know much about cars." I admitted as I followed him into the garage. Him and Steve just laughed.

"Don't be stupid." Steve called over his shoulder. "I'm not going to let you work on the cars, I do want to keep my job."

So I spent the next hour watching Steve work on the cars and chatting with Two-Bit who hung around smoking and being a nuisance to Steve. Pony and Soda ventured out back to join us when they could, though they mainly stayed out front, Soda to man the register and Pony to keep him company. I was surprised that I was actually enjoying myself and felt myself loosening up a little as the afternoon wore on.

6o'clock found Pony, Soda and I out front, locking up shop.

"You know, you're an okay kid, Sam." Soda said while counting the till. "How's the saying go, Pony? Don't read a book cover?" Pony rolled his eyes at me and I grinned in return.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Soda."

"Yeah that's it." Soda put the excess money in bags and dropped it into the safe. "Okay, we ready to rock'n'roll?" Steve and Two-Bit came in from the garage to declare all was locked up for the night. We headed outside and waited while Soda locked and bolted the door and I was starting to feel nervous. I starting thinking of an excuse to separate myself when Pony spoke.

"So you're coming over for dinner right, Sam?" Pony asked out of the blue and his question caught me off guard.

"Oh, um, no that's okay really, I should be going. I'll grab something from The Dingo."

"Don't be dumb, it's a free feed and you'll get to meet Darry and Dally." Two-Bit looked hopeful but I was unsure and from what Pony said earlier I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet Dally. In truth I wanted to go but how would I get away later, no doubt one of these guys would offer to walk me somewhere. But they do know I was supposed to be in another town, maybe they knew I had nowhere to go, would they offer me a place to sleep, or just kick me out? Which would be worse?

They all stared as I pondered and I decided I'd worry about later when it came.

"Sure I'll come back to your place for dinner." I heard myself say and the 5 of us drove off into the darkening night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

The drive to the Curtis house only took about 3 minutes and I could feel my nerves steadily growing. Pony and Soda might be cool with me coming for dinner but what about the actual cook, Darry? Had he prepared enough for an extra person, would he want to feed a homeless teenage girl or would he see me as a nuisance?

"Are you sure it will be okay with your older brother if I show up unexpectedly?" I asked Pony as I climbed out of the car.

"Gee you know, now that you mention it he'll probably be really angry." He explained and I stared at him in horror before he smirked at the look on my face.

"Relax, Sam, I'm just kidding."

"Right." I replied weakly, there it was again, butterflies. I pushed the feelings of doubt away and followed Two-Bit up the porch stairs and into the house. The inside wasn't much to look at but it was better than what I had. It was small and cozy and had a very 'homey' feel about it.

"Darry, we're home! And we have a guest!" Soda's voice broke into my thoughts and set my panic to new heights. I straightened up and looked friendly, determined to make a good impression. What if he got angry though and kicked me out, or worse? While all the boys relaxed on the lounge, Pony came to stand behind me and I think he could tell how nervous I was. Then a new face poked their head around a door frame, which must have led into the kitchen.

"Welcome home boys, how was work?" Darry asked as he entered the living room.

"Slow, Darry this is Sam, Sam this is the oldest Curtis, Darry." Pony introduced us. Darry smiled and nodded his head towards me.

"Hi there Sam, how are you?"

"Good thank you." I replied shyly and I heard Two-Bit snickering at me.

"Dinner should be ready in a few moments, come on into the kitchen and make yourself at home." He gestured for me to follow and I did, with Pony on my heels. "Hope you like spaghetti." Darry added.

"What human doesn't." I replied and Darry smiled.

"So Sam, you live around here?"

"No." I answered simply, _no need to go into details_.

"Visiting relatives?" Darry glanced up then went back to dishing out spaghetti.

"Just passing through." I verified. I could feel Pony's gaze on me, clearly he was just as curious as Darry.

"Where you headed?" He asked and handed me a bowl. "Guys come and get it!"

"Um…" I faltered but was saved by Steve, Soda and Two-Bit entering to eat.

Dinner was delicious and thankfully Darry's questions ceased though I could still feel Pony watching me curiously at times. When it was over, Steve, Soda and Two-Bit retreated back to the living room to watch tv and I got up to help with the dishes.

"No, no, you're the guest. You go hang with the guys." Darry stopped me and steered me towards the living room. "Pony'll help me with the dishes." And I didn't miss the meaningful look he gave Pony on my way out. I walked into the living room and leant against the wall to stay out of the boys' way. I didn't plan it but I could hear everything that was said between Pony and Darry and I didn't move.

"What were you thinking, Pony, you barely know her."

"I couldn't help it, Darry, she seems nice."

"Yea she does, but how much do you really know about her, she doesn't even seem to know all that much about herself."

"What would you have me do leave her to starve?"

"No, but I suppose she needs a place to sleep now right?"

"That's never been a problem before!" Pony replied harshly and I could hear the warning in Darry's reply.

"Pony! You know that's not it, I just wish you'd given it some thought."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself, Darry, I felt sorry for her. I don't think she has anywhere else to go."

I didn't stay to hear anymore. I didn't need anyone's pity or their feeling sorry for me. I should have kept right on walking through this stupid town. No-one stopped me as I walked out the door, down the steps and headed down the street.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I felt stupid. I had thought they liked me, that we'd had fun this afternoon, but it was all just pity?

I felt like an idiot and kept on walking. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone so hard I was sent sprawling backwards. My head smashed into the concrete and I winced. I touched the back of my scalp and when I pulled my hand away I saw blood.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" I yelled angrily and glared up at the stranger. When I saw the look on his face I gulped. He just stared but his eyes were so cold and angry they could have belonged to a demon.

"What did you say to me?" he asked coldly.

"You heard me," I replied weakly and he suddenly bent down, grabbed my shirt front and hauled me to my feet.

"Do you know who I am, baby?" he asked without letting go of my shirt. He was so strong I don't think he realized I was almost off the ground, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. Despite this I still had to look up to meet his eyes.

"No, I don't know who you are and I don't care either. And I'm not your baby." I glared at him, hopefully looking a bit braver than I felt. I wasn't going to let him bully me; I'd bully him right back till he let me continue on my way. That plan went out the window when his eyes narrowed and he drew his open hand back. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact, it wouldn't hurt, just sting a bit.

"WAIT!" a familiar voice made me open my eyes and twist my neck around. Ponyboy. I sighed in relief, knowing at the time I was much more relieved than I should be. "Dally, wait please!" The boy didn't look at Pony or remove his gaze from mine as he asked;

"Do you know this broad, Pony?"

"Yea this is Sam, she stayed for dinner." He grabbed hold of my arm but waited till Dally had let go until he pulled me away. He stepped in front of me as he addressed Dally, all the while holding onto my arm. "Long time no see, Dal, you coming down to our place? Darry made spaghetti for tea."

"Sure." Dally replied as he walked past us, but not before giving me one last cold, hard look with those eyes. Pony waited for Dally to be out of earshot before he turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. So that was Dally, huh? Nice guy." and Pony nodded. "Well, thanks for coming when you did, I don't like to imagine what would have happened if you were a second later."

"Well you're welcome but what the hell did you do to get him so fired up?!"

"I just stood up for myself." I answered defensively and Pony shook his head and sighed.

"Where did you think you were going anyway?" Then I remembered why I had left and narrowed my eyes at Pony.

"I don't need your pity and I don't need you to feel sorry for me either." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, so you heard that huh?" Pony looked sheepish.

"Yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going on my way." I went to start walking but Pony stepped in front of me and held up his hands.

"Whoa! Where are you going?"

"The bus stop," I tried to step around him but he blocked me again, "where you were supposed to personally take me to after the DX." I tried to move around him a few more times but each time he blocked me.

"Would you just wait a second! Look I'm sorry that you had to hear that and I understand that you're angry but there are no more buses tonight and you don't have anywhere to stay."

"I'll stay at the bus stop."

"No you won't! There are all kinds of creeps out there! You'll stay here tonight" I put my hands on my hips.

"I can't. I'm not wanted and I'm not about to stay overnight in a house full of guys I only just met."

"The guys are harmless, don't worry about them, and besides I want you to stay!" Pony added and looked just as surprised as me at his words.

"You do?"

"Yes, and Darry does too really he was just surprised, but even if he didn't then you could have had my room. He can't tell me what I can and can't do in my own room; I'll do as I please in there."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows and glanced down at him meaningfully. Pony just smirked as he realized what I meant.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'll take the couch."

"No way it's your room, I'll take the couch and you can have your room. That's the only way I'll come back." I declared and Pony grinned evilly.

"Well, I can always take you by force."

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged but before I knew it, Pony had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, before turning towards his place.

"Pony put me down! This is kidnapping! I'll scream I swear! You can't do this! It's not fair! I can walk on my own you know! I'll hurt you if you don't put me down!" I threatened all the way back to his house but Pony ignored me, dumping me unceremoniously on the front porch.

He simply pointed inside as I glared at him. I straightened up my clothes and hair, held my head high and walked confidently into his house. At least that was the plan, the attempt to regain my dignity was spoiled when I stumbled over the doorstep, and I glared at Pony, daring him to laugh. With effort he didn't and motioned for me to enter inside.

I went in and sat down on the couch next to Two-Bit, Pony sat on the armchair across from me.

"Whoa, hey are you okay?" Two-Bit asked and I turned to him in surprise.

"Yeah why? Don't I look okay?"

"Your hand." I looked down and noticed the blood on my fingertips. Instinctively I touched the back of my head and when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood. That meant it was all through my hair. Great.

"Oh great." I said quietly but Two-Bit looked shocked.

"Uh, Darry? You should probably get in here!"

"What have you done now, Two-Bit?" Darry asked annoyed and Two-Bit gestured towards me. I was about to insist I was okay when I felt a poking in the back of my head.

"Ow! I'm fine really I just hit my head on the pavement." I glared towards the kitchen as I said this, knowing full well that Dally was in there. "Head wounds always bleed a lot I've had plenty." Pony looked questionably at me but Darry motioned for me to follow him and I obeyed.

"I know, but I want to clean it up anyway c'mon" I sighed and followed Darry into the bathroom with Pony on my heels. I washed my hair and as Darry patched up my head I could feel Pony watching me. I knew he'd ask how I'd had head wounds before and I was determined not to give him a chance. I was gonna have to watch myself, I couldn't afford slip ups like that again.

XXXXX

Pony's POV

"Here take this, it's the smallest I've got but it will still be like a dress on you." I threw Sam a shirt over my shoulder and shut my wardrobe.

"Haven't you ever cleaned your room before?" I looked around and realized she was right. I had an assortment of dirty shorts, socks, shoes and shirts all over my floor and desk and coming out from under my bed, there was a pile of old books stacked in the corner, and a dirty glass on my bedside table. The only clean thing was the bed which Darry had made me strip and replace with clean sheets.

"Well if you'd rather the couch…" I teased.

"Yes I would actually." She replied quickly

"No. You're the guest so that gives you the right to the bed," she rolled her eyes at me, "besides the boys will be making all sorts of racket out there and you'll never get any sleep." I started towards the door but her hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Well," I turned to reply and didn't realize how close she was. I stared into those bright blue eyes and lost my breath. My hands got clammy and my heart started racing. My mind went completely blank and I couldn't remember my name let alone what it was she had asked me. I think a bomb could have gone off in the next room and I wouldn't have noticed. After a few eternal seconds she looked away and I came back to myself.

"Ahhh…I was just going to let you, um, get dressed, and stuff, and, ah, go to bed." I attempted to explain, embarrassed at myself.

"Oh, ok, well goodnight." She replied, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Goodnight." I replied in a slight daze and left, shutting the door behind me. I entered the living room and sat down with my head in the clouds. I had made myself look a fool by staring at her but I couldn't help it. I hadn't expected her to be less than a foot from me and she caught me off guard. It was like I was hypnotized by her looks. No, not just her looks, her gaze, her eyes, I had never seen such eyes like hers before and I was completely under their spell. Great.

"PONYBOY!"

"Someone say my name?" I jolted back to reality .

"Only about 400 times! You in for a game of poker?"

"Oh, uh, no thanks Two-Bit I'm gonna go to bed, I'm kinda tired." Two-Bit just shrugged and followed Steve into the kitchen, but Soda followed me into his room, staring at me.

"What? You don't mind if I crash in here tonight right?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure thing, it'll be just like old times, I think Stevie's gonna take the couch tonight again anyway. He got into it with his Dad and Evie's out with girlfriends."

"I thought he and Evie called it quits?"

"Well technically yes but that doesn't stop them from 'catching up' every now and then. Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Nah I'm just thinking." Soda smirked

"About a certain blue eyed young lady?"

"No." I replied too quickly and Soda laughed knowingly.

"Look if you want my advice-"

"No!" I interrupted, "No, Soda I don't, I don't need another girl talk from you and Darry. I'm still trying to repress the memories of the last one!" I joked.

"Oh yea, my in detail explanation of my favourite positions didn't go over too well did it?" We both laughed at the memory.

"Let's just say I know more about you than I ever planned to. Now get outta here I'm gonna try and sleep." Soda grinned and ruffled my hair as I lay down. I'd let Sam think I was sleeping on the couch, no need to try and explain that I used to always sleep in here with Soda, it's not really something we spread around in case the State ever got wind.

"Sure thing, night bro."

"Night, Soda." I replied and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Pony's POV

I awoke too soon from a restless sleep and felt more tired than if I'd been up all night. I had tossed and turned all night and I was beat. I got up and moved into the kitchen to get a glass of water and when I turned around I almost dropped it. There she was sitting at the table with her own glass.

"Good morning."

"Mmhm." I grumbled my reply, "what time is it?"

"About 7:30." I took in the rest of her, her wet hair, old jeans and a shirt of mine. She looked alert and refreshed.

"You're up." I stated dumbly.

"Yes."

"And showered?"

"Yes."

"And dressed?"

"I tend to do that after I shower."

"Wow." I replied, shaking my head and taking the seat opposite her.

"I hope you don't mind but mine had had it." She gestured to my shirt she was wearing and I dismissed it with a wave of my hand. "How did you sleep? And where, I see Steve is on the couch"

"Terrible, tossed and turned all night, and you're right, I bunked in with Soda. Do you always ask so many questions this early in the morning?" I asked and she smiled.

"I can see mornings aren't your best time. Sorry."

"S'ok I'm just not used to conversation this early."

"I meant about taking your room, but at least you'll get your bed back tonight." I looked up at her, _oh yea, the bus stop._

"You're leaving?"

"That's the plan."

"You know Sam, you could always stay here a while. You know, if you wanted to."

"That's nice to offer but I need to get going. I've lingered here long enough." I recognized something in her voice that I couldn't quite place.

"Well can I show you around until lunch time? Then we can grab a bite to eat and you can bus it out of here afterwards."

"Is that pity still gnawing away at you?" she glared and I sighed.

"It's not like that. I just want to show you the neighborhood. Please?" she glanced at the table and bit her lip, thinking. After a few minutes she met my gaze levelly.

"Show me around for the morning, then lunch and a bus ride, right?" she clarified and I nodded. "Okay then I'll wait for you on the porch." As I watched her walk out I realized what it was I had heard in her voice. Fear.

I spent all morning showing her everything in town. The Nightly Double, the cinemas, the parks, our empty lot, different gangs hangouts and turf, tuff places to go and places not to go, like Buck's. I told her about Buck's when she asked and she seemed confused as to why she shouldn't go there.

"Real rowdy." I'd replied.

I couldn't tell her that it wasn't really that bad, even fun on occasion. I couldn't tell her I went there often, more often than Soda and Darry knew about I'm sure. I really couldn't tell her that I was the one who didn't want her to go there. She was too good looking for Buck's.

After lunch I kept her distracted by showing her around town more, trying to convince her to go see a movie, bowling, go the lot, anything to distract her from the bus. She knew what I was doing but she didn't say anything, I think she was relieved to have somewhere to stay. I was trying to figure her out but all she would say was that she had been on the road for a few days, if I tried to push further she threw up her walls.

"So it's getting kind of late now." I said just before 5pm.

"Yea, strange that we were kept busy the whole day wasn't it? So busy that I forgot about catching my bus."

"Yea, that is strange." She was trying to get me to spill, but I was playing it cool, I didn't want to say anything that might make her want to leave.

"Let me guess, it's too late right? There's no more buses tonight?"

"Well there is one more, but it's always full of creeps, I guess you could always come back and stay another night at my place, catch another bus tomorrow?" I kept my tone light and teasing and she finally smiled.

"I guess I could do that, if it's alright with everyone."

So as it turned out, Sam stayed with us that night and the next night and the next, I was glad she was staying here and I think she was too, before long she even seemed like she was comfortable around us. After a few days she still wouldn't tell me anything about her past, and I decided to drop it, she would tell me in her own time.

She stayed at the house while I was at work or at the DX with Steve and Soda. She continued to sleep in my room and I kept bunking with Soda, though now that we were both older it really was getting quite uncomfortable. I wanted her to buy some new clothes, not that I minded that she was borrowing my clothes; she always made them smell nice…

But I didn't want to jinx what we had going, every morning I was afraid she would announce she was leaving again, but she never did, she still came back home with me every night. Once she knew that Darry was fine with her staying she seemed almost relived at having a place to come back to each night.

I hadn't told her anything much about us, at least nothing to do with the past. I knew I couldn't hide from it forever though, that eventually she would work up the courage to talk to me about my past. And that day finally came, 6 days after her arrival in Tulsa.

"So what's Dally's problem?" We were walking down Sutton together looking for a bite to eat. Her question caught me off guard, why was she wondering about Dally? For a minute I felt a raging ball of jealousy burn inside of me but as they had barely said more than 2 sentences to each other that feeling didn't last long.

Why would she want to know about Dally though? What would she want to know about him? Was I ready to tell her that story? What would she think of me afterward? I didn't want to face those questions so I tried to change the topic.

"Let's just eat here." I said and led her into The Dingo. But she wanted an answer and pressed on after we'd ordered.

"Seriously though, why is he like that? Has he always been so…cold?"

"Yes and no. He used to be cold sometimes, but he was mainly angry, he hated the whole world and everyone in it, with the exception of a few people. Now though, he's just...emotionless, that's the best word to describe him." I said after thinking about how much I should tell her.

"Why? What makes someone turn into that?" I took a deep breath and looked at her. Suddenly I wanted her to know, I wanted her to know everything about me. To be able to trust me and understand me, to know me inside and out, every story, every memory, everything that made me, me.

"It's a long story, a very long story."

"I've got time." And she settled back into her booth. I took a breath and started talking about what I knew of Dally's past in New York. All about how he lived on the streets and how he was in jail by 10 years old.

Before long we'd reached _him_. I told her how close Johnny and I had been, like brothers. I told her about him being jumped so bad and how scared he was afterward, about when I was jumped and going to the Nightly Double. I told her all about Cherry and Marcia and falling asleep in the lot, wishing for better things.

About Darry hitting me and running away only to run into the Socs afterward and how they tried to drown me. About Johnny killing Bob and running to Dally, his hero, for help. I told her all Dally had done for us and about our week in Windrixville.

I told her about the fire and how we'd saved those kids, then Dally going back in to save Johnny. How my brothers and I were reunited and about the rumble and beating the Socs good. I told her how Johnny had died so young, wishing he had more time.

About how Dally had run out and disappeared for 3 weeks, only to return colder, somehow gone, like the life had fled out of him and he was now an empty shell.

When I finished telling her about the court case she just sat there, staring at me.

"I'm think I'm ready to go home now." She said softly and I smiled up at her gratefully, a smile she returned. At least I wasn't going to lose her too. Not just yet.

XXXX

Sams POV

I couldn't believe one person could go through all that and survive. I thought my past was bad but I had nothing on Ponyboy. I understood Dally better now but that didn't make me feel any better. Who was I to run away from my life when other people had it much worse? I've never met anyone with a past remotely like mine but these boys soldiered on through it all. They were lucky though, they had each other.

Before long we were at the empty lot, sitting under a tree.

"So what's your story? Why did you run away to Tulsa?" _Uh oh_ Pony had tried a few times when I first got here to find out about my past, but when he learned I wasn't ready he stopped asking.

"What makes you think I ran away?" I asked startled and Ponyboy raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well it's pretty obvious; you can't expect me to believe you're here with anyone or that you're meeting anyone in the 'next town over'." He smirked at me as we remembered my excuse the first day we met. "You've been here almost a week now and I feel like I know nothing about you."

"Well." I thought, "I didn't run away to Tulsa. At least that wasn't my intention in the beginning. At first all I wanted was to get as far as possible as fast as possible, so I just left, walked for about 3 days till I found myself in the park."

"You walked?! For 3 days?!"

"Mostly. I'd hitch a ride where I could. Or sneak onto a train where possible." Pony just watched me but I wouldn't take my eyes off the pattern I was drawing in the dirt.

"Why?" He finally asked softly, "Why did you need to get away so badly?" I felt my eyes begin to tear up and I stood, moving so I had my back to Pony with my arms folded over my chest. I took a deep breath and hugged myself tight. He had told me his past, it was only fair that I return the favour, I just hoped he wouldn't think too badly of me afterwards.

"Because…of my Dad." I answered and I could feel Pony waiting patiently. I turned and kneeled in front of him, sitting back and watching my hands. "He was a good man once, he earned enough to keep food on the table and my mother in pretty dresses. He loved her so much." I looked up and over the lot as I continued.

"I'm the spitting image of her. He was proud of us all, my mother and brother and me. My brother was 12 years younger than I and he was a beautiful kid, always had a smile and so full of energy." I paused here to steady myself and I couldn't believe I was finally saying all this to someone, but I found it hard to stop.

"About 2 years ago my father lost his job, 'cut-backs at work' he told us, and he found it hard to get another one. No-one could afford to hire him and he got depressed and angry. One night he went to the pub and didn't get home till late. He started yelling at my mother about how we'd lose everything, our clothes, our car, our house and eventually she'd lose my brother and me too, we'd be taken away from her. This continued for about a year, the drinking and yelling. Sometimes he'd come home and cry but mostly he was angry. One night in his rage he hit my mother. I can't remember how it happened and I know he was sorry for it afterward but it became a regular thing. He'd hit her. One night I crept out of bed to go to the bathroom. I didn't know he was awake or I never would have done it. He turned from my mother to me. Started saying it was all my fault, that I cost too much. I still remember the look in his eyes and my mother's scream of protest as he struck me. I can still feel the way his hand met my face and the way I went sprawling across the kitchen." I could feel a few tears start to escape.

"After that it was me too, I'd get a smack or a beating if I happened to cross him or be doing something he hated. One night my little brother saw him hitting me and yelled at him. He ran at him and tried to pull my Dad off me. My Dad picked him up and threw him. He was just 3, Pony." I looked at Pony and the tears ran freely, "My little baby brother. My sweet Maxie. He started on Max from then on too; it tore my mother apart that she couldn't protect us from him.

'One day I snuck out, I hid in the park till I thought he would be asleep, I was just so scared; I didn't want to face him again. Finally I worked up the courage to go home and then I found them. I stayed with my grandparents for a while but he stalked me. He followed me to and from school and would watch the house when he knew I was alone and it all got to be too much for me. I felt I was his prey and he hunted me, waiting for the right moment to strike. I lost all faith that he'd ever be caught and put away so I ran, I started running one day and didn't look back."

I stopped talking but couldn't bring myself to look at Pony, I couldn't. What would he think of me now? Would he still offer me his place? I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand while I waited for him to say something.

"Oh, Sam." Was all he said and I looked up at him in shock.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Because I ran away like a coward, I ran away to let my family face that on their own, they were murdered and I hid in the park while it happened. I should have taken them with me, or at least stayed there and been murdered too like I deserved. I should have been there, they were murdered because I ran away, it's my fault!" My voice started to rise until I was in hysterics and the tears were coming back. Pony held my face and looked at me.

"Listen to me, Sam, it's not your fault. What good would it have done for you to die too? You did the right thing." He held me against him for a long time while I cried. It felt so good to be held by someone that knew about my past and who cared. Finally when my tears had run out and my breathing had returned to normal, he stood and offered me his hand.

"Lets go home." I stood and threw my arms around him, he hugged me back and we stood like that, with all our secrets now out in the open we held each other.

"Thank you, Ponyboy, for not judging me." He gave me one last squeeze then pulled away and we walked back to his place in silence. As I walked beside him I felt relieved that he knew and that I didn't have to shoulder this on my own. I felt, if only for the moment, free.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

I told Darry and Soda when we got back to the house. They had let me stay there for a week and Pony wanted me to stay longer so it was only fair that they know too. Soda gave me a rib breaking hug afterward and left and I wondered if he'd tell Steve, I wondered if that would bother me.

Darry gave me a hug and whispered in my ear; "It's not your fault." And I knew that he knew that I was hurting more than I let show. Pony didn't leave my side while I told Darry and Soda and for that I was grateful.

I wanted to leave for a few hours, to give the boys some time to talk it over but they all flat out refused. Darry declared I was to share Pony's room. "But you will not sleep in there together." He informed us both firmly which brought a flush to my cheeks that I tried to hide. I was to store my belongings in there and Pony would continue to bunk with Soda. It was only after he said this that Darry realized I didn't have any belongings.

I'd just been borrowing Pony's clothes since I got there and found an old comb and a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, other than that I didn't have anything. I hadn't exactly planned on staying here for more than that first night and every day I would wake up and tell myself that today I would leave. But I never did. I never could.

Now though it was clear that this was an extended stay, Darry slipped me a few dollars which I grudgingly accepted and told me to go out tomorrow to get anything I needed. I knew how little these boys earned and I was grateful, even more so when Soda gave me a few dollars and Pony announced he'd shop with me the next day.

I worried about what the state would say if they found out I was living here, I didn't want to risk Pony being taken away from Darry, but we agreed if they came round, I was to be Two-Bit's cousin.

"They don't really come round much anymore anyway, I'm almost 18." Pony said. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, feeling lucky to have been accepted into such a great family.

I awoke bright and early the next morning and made breakfast. I think that was the only reason Pony was happy to be up so early and I still don't think he was entirely awake as we left the house.

I dragged him to store after store all morning and got his opinion on more items than I can count. I had about $15 all up and I got a nice supply of shirts and jeans, a new pair of shoes and even a nice skirt. Pony brought me a ring I had been eyeing while I went and got my 'girly products' as Pony so awkwardly put it.

That afternoon as I helped him tidy his room and make room for my new clothes in his wardrobe I felt happy, and more content than I had in a long time. I told everyone that over dinner and thanked them all again.

"Man, Sam, I'd make Darry give you the house if you cook like this every night!" Soda declared and I laughed.

"Well I don't think Darry will agree with the house part but I'm more than happy to do all the cooking around here. I don't mind doing it and I really do need to contribute more."

"Agreed." Pony smiled, "at least about the cooking part anyway."

"Are you sure, Sam?" Darry asked

"Yes," I replied, "actually I have an announcement to make. I'm getting a job." I waited for their reactions and I wasn't disappointed.

"Why would you want to?" Soda laughed.

"That's not necessary." Darry stated.

"No way, we can provide for you." Pony argued.

"No I really need to, you all have jobs and it'll give me something to do during the day. Plus I can contribute towards bills and food and have some money of my own." Two-Bit and Steve had arrived at my announcement and took seats while I cleared the table. Darry looked thoughtful and I held my breath and waited.

"Okay," he agreed slowly, "but I have to approve of the place, it has to be close to home and I don't want you working late nights."

"Thank you, Darry!" I cried and threw my arms around him. I found it funny that I had been nervous about what he would say, he was just like a big brother to me now. He had made it clear that since I was living under his roof I had to follow his rules and I was more than happy to oblige.

"Geez I dunno what you're so excited for. Working isn't that great."

"How would you know, Two-Bit, you've never worked a day in your life." Steve said.

"Yea you're right, I much prefer to win all my money. Care for a poker game boys?" Steve, Soda and Two-Bit left the kitchen but Pony came up to Darry and I.

"You know, Darry, The Dingo is hiring waitresses at the moment. I know it's not really that great but it's close to home and I'd be working there so you wouldn't have to worry about Sam working late nights."

"If it's okay with Sam then yeah, you two can go over there tomorrow and see what you can do."

"Sounds great! Thanks Pony."

I watched the boys poker game for a bit then went out to relax in the cool night air on the front porch. I turned around at the sound of the screen door closing and saw Pony coming to join me. He took a seat on the steps next to me and lit up a cigarette.

"You know they'll kill you, right?" I stated but Pony just looked at me.

"Well I'm getting closer to dying every second, right?"

"Yea but why bother speeding up the process? Don't you want to live for as long as you can, do as much as you can in the time you have here?"

"Maybe." Was all Pony replied and we sat in silence. A figure walking down the street and into the front yard made me stiffen and Pony looked up.

"Hey Dal."

"Hey Pony." Dally replied, glancing at me.

"Sam's gonna be staying with us for a while, we're gonna see if she can get a job at The Dingo tomorrow." I looked at Dally remembering all Pony had told me and wondered what he would say. He surprised us both.

"Tuff enough." He said and walked inside. Pony and I just looked at each other in amazement and laughed.

"I'm going to bed." I announced "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"No!" Pony said, "Why don't we sleep in tomorrow? I don't see how you can get up before the sun every day." I laughed and agreed before heading inside.

I awoke at my usual time but stayed in bed for a while, as promised, before rising to get myself breakfast. Pony was grateful for the extra sleep but still grumbled that it just wasn't right for any human being, other than Darry, to be awake at these hours during summer vacation. It was 8:30am.

We got down to The Dingo about 10 and Pony led me straight through to the manager's office.

"She looks kind of scrawny, doesn't she? Doesn't look very strong" The manager looked me up and down as though I were a horse he was thinking about buying at auction.

"Though I have to admit, Pony, she's a looker. She'll be bringing in big money." I didn't like the way he was looking at me and I felt Pony stiffen beside me.

"Can she have the job or not, Pete?"

"Sure, sure, come in tomorrow kid, same shift as Curtis and we'll see what you're made of."

"Thanks." I replied and followed Pony out front, "Well that went well."

"Yeah great," Pony replied sarcastically, "He looked at you like you were a piece of meat!"

"He's just a seedy old man; at least I have a trial tomorrow!" I was so excited I was almost bouncing up and down on the spot, I'd never had a job before.

"Yea I guess." Pony agreed, "Here comes Soda, I'll come round to the DX when I finish my shift, okay? Have fun." Then he gave a little wave and turned into The Dingo. I turned and greeted Soda and Steve as I jumped in the back and headed for the DX.

I still couldn't believe I'd gotten the job that easy but Soda insisted that if I wasn't so pretty I probably wouldn't have, which made me blush. And the best part was I'd get to spend even more time with Pony. My heart did back flips at the thought and I decided I couldn't wait to start work tomorrow.

XXXX

Pony's POV

"Hey, Pony who was the good looking broad?" Was the first thing that greeted me as I walked out back. Great, Sam hadn't even started here yet and already she was being noticed. The thought put me on edge and I knew I'd soon regret ever mentioning this job to her.

"No-one to you, Aaron, and you'll stay away from her if you know what's best for you."

"Whoa, wait, are you two like together or something?" I didn't understand why he sounded so surprised.

"No. She's just staying with us."

"So she's available then?" Aaron grinned.

"No, she's not. Look man you mess with her and you'll have the whole gang to answer to got it?" I pointed my spatula at him threateningly.

"Yea, yea I got it." He held up his hands in mock defeat and turned away but I knew Aaron wouldn't give up so easily.

A little while later I was flipping burgers when I heard a commotion out front and I looked up just as Jerry came walking out back, glaring daggers.

"What's up, man?"

"Those damn Socs are back, stirring up trouble again. Don't even know why they bother with a Greaser Diner anyway." My stomach turned to ice and my eyes narrowed.

I knew why they were stirring trouble and it wasn't for a Diner. It was for me. These guys had been coming here every month or two since I started. I threw down the spatula, took off my apron and headed out the front.

"Pony, stop!" Jerry tried to stop me but I shrugged him off. I walked out front and right up to their booth. I had no idea what I was gonna do but I was sick of being powerless to these assholes. The head Soc turned and looked at me as I approached.

He had brown hair cut in a neat hair do and was wearing the typical ski jacket. He was taller than me but I had more muscle and we both knew it. His name was Joel Davis and he was the Soc equivalent of Dallas Winston, cold and mean, only I wasn't afraid to mess with him.

"Davis, there a problem out here?" I glared.

"We're just waiting on our greasy food, Greaser." His friends laughed.

"Why? So you can claim it wasn't what you ordered, eat it anyway then demand your money back? No way just leave now." He just smiled.

"But we're hungry; we haven't had anything to eat." I leant down on the table till we were eye to eye.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear so I'll try and use small words for you. Go. Now. And stay gone." I hissed. The smile vanished from his face and as he stood I straightened with him, matching his glare.

"You may think you got off easy, Soc killer, but we're just waiting for the right time to strike. You'd better watch your back." And with that he walked out with his friends in tow. I walked calmly out back to re-don my apron and continue cooking.

"Man that was awesome!" Jerry announced

"You totally just faced down 5 Soc's, Pony!" Aaron agreed and I smiled, "I'll bet you would've given old Dallas Winston a run for his money." I don't know why but the thought chased away my smile and turned my stomach to ice. I didn't think I liked the idea of being compared with Dallas Winston. I liked to think I was more human.


	7. Chapter 7

Pony's POV

After the Soc incident the rest of work was thankfully dull. I knew I wouldn't see Davis and Co. for a while but I was still slightly jumpy on my way to the DX which frustrated me. I don't like being nervous, watching over my shoulder for a blow that might never come.

By the time I reached the garage I was so tense and on edge I could barely unclench my jaw to greet everyone. They were all sitting in the garage; Soda, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and Sam. The sight of her almost calmed me down. Almost. As I walked up to them, Sam frowned slightly.

"Something wrong, Ponyboy?" _Man do I look that messed up?_

"Nah." I answered stiffly before turning to Soda, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I didn't bother to see if he was following me but walked straight into the front shop, not caring what the others thought.

"Okay, Pone what's up? You look so high strung you're making me nervous." I told Soda all about what happened at The Dingo. He knew about the previous times but I'd never confronted them before.

Soda just looked at me when I'd finished. "What possessed you to go and confront them?"

"I don't know! It was stupid but I'm just so sick of them, thinking they can do whatever they want and get away with it!"

"Calm down, Pony. Sit down and I'll get you a pop."

I hadn't realized I was so angry and it shocked me, maybe I _was_ just like Dally. I sat down and drank the pop Soda offered.

"So what do you wanna do about it?"

"I dunno," I replied, "just let me calm down some first." As Soda nodded Dally came in and looked from one of us to the other.

"What's going on?" Soda filled him in on all that had happened in the Diner while I tuned them out. I hated being on the defensive, not knowing when they would strike, or who. They had told _me_ to watch my back but what if they got to Darry or Soda? Or one of the gang? Or now Sam? The thought made me so angry that I probably would have raced off to look for them if Dally hadn't spoken.

"Alright well for now I'll just let the boys know to watch their backs." He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Don't let her know, Dally." He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding and turning away. I wondered briefly what he had seen in my eyes.

"Look, Pony I know this stresses you but try to set it aside for now. I'm almost done here then we'll lock up and head home, maybe we can play some football, huh? What do you reckon, little brother?" I smiled.

"Okay, Soda, thanks." He threw an arm over my shoulder and led me into the garage.

"No problem kid."

XXXX

Sam's POV

My day at the DX was more fun than I'd had in a long time. I watched Steve work on the cars and he even let me help a bit.

"Maybe I should have gotten a job here." I said after he praised my work.

"No," Two-Bit replied flatly, "you're smart, you've got too much going for you to work at a gas station. Finish school, graduate from college and marry a rich lawyer!" I laughed.

"A lawyer?"

"Yeah, then you'll have money and want for nothing." I smiled.

"But lawyers aren't nice." I pointed out.

"Well then a business man of some sort." Two-Bit shrugged

"Nope, too boring." He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay well then who do you want, Miss Picky?"

"A doctor!" I demanded

"What? Why?"

"Because then I know he'll be kind because he saves lives."

"What if he's a mean doctor?" Two-Bit asked, pointing his smoke at me.

"There's no such thing. It's just not allowed!"

"I dunno, I've had some pretty mean doctors patch me up after a bad fight." Steve added.

"That's because they probably knew you were fighting and didn't approve! Now stop demeaning my imaginary future husband and get back to work!" I teased and Two-Bit grinned. Secretly it wasn't doctors I was thinking to marry.

Ponyboy was good at track, maybe he'd be an athlete. A tall, strong, well-muscled athlete with looks to die for! I blushed when I realized the direction this daydream was heading and turned back to the guys.

The afternoon passed like every other I'd spent at the DX, meaningless conversations with Two-Bit, we chatted about our likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams for the future and silly inconsequential things. Over the short time I'd been staying in Tulsa Two-Bit had become my best friend next to Pony. I came to know quite a bit about his life and him mine; minus the drama that the Curtis boys knew about, apparently Soda hadn't told Steve or Two-Bit and I found I was relieved.

Dally showed up later that afternoon and I was careful not to talk directly to him or even to look at him when I could avoid it. I still wasn't sure of his attitude towards me and I didn't want to do anything that might make it worse. We hadn't really spoken since I started staying with Pony, he wasn't really around much and I liked it that way.

We were all just lounging around when Ponyboy showed up and as soon as I saw the look on his face I knew something was up. He looked nervous and tense but when I asked if anything was wrong, he denied it. I didn't believe him one bit when he asked to see Soda privately and before Two-Bit could say anything I turned to Steve.

"Pony looked worried, what do you thinks up?" Two-Bit looked annoyed that I'd asked, or maybe that he couldn't distract me before I did.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Steve shrugged but I wasn't convinced.

"Well maybe we should go and find out!" I insisted.

"Maybe you should stop being so nosy and mind your own business." Steve retorted bossily.

"You're just saying that because you know that Soda will tell you later!" I exclaimed and he grinned.

"Well, partially…"

"Ugh!" I threw up my hands, rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Two-Bit asked suddenly.

"To the bathroom if you don't mind, perhaps you'd like to hold my hand?" I asked sarcastically and was rewarded with Steve scowling and turning away. I smiled and headed off for the toilets.

Steve was right, Soda would tell him anything that went on but would Pony tell me? Maybe he'd think I couldn't handle it, or that since I'm a girl I shouldn't have a right to know.

I pondered as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Pony and I were close, right? We had told each other all about our terrible pasts and now we were gonna work together. And Pony had been the one to suggest it. I really liked Pony but did he feel the same way? He had been the one to approach me in the middle of the street when he didn't even know me to offer me friendship and a roof over my head. What did that tell me? _That he's just a nice guy who pitied me, _I thought bitterly.

Despite the fact that he denied it I still think he pitied me and it bothered me. I left the bathroom feeling restless and pessimistic. I was heading back around to the garage when I looked up to see Pony coming towards me.

"Where were you?" he asked before I could say anything.

"I just went to the bathroom." I replied, a little taken aback at the irritation in his voice. _Is that what I had become? An irritation?_

"You shouldn't have gone alone, Tulsa isn't the nicest place, you know that!" I felt guilty but then snapped into defensive mode.

"I only went to the bathrooms around the back of the building not a stroll through Sleazeville. How many of the guys do you honestly think would have offered to walk me to the bathroom? I don't know if you've noticed but your friend Dally isn't the friendliest of people towards me. I was probably safer off with him staying put!"

"At least Dally can hold his own in a fight!" Pony shot back.

"And you think I can't? That just because I'm a girl it automatically means I can't defend myself?! You arrogant jerk!" I glared and went to storm off but he stopped me.

"Okay look I'm sorry, you're right. I've had a rough day and I know I shouldn't be taking it out on you but I was worried." His gaze softened and he sounded sorry. My gaze softened a little too.

"I just want you to trust me a little before jumping down my throat about things."

"I know I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't make excuses but I was just worried about you." I looked at him before nodding to him, accepting his apology, and turned for the garage with Pony in tow. All I could think about were his words 'I was just worried about you' and a small smile found its way to my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Pony's POV

Thankfully I had calmed down some by the time the afternoon rolled by and we were on our way home. I think Sam was still a bit upset over my over protectiveness, or maybe she just wanted to know what was wrong with me.

I didn't know if I should tell her or not, sure she was tough but I didn't want her to worry. I think she was constantly looking over her shoulder for her Dad anyway and I didn't want to make that worse.

We decided to play some football when we got to the lot. It was a fun afternoon with all of us laughing and smiling together, even Dally cracked a small hint of a grin when Two-Bit caught the ball and ran down the field to score a touchdown, only to find he'd run in the wrong direction.

It made me relax a bit more to be able to hang out like normal, and it was even better when Darry joined us after work, which was rare. Sam didn't play any football just sat on the sidelines and cheered us on. It seemed to me that she cheered me on more than the other guys, though that could just be my ego blowing things out of proportion.

It was 6:30pm when we called it quits and decided to head home, we were all starving and sweaty from the afternoon.

"Y'all staying for dinner?" Soda asked.

"Nah I'm gonna head off to Buck's, maybe hunt some action with Shepard." Dally replied and immediately walked off in the direction of Buck's with a small wave to us all.

"Steve, Two-Bit, how bout y'all?"

"I'm in! Hey, Sam, maybe tonight I can teach you to play poker?"

"Sure, Two-Bit, that might be fun." Sam answered, though I could hear the apprehension in her voice and I smirked.

"I might as well stay too; I don't think my old man is quite ready to welcome me home with open arms after the other night." Steve's old man and he had gotten into a really big argument 3 nights ago and Steve hadn't been home since. It had been a long 3 days for me.

"Well I'll go on ahead and get dinner started then, y'all take your time!" Darry said and ran off towards home.

"Wait up, Darry! I'll help ya!" Sam said and ran off after him without a backwards glance. I wondered if she was still so angry at me that she didn't even want to speak to me.

We decided to circle round the lot to cool off, and to give Darry and Sam some time to cook dinner.

"What's up with her?" Two-Bit wondered.

"Maybe she got sick of your ugly mug, Two-Bit." Soda joked and ducked away laughing when Two-Bit tried to take a swipe at him.

"Forget it man, I'm too fast for ya. Like a cobra!" Soda darted all around to prove his point. Two-Bit grinned at the challenge and followed after him trying to tackle him, weaving in and out of Steve and myself.

"Cut it out guys!" Steve barked.

"Alright, at least with Sam gone we can talk about this Soc problem." Soda said and he and Two-Bit stopped fooling around and fell back in step with us.

"Well there wouldn't be a problem if _someone_ hadn't decided to run his big mouth." Steve implied.

"What did you want me to do? Sit there and let them have their way?" I shot back.

"Exactly that! What did you think you were gonna do, kid, lecture them and they'd back away apologizing to you, maybe throwing a bit of cash in your direction, praising you for a job well done." Steve asked sarcastically.

"They've been bugging me for months now and I was sick of it, Steve! Sick of letting them have their own way."

"This whole world goes their way! That's the score! Soc's get everything and we get nothing. Deal with it next time and keep your temper issues to yourself."

"Temper?! I'll show you all about my temper issues, Steve Randle, if you don't-"

"Stop it guys! Pony, Steve, let it go, it's done now we just have to get over it and face the problems." Soda interjected. It was a good thing he did too because man was I angry!

I was fuming and if Soda hadn't been there I would have taken a swing at Steve. As it was I didn't, I listened to Soda, he was right, I couldn't change what I had said, just deal with it.

"From what Pony's said I don't think these guys are just gonna forget about it and move on, right, Pone?" He was trying to distract me and I knew it, but I took over anyway.

"Right, they'll think about it. They won't go after us anytime soon because there's no point to it. They don't gain anything but their own sick sense of pleasure, they'll wait and strike us big time when it hurts most, which makes me worry about Sam. If they know she's with us, they might try to get to her." I tried to stop the worry from entering my voice but I couldn't help it. It leaked into my words like poison, spreading tension over us all. Soda draped an arm over my shoulder and continued on for me.

"Okay then I suggest everyone make sure they've got a blade on them at all times, and try not to walk alone too much, especially at night. Damn, we should have told Dal to let Shepard know to keep an eye out for them. Oh well, that's the best I can come up with now, oh and no-one let Sam walk alone ever! She's always gotta have an escort, day or night I don't care."

"Anything else, oh fearless leader!" Two-Bit grinned.

"Yea, race y'all to the dinner table!" Soda replied and took off running, the rest of us following quickly behind.

XXXXX

Sam's POV

I followed Darry into the kitchen, puffing just slightly from the small run over here. He seemed surprised that I had wanted to come along with him.

"So how come you didn't want to hang out with the boys?" Darry asked and I found it strange he referred to them as boys when he was only a few years older than them and younger than Two-Bit.

I just shrugged. "Just wasn't in the mood, I've been with them all day, kinda feel like hanging out with someone mature for a while." My reply made Darry smile.

"Fair enough, they can be a bit over the top sometimes." Then talking mainly to himself, "So, what are we gonna cook for dinner, something that doesn't take too long cause they'll be ready to riot when they get here." I took a seat at the table and watched over his shoulder as he scanned the fridge and pantry.

"How about sausages?" I suggested getting up from the table and walking over to the pantry. "With mashed potato and veggies." I continued grabbing ingredients from the cupboard, when I turned around Darry was smiling at me.

"Sounds good to me. You start on the potatoes and I'll start on the sausages." I smiled back and got to work peeling potatoes.

"So how did it go at the Dingo?" Darry asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"Alright, I have a trial tomorrow with Pony."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, though I don't think Pony was too happy about it." I replied somewhat disheartened.

"Why's that?"

"The manager was kinda sleazy, and he just didn't seem that excited about me getting the job."

"I'm sure he would have been, it was his idea in the first place after all."

"Yeah, well I'm excited about it, though I'd prefer to do the cooking rather than the waitressing."

Darry laughed. "Why's that? Waitresses make good tips, and you're quite pretty, you should have no trouble."

"That's why I'd prefer to do the cooking. I don't want to have to deal with sleazy customers. I hope that doesn't sound conceited or anything." Darry just laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all, you're right about the sleazy customers. Just be careful and if you get into trouble yell out to Pony, he's right there with you." I nodded and continued with the potatoes.

Just as I was carrying the cooked food to the table four manic teenage boys came running through the front door and belting into the kitchen running into me and almost sending the dinner flying. Darry grabbed my waist to steady me and rounded on his brothers and friends.

"What on Earth are you all doing? You nearly trampled Sam and lost our dinner!"

"Sorry, Darry, we were racing to the table." Soda managed to get out between gasps.

"But none of you are even at the table." I pointed out and the four boys looked at each other before racing and wrestling trying to be the first to sit at the table.

I jumped back out of the way still clutching the food and Darry grabbed the carton of chocolate milk from the table before it could be sent flying.

"HEY!" Darry hollered, trying to be heard over the gasping and laughing, "Will you all just cut it out before you break something!" Finally the boys stopped wrestling and sat there laughing.

"Sorry Darry and Sam, we didn't mean anything." Two-Bit smiled and Darry sighed.

"Just try and sit still through dinner." He said before placing the milk back on the table, deciding it was safe I placed the sausages in the middle of the table and 5 faces lit up with smiles.

"Smells great, Sam!" Pony turned to grin at me and I grinned back.

"Help yourselves."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's POV

After dinner I went outside to sit on the front steps and get some fresh air. Two-Bit had tried his hardest to teach me to play poker but I just couldn't grasp it. It was way too confusing for me to understand and I'm pretty sure it was one of those things you could only understand if you had a Y chromosome.

I had provided the guys with an evening of entertainment trying to play serious though and eventually Soda had taken pity and we played on a team, I still couldn't understand what he did though and eventually I just left. I don't even think the guys noticed.

It was nice sitting outside in the cool breeze, the sun had already set but the moon was big enough to give the right amount of light. The door opened and I turned to see Two-Bit coming out to join me. He sat next to me and gave me a nudge.

"What you doing out here all on your lonesome?" He asked as he lit up a cigarette, he offered me one but I shook my head.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He asked and I thought he sounded kind of guarded.

"Well, about why you're all acting so weird for one, don't think I haven't noticed it." I glanced at Two-Bit and he looked back guiltily.

"You noticed? And here we thought we were all being so convincing." He grinned but I didn't return it.

"So what's wrong Two-Bit?" He frowned and looked away.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell ya that."

"What?! Why not, because I'm a girl and I can't handle whatever you guys can? That's a load of crap, Two-Bit! I've been through heaps in my life and I can handle it."

"Yeah? Why don't you tell me what you've been through?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I scowled and looked away.

"Perhaps another time." I mumbled. I felt I owed the Curtis's the truth about me for letting me stay with them but that didn't mean I wanted everyone to know.

"Well perhaps I'll tell you what the deal is another time too." He took a long drag on his cigarette.

"You don't agree with the fact that I'm kept in the dark, do you?" I guessed and he looked surprised and then grinned.

"No, I don't actually; I think because it concerns you too, you should be let in on what's going on. And I think you're going to wonder anyway when you're never left alone."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

Two-Bit sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Alright I'll tell ya, but you didn't hear it from me, agreed?"

"Agreed." It was surprisingly easy to get Two-Bit to spill.

"Well there's this group of Socs, the rich kids from the West Side. They've been coming into the Dingo every now and then since Pony started and giving him shit, you know, just causing trouble and being typical Soc bastards. Well usually Pony just ignores them, but for some reason he confronted them today, words were said and they threatened him before they left."

"Threatened him? What are they going to do to him?"

Two-Bit shook his head. "Not him." He looked at me, waiting for me to understand.

I was confused at first but then it dawned on me. "They threatened me?" My voice was almost inaudible.

Two-Bit was watching me carefully. "Not you exactly, I don't think they know about you but Pony thinks that once they do, they'll target you."

"But why me?!"

"Because you're a girl." My face must have been furious because Two-Bit held up his hands. "Not my words, kid. It's how they think. They're not really gonna come after us too hard because they know we can fight back; know deep down that we can whip 'em too." Two-Bit grinned proudly at this but I couldn't make my muscles move to grin back. "And they know that it'll hurt Pony more, all of us more actually, to see you hurt."

Two-Bit could tell I was upset and he put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm. "Don't worry Sam, do you really think Pony, or any of us for that matter, is gonna let anything happen to you? Of course not!"

I tried to smile up at him. "Thanks Two-Bit, and thanks for letting me in on what's going on."

"My pleasure, well not really my pleasure…" he trailed off and I grinned up at him.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, night Two-Bit."

"But it's only 9pm!" Two-Bit whined as I got up and headed for the door.

"Yea but I have a job trial tomorrow remember?" I smiled in spite of myself; I was just so excited about the idea of working with Pony.

"Fine, g'nite kid." I smiled at him before heading through the house calling goodnight to the boys in the kitchen then heading to mine/Pony's room. I walked in and shut the door before spinning around and gasping at the sight before me.

Pony's POV

I'd been about to jump in for a shower when I realized I didn't have a clean shirt to wear. Heading to my room in just my jeans I had just found the shirt I was looking for and was heading for the door when I heard it shut and a loud gasp, I looked up to see Sam standing there, looking at me in surprise not a metre away.

"Pony! What are you doing in here?" Her eyes stayed on my chest, occasionally flicking up to my face and my ego swelled "I mean….well it's your room….I can go…come back later." She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait!" I reached out and touched her arm and she turned slowly back to face me trying to keep her eyes on my face. "That's okay. I was just in here looking a shirt." God, she was beautiful. "I found it." I added lamely, just to be saying something. I felt I had to keep talking or my brain would scramble and I would lose all coherent thought.

"That's good." She replied quietly. "I was just going to bed, you know; make sure I'm all rested for work tomorrow."

"Of course." I stepped around her and had my hand on the door handle when I heard her voice again.

"What time was it again?"

"What?" I spun around so quickly and she was right there. She was so close again, I could almost feel her warm breath on my face and my heart was going so fast I thought it would explode out of my chest. If I moved forward just an inch we'd be touching chest to chest and the thought wiped my brain clear.

"What time do we have to be at the Diner tomorrow?" she whispered.

"10am." I whispered back and she was close; I could lean down just slightly and kiss her, her soft pink lips…

"PONY!"

I hadn't realized it but we had inclined our heads together and now we both jumped and looked away, turning bright red.

"I better go." I mumbled. "Goodnight."

I left hastily and ran into Darry in the hall just as I was shutting her door. He stopped and looked at me carefully and I had to look away from his eyes, my face turning red again.

"What where you doing in there?" he asked slowly and suspiciously.

"Nothing." I answered too quickly. "I mean I was just looking for a clean shirt." I held it up for him to see while he stared at me for a while longer.

"Huh." Was all he said as he stared at me.

"Did you want something?" I asked trying to act normal.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay then, goodnight, Dar." I said and I turned and darted down the hall to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind me, but not before I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face.

I ran my hand through my hair trying to calm down before jumping in the shower. I had almost kissed her! But I couldn't, surely she couldn't want that? Could she? Could I?

I tried to tell myself no, that that was impossible but the memory of her pink lips so close to mine, her warm breath, her face reaching up to mine as I leant down to her…Stop it!

I pushed all thoughts away, she was a guest in my house and I knew what Darry would say, what everyone would say because we lived together. I knew I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore so I turned off the shower, got dressed and headed to Soda's room climbing into bed. I stared out at the moon as thoughts of her filled my head again. It was a struggle not to race down the hall, yank her door open, gather her up in my arms and kiss her so passionately...

When I woke next it was morning and Soda was sprawled out next to me. I sat up and faced the window, yawning and stretching. I felt the bed move and knew Soda was awake too.

"Morning Pone" he mumbled. "What time is it?" I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"8:50"

"Man that's heaps early! I'm going back to sleep." He rolled over and I was jealous, I would love to sleep all day, stupid work. "Bet you'd love to go back to sleep, huh Pony?" I would have thought nothing of this but the way he said it, he sounded almost smug.

"What are you talking about, Soda?" I am never in the best mood right after I wake up.

"You sounded like you were having some interesting dreams last night, perhaps about a certain girl?" I grimaced as I remembered, I had been dreaming about her, I didn't realize I had been that obvious though, what had I been saying?

"Don't worry little bro, I won't say anything, unless of course you want me to?" Now he was just being a smartass. I picked up my pillow and whacked him across the head with it and he jumped up and grabbed his pillow, whacking me back unexpectedly.

He wasn't as tired as he made out and caught me off guard, getting two hits in. Suddenly we had waged an all-out pillow fight war between the two of us.

"Pony! Soda! If you two ruin more pillows I'm not buying you anymore got it?" Darry called out as our fight made its way to the living room. Two-Bit was sitting on the lounge but he jumped up and joined in with a couch cushion. I could hear Sam laughing from the kitchen doorway.

Suddenly Two-Bit ditched his cushion and started wrestling me to the ground.

"Cheater!" I cried as Soda yelled out joyfully.

"We've got you now Pony, there's no esca-oomph!" Sam had run and jumped on his back, knocking them both to the ground. I managed to push Two-Bit off me and we turned to laugh at Soda and Sam, a tangled, panting mess on the floor.

Just as Sam went to get up, Soda rolled over and sat lightly on her stomach. He started tickling her and she twisted and laughed beneath him.

"Soda! Stop it! I can't breathe! No stop! Please!" She was gasping from trying to talk while laughing so hard and even as I was laughing, a part of me was jealous. I wish I could be that close to her without it being awkward.

Darry came in then after hearing Sam's attempted cries of protest through her laughs and pulled Soda off her.

"Okay that's enough you're going to make her wet herself." But he was smiling too. "Now go get some breakfast before it gets cold."

Soda and Two-Bit headed for the kitchen but I stopped to help an exhausted Sam to her feet.

"Thanks, I thought I was gonna suffocate!" She smiled warmly at me and I returned it before turning into the kitchen for some breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's POV

"Okay, here we are, 2 cheeseburgers, 1 large fries and 2 milkshakes, 1 chocolate and 1 strawberry. Enjoy!" I smiled at the couple in the booth but it left my face as soon as I turned around. This place was no walk in the park!

I was run off my feet already and I'd only been here 2 hours, why on Earth did my first shift have to be during the lunch time rush? I would have been much happier with a quiet afternoon shift.

Still a job was a job and I wasn't about to start whining. I planted my smile back on my face and turned to serve a guy who had just sat down at the counter.

"Good day, sir! What can I get for you?" He grinned at me and my heart sank. Great, so far I hadn't had any sleazy customers but this guy was just asking for trouble.

"Hey there gorgeous, haven't seen you around here before." he looked me up and down and my smile became more forced. _Stay calm, Sam._

"It's my first day today, what can I get for you?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries, and your number." He winked at me.

"Cheeseburger and fries, coming right up." I put the order up for the kitchen staff and turned to start cleaning down empty tables. As I got to the first one the guy lent against it and smiled down at me.

"The names Chris, and you left out a key part of my order." I finished wiping down the table and turned to him.

"Sorry, but I don't hand out my number to customers." I stepped around him and walked back to the counter, of course he followed and took a seat right in front of me.

"Oh come on baby, I'm not just any customer, I'm _the_ customer." I rolled my eyes and turned to go when he lent over the counter and grabbed my wrist.

"I don't take too kindly to being turned down." I glared at him.

"Let go of me now, before you get me in trouble." He kept hold of my wrist and stood up, just as a hand came down on his shoulder, I looked up and got the shock of my life.

"That better not be your hand on my girl, Chris, I don't take too kindly to people touching what's mine." Dally just stared at him coldly.

"This your girl, Winston?" He let go of my wrist and turned to Dally, "I wasn't aware, you got a good one." And with that he turned and left, I just continued to stare at Dally, I couldn't believe he had actually helped me out, by calling me his girl no less!

"Thanks, Dallas" I muttered.

"No problem, kid. Call me Dally. Here, I'll take his meal." He handed over some cash and I gave him Chris's meal before he went and sat in an empty booth.

I still couldn't believe that Dally had helped me! Maybe because I was staying with the Curtis' he was going to look out for me, normally I would have despised this, but right now I was grateful.

XXXX

Pony's POV

It was hard working with Sam, I kept glancing up at her to see how she was going and this of course distracted me from the burgers I was meant to be flipping. I almost burnt a good sized portion and finally had to give myself a stern talking to.

So I tried not to look up as much, the next time I did though I got the shock of my life, Dally was standing there talking to Sam, not glaring or yelling or looking bitter, just talking.

As I watched he pulled out some cash and she gave him a meal before turning away and continuing to work. From the look on her face I knew she was just as surprised as me, I'd have to ask her about it later.

"Hey, Pony, keep your eyes on those burgers man." Aaron called to me.

"Damn!" When I looked down I saw they were now over cooked on one side, too bad Joel and his minions weren't here for me to serve them to.

"Hey you coming to Buck's on Saturday night? There's a big party going on, what with it being a Saturday and all, and I haven't seen you down there all week!"

"Yeah I know I've been busy showing Sam around, you know showing her the town and stuff."

"Hell what's to show her in this dump of a town? Why don't you bring her to Buck's so I can get to know her a little better."

"Aaron, get those thoughts out of your head, you know what I said yesterday, don't mess with her! And there's no way in hell I'm bringing her to Buck's." Aaron came up and lent on the counter next to me.

"Aww, come on, Pone. She'll get a warm welcome at Buck's, something new for the boys to look at other than the trash that hangs around there every other night."

"That's the exact reason I ain't taking her. No boys need to be looking at her, 'specially not the ones from Buck's, and those trashy girls you're talking about have never been too bad for you." Aaron just laughed.

"Yea I know it, I'm just trying to convince you to bring her. So will I at least get the privilege of being graced with your entertaining presence?" I grinned back at him.

"Sure count me in."

"Excellent!"

I got Sam after work and showed her how to clock off, then we walked on over to the DX.

"So how'd your first day go?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Certainly not what I thought it would be like, I couldn't believe how busy it was! And that one customer, lucky Dally came, although I did make some good tips."

"What one customer? What did Dally do?" I tried to keep my voice even but if Sam was unhappy about a customer and Dally had to step in, I was probably wasn't going to like it.

"Just this one guy who kept pestering me for my number, he got a bit forceful and then Dally stepped in. Told the guy I was his girl and to leave me alone, and he did."

"Dally told someone that you're his girl?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and I knew I betrayed how I felt in my voice, it was too robotic.

"Umm, well yea, I was kinda shocked; I didn't think he liked me enough to say that, even if it was to help me out."

"Dal's a bud, he'll look out for you, you're with us now so he's not going to stand by and let things happen." I was frowning though, maybe next time I saw Dally I'd just have to double check his story with him, find out the motives behind the actions.

We got to the DX and Steve asked Sam all about her first day, she told him and Soda the run down but I noticed she left the part out about the incident with Dally and the guy. Maybe after seeing my reaction she feared a repeat on a bigger scale.

I didn't think it was serious enough to worth mentioning to the guys, maybe Soda later. I knew it wasn't one of the Socs or Dally wouldn't have just left him standing.

The afternoon was winding down and Two-Bit eventually showed up, he headed out back to join Sam and Steve and find out about Sam's day at work. I decided to tell Soda about the guy now.

"So I don't think it's anything really important, just thought you might want to know." I watched Soda throughout my story and he didn't seem too concerned either.

"Thanks, Pone, I agree, with Sam working at the Dingo there's gonna be plenty of guys hanging round wanting her number," At seeing the frown on my face he added, "whether you like it or not, little buddy. It's just the way things work around here."

"Yea I know, I ain't happy about it though." Soda just stared at me.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her, Pony and get it all off your chest you'll feel better."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Soda. I just don't want random guys to be bothering her, same as you."

"Well you can deny it all you want but I can tell you care about her, a lot." I refused to meet Soda's eyes, I knew that in itself was admitting to what he was saying but I just couldn't be bothered trying to deny it at the moment. I still wasn't exactly sure about my feelings when it came to Sam.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Soda asked me and I winced. I knew by the tone of his voice he knew about Buck's party, it was doubtful there was any greaser on the whole of the East Side that didn't know about it.

"Don't lecture me, please? I'm really not in the mood."

"You know Darry doesn't like you going to Buck's, Pony, you're playing with fire if you go there."

"Yea well just because Darry doesn't have a very active social life doesn't mean that I can't."

"That's unfair and know it! You know Darry would be happy to let you go out if he were guaranteed that you wouldn't go to Buck's, do you know what the state would do Pony if they found out you drank? Or if they came over for a surprise inspection and you were hungover?"

I stayed silent just staring at the floor, I knew Soda didn't like that I drank alcohol as often as I did but I'd cut down considerably since I first staying hanging out at Bucks. I'd gone a bit wild after the first time, drinking and partying, always staying out late, getting mouthy, the only reason Darry didn't put a stop to it sooner than he did was because I made sure to keep my grades perfect. One night though I showed up completely wasted after curfew and Darry hit the roof. We had a whopper of a fight and him and Soda finally got it through to me the next afternoon what I was doing. I managed to cut back on it all but I didn't stop completely, it bothered Darry at first but he eventually got tired of the arguing and decided to take what he could get.

He turns a blind eye to most of my weekends now, and I think he likes it that way. As long as he doesn't have to see it every day and I keep my grades up, he's fine, not happy, but fine. But seeing as how it was summer vacation now, I thought he could cut me some slack.

When I didn't answer Soda's questions he spoke up again.

"They'd take you away Pony, stick you in some boys home somewhere and me and Darry would only get to see you once a week in some guarded room for an hour."

I felt guilty, Darry may be able to ignore it but it bugs Soda something awful. I hate him worrying but he's got to learn that I ain't a baby anymore, I'll be 18 in less than a year.

"I know you hate it that I drink, Soda, but what where you doing at my age? Even younger than me! You can't expect me to stay a kid just because I'm the youngest in the gang, it's not fair."

We just stared at each other, wishing the other one could understand, this was very rare for me and Soda, as far as I knew this was the only topic that we disagreed on so heatedly. Though I'd bet he's just scared the state would find out, one more year though and it won't matter, hell I'll bet he'll be the one taking me out drinking!

"I'm going out the back to join Two-Bit and Sam." I jumped off the counter, grabbed my pop and left Soda standing there, with that disappointment in his eyes that I couldn't stand.

I hated fighting with Soda, even small disagreements like this, but sometimes they just couldn't be helped.

I'd go to Buck's, maybe later when he'd calmed down some I could convince him to come with me. Two-Bit will be going, and the Shepard's and Co., I hadn't seen them in a bit, as long as Sam doesn't chew me out for going out drinking as well, or ask to come with me, then it would be a good night.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's POV

"Hey, Darry, have you seen my jacket?!"

"Check your closet, Pone!"

"I already did!"

"Check Soda's bedroom floor then!" A few minutes of silence followed before Pony could be heard again.

"Got it!"

"C'mon, kid hurry up will ya!" I glanced up from my book to look at Two-Bit who was pretty much pacing the living room.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Pony came walking in shrugging on his jacket and gathering his shoes, boy did he look extra good tonight!

"Why're you so impatient Two-Bit? Who are you planning to meet up with tonight?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and Two-Bit laughed.

"Whoever catches my fancy," Two-Bit winked at me, "looking good there tonight pretty lady." I laughed at his southern accent.

"You won't be getting anyone tonight if that's your best pickup line!"

"Hey, hey I got plenty more gold where that came from, just don't wanna say anything in front of your innocent ears."

"Alright Darry we're outta here." Pony called out and Darry came in from the kitchen.

"Alright, Pone have fun tonight and please be careful."

"Don't worry, Darry," Two-Bit swung his arm around Pony's shoulders, "I'll look after your baby brother."

"You can't look after yourself at a party Two-Bit. Now you better be home before curfew this time got it?"

"Yea yea I got it, see ya Darry, Sam!" I waved goodbye to Two-Bit and Pony as they headed down the porch steps and started walking down the street.

"So how come you're not going out with them tonight?" Darry had been watching me from across the room, "If you think I wouldn't have let you, I would have."

"I know, Darry, it's just not my kind of scene that's all." He accepted this and walked back into the kitchen. I picked up my book and headed for my room feeling dejected.

I really did wish I could have gone, I could have used a good party atmosphere on a Saturday night, but Pony hadn't asked me and I couldn't help but wonder why.

It wasn't like it had slipped his mind or that he thought I might not want to go, he had not invited me deliberately. He'd been acting funny for the last 24 hours anytime the weekend was mentioned. He wouldn't meet my eyes and kept changing the subject when it was brought up. Maybe he wanted some time away from me. That's not hard to understand as we were together an awful lot. So why did it still hurt so much?

After an hour of trying to focus on my book I decided to just go on to bed. I was tired, and there wasn't much else to do. So with a 'goodnight' to Darry I climbed into bed at 9pm on a Saturday night.

XXXXX

Pony's POV

"OK kid now spill." We were halfway to Buck's and Two-Bit had been busy yammering on about one of his latest escapades.

"What are you talking about, Two-Bit?" He turned around so that he was facing me but walking backwards.

"I'm just wondering why there's a gorgeous girl sitting in your living room reading a book on a Saturday night when she should be right here next to us, on her way to Bucks for the first time." He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for me to answer.

"I dunno, I guess she just didn't want to come, maybe it's not her thing."

"Well did you invite her?"

"Ummmm...well...not in so many words exactly..."

"Ohhh, Pone!" He threw his hands up in the air and fell in step next to me again.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, kid, and that's the problem. Man how can you be so blind when it comes to women, no way are you Sodapop's kid brother!" I just frowned and watched the pavement as we walked.

I had good intentions, every guy there would be cracking on to her! I wanted to have a good time tonight and I couldn't do that if I'd be worried about Sam. I bet she didn't even want to go anyway. I'll take her somewhere tomorrow to make up for it.

We arrived at Bucks and the party was already in full swing I walked over to get a drink from the bar then made my over to Curly who was playing a game of pool.

"Don't bother, Shepherd, you'll never win."

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up. Where've you been all week man!" Curly clapped me on the back and I stole the cue and lined up my shot.

"Oh you know, here there everywhere." I hit the ball but missed the pocket and gave the cue back to Curly, "A new girl came into town and she's been staying with us for the past week, just been helping her settle in."

"Settle in aye? Nice one, Curtis." He grinned at me and I knew this was one of the reasons why I hadn't brought Sam. "Why haven't I met her yet then?"

"She ain't into greasy hoods like you." I teased, "I'm going to see who else I can find here, see ya."

I walked off and got another drink before making the rounds of the place, saying hey to people and catching up on anything I might have missed over the last week. Finally I spotted Dally in the corner talking to some of Shepherds boys.

"Hey Dally, Jim, Frank, how's it going?" There was a murmur of greetings and then Jim and Frank went to pursue some of Buck's "trashy" entertainment as Aaron called them, and I couldn't help but agree with him, there was nothing tasteful about these girls.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up, Darry okay it this time?"

"You know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't let me, we got over that way back." Dally just nodded before looking around.

"So where's Sam, surprised you'd let her outta your sight at a place like this."

"She's not here, I came with Two-Bit."

"Shoot, Pone, I know it may have been last minute but I'm sure you could have gotten a better date than Two-Bit." I elbowed him teasing like but his comment had brought something I wanted to say back to mind.

"So you helped Sam out at work the other day? She's your girl now?" I said it lightly but I could still hear the tension in my voice and so could Dal and he turned to me.

"Look I was helping her out of an ugly situation, just like I would have helped out any of you guys. I know you two are together even if you haven't quite figured it out yet, I wasn't making a move on her. Not that you would be accusing me of something like that now would you?" Though Dally was probably my best bud after Two-Bit, I knew better than to press the matter further.

"Course not, Dal, I know you were just being a buddy, thanks." Dally stood up and clapped me on the shoulder.

"No problem, but right now this buddy of yours has pressing matters to attend to." And with that he got up and made his way over to the direction of the poker tables.

3 hours, way too many drinks and 2 pool games later, one lost and one won, Two-Bit came stumbling up to me at the poker tables.

"Pony! Buddy! Kid! Guess what? We gotta get going pal before Darry skins us both." I laughed.

"Oh right yea, Darry. Well then boys I bid you farewell tonight. Shall see you during the week to win my money back." I got up from my chair but as soon as I did I stumbled sideways and almost fell flat on my face, lucky for me, Two-Bit grabbed my jacket and hauled me upright.

"Geez Pony no wonder you lost that last pool game, you can't even stand up straight!" We were both laughing so hard that we almost knocked each other over again.

"It's not my fault! There were 3 of every ball!" I gasped and turned to Two-Bit all serious like, "Two-Bit, they cheated me, they tripled the amount of balls I had." Two-Bit hooted with laughter and doubled over, trying to keep himself upright. Realizing what I had said I too lost it and had to hold onto the door frame to stop from collapsing.

"C'mon man, let's get outta here, everything's spinning, it ain't normal." Two-Bit followed me outside and we stumbled off in the direction of my house, yelling, laughing, trying to knock each other over and generally disturbing the peace.

We were about halfway home when a car pulled up and 3 Socs got out.

"Well look what we have here boys, a couple of greasy hoods. It looks like we found a great way to end our Saturday night." They stepped closer to us.

Up until this point Two-Bit and I were trying not to grin, now we looked at each other and doubled over laughing again. Finally we stood up straight and wiped our eyes.

"Geez, Pone, I just love beating the snot outta some Socs don't you?"

"Sure do, it completes my Saturday night." Before the Socs could react we both turned and lunged at them.

XXXX

Sam's POV

I was woken during the night to the sound of someone, Two-Bit to be exact, roaring with laughter. I got up and walked into the living room at the same time that Darry, coming from his room, flicked on the light.

There was Two-Bit with his hand over his mouth trying, unsuccessfully, to stop himself from laughing and Pony lying on the ground on his back with his legs and feet up on the coffee table. Both were busted up.

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Darry didn't look impressed at all, "Get up from there Pony, Two-Bit stop that racket!" Pony managed to get to his feet but he was swaying a lot.

He had a nasty looking gash above his left eyebrow that had tracked blood down that side of his face and the knuckles on his right hand were all busted open. Two-Bit had a black eye but otherwise looked okay.

"What happened to you two? Pony sit while I get the first aid kit, you're so drunk that if you fall over again you'll bust your head open more." Darry left the room while Pony made his way carefully over to sit on the couch, head rested back as Two-Bit sat next to him.

"We're not too bad, Darry." Two-Bit called out, "You should have seen those Socs after we were done with them." Darry walked back into the room and sat on the coffee table as he picked up Pony's knuckles and winced.

I should have gone over to help him but I couldn't move. Alcohol. Fighting. It was a scene too familiar with me. Why did the two always go hand in hand? I decided to go and get Darry a wet washcloth to help with the blood.

"Thanks." He muttered as I handed it to him and Pony looked up at me and grinned lopsidedly.

"Hey there, Sammy!"

"Ponyboy Curtis, shut your mouth, don't you talk to her when you're in this state." For some reason that set Two-Bit off laughing again but Pony frowned and made his way over to me.

"Shoot Darry, Sam don't care, do you, Sam?"

"Pony, get back here so I can fix that cut on your head! Leave Sam alone."

"Don't order me around like that, Sam's my friend and I can talk to her whenever I like." Darry stood up.

"Well I say you can't when you're drunk like this."

"What do you think I'm gonna do, Darry, hit her or something?!"

As he said this he turned to me and raised his hand, all he meant to do was gesture at me but I flinched and Pony noticed, everyone did. I looked away embarrassed as silence filled the room and all eyes looked at me, I kept mine locked on the ground.

"I'm going back to bed, night." I muttered and left the room quickly.

I knew Pony would never raise a hand to hurt me, him or any of the other guys, but it was too much like one of my memories for me to be comfortable out there.

I hoped Pony wouldn't remember this in the morning, I didn't want him feeling guilty about it. I went to bed, trying to keep all the memories that threatened to explode at bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Pony's POV

I stood looking at where Sam had just exited the room, did she really think I was going to hit her? I may be drunk but I'm not like that, I thought she knew me?

"Pony, come into the kitchen so I can fix you up, Two-Bit you know where the pillows and blankets are, feel free to crash on the couch."

"Thanks, Darry, and I'm sorry. Really I am, we didn't go looking for a fight they caught us on the way home."

"I know Two-Bit. Thanks for looking out for Pony, now get some sleep."

"Night, Darry, night Pony."

I got up and followed Darry into the kitchen where he continued to clean and bandage my wounds; I could barely even feel the sting of the iodine.

"Pone," I was picking miserably at the scratches on the worn kitchen table from where Soda used to do knife tricks, it was always nerve wracking to watch, just waiting for him to miss and chop his finger off instead, "Pony will you stop picking holes in my table and please look at me."

Finally I looked up into Darry's eyes, they weren't angry or judgmental like I knew he had a right to be, they were soft and understanding.

"Pony, she knows you wouldn't have hit her, it's just that...well I guess old habits die hard you know? You know about her past, you know what it would have looked like through her eyes."

"I know, Darry, but...she really thought I was going to hit her? Really? I thought she knew me better than that."

"Pone, you know that alcohol changes people, and she sure as hell knows it. You'll just have to talk to her tomorrow, try and explain yourself."

"Do you think she'll forgive me, Dar?" Darry sighed and got up from the table to put the first aid kit away, I got up and washed out the cloth.

"I think you should stop worrying your head and get to bed." I turned to go but he called out my name, when I turned around he held a large glass of water out to me.

"Drink this before you go to sleep, no matter how repulsive it may taste, it will help tomorrow, trust me."

"Thanks Darry, for everything"

"No problem, goodnight little buddy."

I took the glass and headed for mine and Soda's room, only just now noticing that he must still be at the strip with Steve. I got changed and sat on my edge of the bed, forcing myself to drink the water.

Darry was right, it was disgusting. Good thing I thought to grab a bucket, I had a feeling I was gonna need it.

When I finished the water I lay back, hoping to still the rocking of my stomach. I had to do something for Sam tomorrow to make up for the misunderstanding tonight, but what?

What could I possibly do for her? Maybe Soda would have some ideas for me. I sighed and rolled over onto my side. Bad idea. My stomach stayed behind for a moment before suddenly catching up with me and I was violently sick.

I lay back sweating when I was finished. This was gonna be a long night.

XXXX

"So I take it this means you had yourself a good time?" I finished being sick before turning to Soda's voice.

"Hey, you're home." I'd woken to him and Steve getting home, feeling that all too familiar feeling in my stomach before I'd even opened my eyes.

"Oh good at least you're still functioning." Soda got changed into his sweats before climbing into bed next to me.

"Phew, Pone you stink!" I ignored his teasing and jumped straight into what I wanted to say.

"Sam thought I was going to hit her tonight."

"What? How? Why? What do you mean?" Soda was shocked, maybe I shouldn't have been so direct.

"She woke up when me and Two-Bit came home. Darry said I didn't have the right to talk to her in my state, I said yes I did and asked just what he thought I was gonna do to her, only I also raised my hand. It frightened her and she went straight to bed." I mumbled out my story sleepily, wondering why I just hadn't waited till morning to tell Soda this.

"You...you weren't really going to hit her? Were you?" My eyes flew open and I stared at Soda in disbelief. Him too?!

"Of course not, Soda! Jeez, thanks for the vote of confidence! Nice to know what you think I'm capable of! Excuse me I'm going to sleep." I turned my head to the side, since I couldn't exactly turn my whole body without being sick again.

"No, Pony I just wanted to be sure that's all I swear! Come on you know what alcohol does to people, why should you be any different."

"Because I'm not that kind of person, Soda!" I shouted, throwing back the covers and storming through the house and out onto the porch. Steve had enough sense not to say anything, just watched me pass as he stretched out on Darry's armchair.

I walked out onto the porch, expecting to be sick again, but the rolling feeling had subsided for now, thankfully. I wish I had thought to grab my smokes on my way, I could really use one right now.

"Pone," I heard the door creak open and turned my back to him, leaning on the rail, "Pone, please, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. It just didn't come out right."

"That's what she said!" Trust Two-Bit to regain consciousness just at the right time.

"Shut up Two-Bit! Look Pone I know you're not like that, I just meant that no-one can be really sure of anything they do when they're drunk. I know you wouldn't hit Sam on purpose, but it only takes a split second to lose control. You know that."

Yes, I did know that. I sighed and pushed myself off the porch railing to face Soda.

"I know, Soda. You're right, I'm just all mixed up that's all. Seeing her flinch like that, from me of all people, just really hurt."

"Come on back to bed, I'll help you sort everything out tomorrow morning, but right now I think we should get to sleep, you look like you're about to pass out on me, or be sick again."

I laughed and led the way back to our room.

"Don't worry, I think my sickness has passed."

"Oh thank God, cause I don't think I could handle the smell anymore, empty that bucket before you get back in bed." I did as Soda asked, almost being sick again from the sight of it. I crawled back into bed and Soda threw an arm over me.

"Thanks, Soda. Goodnight."

"You're welcome, Pone, goodnight."

When I awoke the next morning I still felt sick and my head felt as though someone had attacked it with a sledgehammer. Groaning, I brought my hands up to grip the sides of my head, just in case it really did split open, when I heard someone chuckling. With difficulty I opened my eyes to see Soda in the process of getting dressed.

"Bet you're not feeling too good this morning are ya?"

"Mmmmm...shut the blinds!" I moaned again and slid my hands down over my eyes. It wasn't so much the effects of last night that were killing me, though they certainly weren't helping, it was the uncertainty of not knowing how Sam would react to me. Would she even be able to face me? As though he knew what I was thinking Soda came and sat down on the bed next to me.

"It'll be fine, Pone," he said as he pulled on his shoes, "just explain to her your side of the story and apologize."

"What if she decides it's finally time for her to go?" I lowered my hands so I could stare at Soda as he thought.

"Just...think on the bright side." he finished lamely. "anything else I can get you before I go?"

"Nah, thanks but I'd better get up now or Darry will skin me."

"See ya later then." Soda left as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I ran my hand through my hair and felt the tender spot from the fight last night. I examined my knuckles and saw they were swollen and cut up some but not too bad considering how bad they had messed up that Socs face. I grabbed the first clothes I saw and headed into the bathroom. I couldn't face anything today until I had cleaned up some from last night.

After showering I wandered into the kitchen to find Darry sitting at the table with the paper. I moaned when I saw the pile of bacon and grabbed a handful right off the plate.

"Hey come on, Ponyboy, you weren't raised by wolves. Use a plate."

"Sorry, Dar." I grinned sheepishly and sat at the table, gathering bacon, toast and chocolate cake on my plate, but not eggs. I had learnt the hard way not to eat eggs when hungover.

"So," Darry folded up his paper and looked at me over his coffee cup, "what are you going to do today?"

I chewed my food while I pondered his question. I knew what he meant by that. What was I going to do about Sam? I wish I had a good answer to that one, but I didn't, so I just answered truthfully.

"I guess I'll just apologize, try and explain myself as best as I can." He nodded but chewed his lower lip.

"Look just try and stay calm, don't scare her by getting angry at anything she says."

"That's your great advice?" I asked as he got up and headed to the sink with his dishes. I followed and lent back against the counter next to him. "Don't you think you could be a bit more, I dunno, helpful?"

"Hey it's not my fault you're in this mess okay? You're going to have to come up with what to say on your own. I'm not feeding you an apology."

"Please, Dar, just tell me what to do." I begged as I followed him into the living room.

"Wow. Could I get that in writing please? You're actually asking me to order you to do something. Remember that next time you don't like my rules."

"C'mon, Dar, seriously, I can't screw this up any more than I already have."

Darry stopped putting his boots on and looked up at me.

"You really feel that wretched about it huh?" At my nodding he just sighed. "Just...grovel, Pone. Tell her you're really sorry and then get down on your knees and beg."

"Thanks." I replied glumly. "Is she here?" I looked toward her room.

"No she's gone out with Two-Bit. I gotta go now. Do me a favor and clean up a bit? I'll see you tonight. Good luck!"

"Thanks, see ya tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Sam's POV

I got up extra early the following morning after tossing and turning for the rest of the night. I really didn't want to think about it and stubbornly pushed all such thoughts to the back of my mind as I looked for something to wear.

I skipped the shower, knowing it was one of my good thinking places and went straight to cooking breakfast. Unfortunately this was another task I could do without thinking about it too much so I pulled everything out of the fridge and set to cooking it all at once. Keeping track of the food to be sure not to burn anything left no time for thinking.

Darry came out while I was setting the table, showered and shaved. His eyebrows rose when he saw the amount of food on the table.

"Just how many people are you feeding exactly? You've got enough food there for a small country."

"Sorry, Darry," I smiled, "Just had to keep my mind occupied. Besides I'm sure it'll all get eaten."

"So...are you okay this morning?" I watched him make his coffee before answering.

"Yes and no. I don't really wanna talk about it. Maybe if I ignore the problem it'll go away. Not very logical I know."

He came and sat at the table with me and started getting breakfast.

"No it's not logical but it is understandable. I hope you know though that the longer you pretend there is no problem, the bigger it'll get. You can't ignore it forever."

"Shoot, Darry, sure she can, works all the time for me." Two-Bit came in then yawning and rubbing his chest. He took one look at the food on the table and his face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

"Two-Bit don't go putting ideas into her head, please." Two-Bit just shrugged and helped himself to a plateful of food.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Darry asked him.

"Well I thought I'd best go on home for a bit and see the family. Give them the pleasure of being graced with my presence. Then...I dunno, why? You figuring on joining me?" Two-Bit grinned at Darry and he grinned back.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I've got to go work for a few hours, you might like to try it sometime." He got up to put his dishes in the sink and go wake Sodapop.

"Hey Two-Bit, do you mind if I come with you today? Just to get outta the house a bit."

"Sure, kid. Let's go before Soda gets up. That guy will be too energetic for the likes of me this morning." Two-Bit grabbed some bacon and toast to go and we said goodbye to Darry and a half asleep Steve before heading out.

We walked to Two-Bit's place in companionable silence, me enjoying the nice morning, Two-Bit I think trying not to vomit.

"Sorry about last night, or early this morning, I'm not really sure." Two-Bit glanced down at me apologetically and I smiled back.

"It was early this morning and that's okay. It's not the first time I've been woken by someone who's drunk and I'll bet that, living with the Curtis', it won't be the last."

"Well you're right about that, plenty more nights where that came from. Perhaps next time you'd care to join us?"

_That's up to Pony, _I thought, but aloud I just said, "Perhaps."

"So how come you've been woken by drunk people plenty before? Don't tell me you were a wild party animal back where you came from." He laughed and gave me a push on the arm.

"Hey!" I laughed as I stumbled. "Not exactly, I was more of the go-to-bed-early type."

"Ah, let me guess, you were also a model student who made all A's."

"B average actually, I'm not that smart. Besides just because I kept a reasonable bedtime hour doesn't mean I was a genius."

"Well maybe not but the two usually go hand in hand."

"What do you mean by 'usually'? How many hoods do you know who go to bed early _or_ make all A's." I teased. Two-Bit laughed at that.

"Honestly, just the one. Although he didn't come in too early last night and I bet if you put a math test in front of him right now he'd get a big fat F."

I gave a small smile and kept my head down. So far I had done well to ignore the situation with Pony. I guess Darry was right, I can't ignore it forever.

"Hey," Two-Bit's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts. "You don't have to worry about anything. Pony would never have hit you, you know that right?"

"Of course." I answered Two-Bit in surprise. "I know he wouldn't have done anything. I'm not worried about that."

"Then what are you worrying about?" Two-Bit frowned in confusion.

"I guess I just feel guilty." When Two-Bit continued to look confused I tried to explain. "For flinching. If I hadn't of flinched, Pony wouldn't feel guilty and everything would be fine. I guess it was just a scene that was all too familiar to me and I reacted instinctively."

Two-Bits look softened as the realization dawned on him.

"You don't need to feel guilty about anything. Once Pony's head clears he'll understand." There was a moment of silence before Two-Bit awkwardly broke it, "It was all too familiar to you though huh? Boy now you got me feeling guilty." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't." I whispered. I didn't want him to feel guilty too but I think he misunderstood my meaning.

"Sorry. I won't say anything unless you bring it up first agreed?" He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Agreed. Thanks Two-Bit."

"No problem, kid. So are you ready to meet my family?"

XXXX

Pony's POV

Where were they? I tried Two-Bits house- not there, the DX- not there, the park- not there, the Dingo- not there. Had they evaporated off the face of the Earth?!

I rubbed my head where I felt a headache beginning to form. Looks like my aspirin were wearing off. I had cleaned the house as Darry had asked and vomited from the effort of it. I had scrubbed my teeth trying to get rid of the taste before swallowing a handful of aspirin and heading off to fix things with Sam and I still felt like crap.

I wish I didn't have to be hungover when I did this. Though I guess if I didn't drink last night in the first place I wouldn't have a problem at all. Who knew, maybe Sam would be the reason I stopped drinking. Darry would really love her then. _The miracle girl who got Pony to see the error of his ways_, I thought bitterly.

Sighing I looked around, maybe I should just go home and wait for them. Grumbling I turned around and started heading back the way I had come.

I was about halfway home when I heard a horn blast and turned to see a Skylark screech past and throw a pop bottle out the window. I jumped back as it landed at my feet and shattered.

"You're dead Soc killer!" I looked around for something to throw back and found a rock. By the time I had looked back up the car was almost out of sight. I chucked the rock away and regretfully kept walking.

I knew it was Davis, I recognized his car. I wish he'd stopped and gotten out. I was so in the mood to beat the shit outta that dumb Soc.

This wasn't right! I was supposed to be in a good mood to talk to Sam. Now I was all pissed and edgy and if I didn't watch myself I might start yelling at her out of frustration, well first I had to find her.

As I walked up the front steps I head Sam's laughter coming through the screen door. _At least I know she's safe,_ I thought.

I opened the door to find her sitting on the couch watching Two-Bit. He was standing with one arm over the shoulders of an imaginary person and offering them a condom with the other.

"Two-Bit what are you doing?" Two-Bit looked up at me with a wide grin. He hooked his thumbs through his belt loop and said proudly:

"I was just telling Sammy here one of my great success stories. Here, you can keep this one." He threw the condom at Sam who caught it in a fit of giggles as I stared incredulously at him. He looked back at me as I shook my head.

"What?"

"Two-Bit Matthews, you are one of a kind." I said as I made my way over to sit next to Sam on the couch. Thankfully she didn't flinch or draw back as I had feared she might.

"I know, I've used that line on a girl before too."

"Did it work?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Of course! Though I didn't get everything I was hoping for if you know what I mean."

"Geez spare us the details please!" I begged as Sam started laughing again, though this time she was blushing.

"Right now I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cause I'm heading out. I'll find y'all later." He grabbed up his jacket, took a beer from the fridge and slammed the door closed behind him leaving Sam and I alone.

"Sorry about that, about him." I gestured at the door through which Two-Bit had just exited through but she waved me off.

"Don't be, it's fun hanging with Two-Bit."

Silence...

"You wanna go for a walk?" Like I hadn't walked enough already today, but I couldn't just sit here.

"Sure." She put her shoes on and followed me out onto the porch. I started walking in the direction of the park. It wasn't far away, but still a long enough walk for me to work up the courage to say something.

Why was I so scared? Was it because I was afraid she wouldn't believe me? Or because she might be angry at me? Or was it because I terrified her? Because I had put the same fear in her eyes that her father once had? Was it because she honestly thought I was going to hit her and she decided she couldn't live in fear of someone again?

We had just reached the inside of the park when I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Look about last night-"

"I'm sorry!" I just stared at her in shock.

"_You're_ sorry? For what, you didn't do anything."

She walked over to the shade of a maple tree and sat down, fiddling with the ring I got her. I hoped she wasn't going to throw it at me. I sat next to her and waited.

"For flinching. It was stupid of me but I guess the whole drinking and coming home from a fight and arguing with Darry just got to me and when you turned to me I just couldn't help it. I'm so sorry I know you must have felt horribly guilty today for it. Unless of course, well, unless it didn't bother you, unless you didn't really care." She finally glanced up at me but looked away swiftly as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Didn't bother me? Didn't really care? Sam, how could you say that of course it bothered me, of course I cared. I thought you thought I was gonna hit you, I thought you hated me! It was eating me up all day. I didn't know what to do or how to make you understand that I would never, could never, hit you. Ever. I wasn't angry at you last night I was mad at Darry for trying to control me, and when it came to you of all things! I don't mean to sound like a Neanderthal but you're mine. My girl. I know you better than any of the guys and-"

Suddenly my words were cut off as I felt her lips against mine. I was in total shock, one minute I was talking and the next she was kissing me. My mind was a total blank and when she pulled away she took one look at my shocked face, blushed and turned away.

"I'm sorry I just thought that, well for a minute I thought, oh god I'm so sorry!" And she got up and started walking away.

It took a few seconds for my mind to clear and by then she was already a good 10metres from me. I jumped up off the ground and ran after her. As I got to her I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me. I didn't even think. One look at her distraught face with tears threatening to overflow, knowing it was my doing, and I grabbed her up.

My mouth met hers and as my hands cupped her cheeks. Her reaction was instantaneous. Her hands grabbed the front of my shirt and she pulled me closer to her.

I smiled as her tongue found my lips and I was pleased with the great response I got from her. As our kiss deepened my arms wrapped around her and her hands traveled over my shoulders and locked themselves around my neck.

After a few minutes we broke apart but I let my forehead rest against hers, eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"Do me a favour?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Anything." She whispered back.

"Never apologize for kissing me again." I opened my eyes to see her beautiful blue ones watching me with a smile.

"If you do me a favour?"

"Anything and everything."

"Call me your girl again." I grinned and held her even tighter.

"You're my girl." I whispered. "I'll shout it from the rooftops and personally beat the tar outta anyone who denies it."

"That sounds perfect, well except for one thing."

"What?" She pulled back slightly to look at me.

"I don't think you should scream it from the rooftops just yet. Maybe we should make a note to mention something to Darry first."

I grimaced at the thought and Sam laughed.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Darry just yet, or anyone. Let's just figure out a way to break it to him so that he doesn't murder us."

She winched a little at my choice of words but recovered quickly.

"I'm okay with that, a secret relationship, it kinda has some excitement to it doesn't it?" I laughed.

"I guess there's a bit of a thrill. So do you wanna head home yet?"

"Not really, I'm perfectly happy right where I am."

I tightened my arms around her and bent down to kiss her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam's POV

They had to know, how could they not know? All night Pony and I hadn't been able to take our eyes off each other.

When we first got home it was great, we were the only ones here so we didn't have to pretend for anyone. We spent far too long enjoying each others kisses and after an afternoon of running my hands over Pony's chest, arms and shoulders I knew he was definitely a gift from God, not that I'd ever admit it to him of course. Eventually our bliss came to an end when Soda and Steve just had to come home from work.

We both jumped up as soon as we heard Steve's car and tried to look innocent. Pony chucked me a magazine and ran out of the room.

"You're just leaving me?" I hissed.

"I'll be in the kitchen, quick make like you're reading the magazine. And fix your shirt!"

"A car magazine? Yeah sure like that doesn't look fishy or anything."

"Well turn on the T.V. Hurry!"

I dove for the T.V., flicked on a random station and tried to regulate my breathing.

"I swear the old bats hearing things, there is nothing wrong with her car."

"Yeah well we can't really turn her away. Hey Sam! She still pays us good money just to look at it and say 'No Mrs Engle, there is nothing wrong with your car' and send her on her merry way."

"Hey Soda, Steve, rough day?" Steve came and flopped on the couch next to me.

"Yeah you could say that, watcha watching?"

"Ummmm..." Was all I could say seeing as how I had no idea what I was watching. Thankfully Soda saved me.

"What's Pony cooking for dinner?" Or not.

"Ummmm..." I answered again.

"What's with you? Is 'um' all you got to say?" Steve asked.

"Ummmm..." I answered because I knew Steve would hate it. He poked me in the ribs and I whacked him with a cushion as Soda went into the kitchen.

Thankfully there were no more questions and Darry got home a short time later. Two-Bit and Dally walked in right as dinner was being put on the table. I don't know how these boys always knew when the food was ready but they had a knack of being here right when the cooking was finished and the eating began. Two-Bit especially.

As hard as I tried to resist I just couldn't help glancing over at Pony every few minutes. And if I happened to catch Pony's eye, we'd both smile and look away. Maybe keeping this thing secret was gonna be harder than I thought.

XXXX

Pony's POV

I was gonna explode. That's how hot she made me. Every look from her had me thinking back to how we spent the afternoon. Watching her across the table was torture. Did she have to lick her lips like that after every mouthful? I was definitely going to explode. I wonder if it's possible to spontaneously combust.

She looked up, caught me staring at her and blushed, looking away. I couldn't help but grin as I returned to my plate.

"What's the joke, Pone?"

"Nothing, Soda." I replied while I tried to quit grinning like an idiot. I glanced up at Sam again but she was refusing to look in my direction, which made me grin even harder.

When dinner ended Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Dally retreated to the living room. Darry and Sam started cleaning up after dinner but I took the plates out of Darry's hands.

"I'll do that, Dar, you go relax."

"What?" Darry looked shocked.

"I said I'll do-"

"No, no, I heard you. I'm just...surprised."

"Well I'm offended! You go join the guys, I can manage the dishes tonight. Go!" I nodded toward the living room and turned to the sink.

"OK. Um...thanks." I glanced over my shoulder to make sure he was out of the room before dumping the plates on the bench and wrapping my arms around Sam. I moved her hair so I could kiss her neck and was rewarded when she tilted her head slightly to give me better access.

"Pony, we really shouldn't be doing this here anyone could walk in." She whispered and turned around. I think she was planning to push me away so I quickly kissed her. She wrapped her hands, still warm and wet from the dishwater, around my neck and kissed me back.

I could feel warm drops of water landing on my neck and slowly running down my back and all they did was add to my desire. She smiled and pulled away.

"We really do need to stop. We have a kitchen to clean." She turned around and I reluctantly stepped away to scrape the plates into the bin before handing them to her. It was nice to be working alongside her like this, though I could think of a few other things I'd rather be doing alongside her.

Sam spent the rest of the night making sure we weren't alone together again. But it was hard to resist. Just being near her made me feel relaxed and comfortable.

When she finally left to go to bed later that night I waited a few minutes before casually leaving the living room and down to her/my room. If I was lucky maybe she'd be halfway through getting undressed. I could sure help with that. I know, I know, I'm perverted. But I'm a male teenager and my male teenage hormones were getting the better of me.

I quietly opened her door and shut it behind me, turned around and found her waiting for me. Only not quite like I'd hoped. She was standing in the middle of the room fully dressed, an instant letdown, her hands were crossed over her chest and her eyebrows were raised. She had a smile on her face that said 'you-are-so-predictable'.

"Uh, hi." I grinned sheepishly.

"You just can't stay away can you?"

"No, but what can I say, you're gorgeous. You should be flattered." I was rewarded with her laughing and coming to wrap her arms around me. A gesture I gladly returned.

"I am flattered. And I know you can't control those raging teenage hormones of yours."

"Yeah those hormones are outta control, aren't yours? Are you trying to tell me you don't have the urge to kiss me right now?" She laughed and looked up at me.

"Of course I do, but I have better self control. And my brain still works which is why I know any minute now at least one of the guys is gonna wonder where you got to."

"So I don't get a goodnight kiss?" I pouted.

She leant up and gave me a quick peck on the lips, then opened her door and pushed me out.

"Now you can sleep tight and dream of all the ways we can make that kiss better tomorrow." Then she winked and shut the door.

I turned and walked to Soda's room. Boy I was sure gonna have good dreams tonight!

XXXX

"You sure you both wanna walk? I can give you a ride."

"Yes, Soda, for the hundredth time we can walk to work. It doesn't make sense for you to get to work early just because of us."

"Besides it's a nice day and Pony could do with the exercise don't ya think?" Sam teased and Soda laughed.

"Hey I get plenty of exercise throughout the year by running track thank you little lady." I shoved the last of my omelet into my mouth and turned for the kitchen.

"Just cause its summer doesn't mean you can get slack!" she called after me. I came back into the living room where her and Soda were watching TV.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna brush my teeth, put your shoes on and then we'll get outta here."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam replied.

5 minutes later we said goodbye to Soda and started in the direction of work. Sam was right, it really was a nice day. She waited till we were off our street before reaching for my hand but I shook her off.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking hurt.

"Nothing I promise, but I thought we were gonna try and keep us a secret. We have to be careful of who's around."

"But there _isn't_ anyone around! Besides you didn't seem to mind so much in the kitchen last night." She folded her arms and frowned.

"Don't frown you'll get wrinkles." I tried to joke but she just looked at me. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not being fair but I guess I'm just more aware of other people out here in the open."

"The only person you should be 'aware' of right now is me." Sam grumbled and I didn't know what to say to that. After a minute she sighed and let her arms drop to her sides.

"It's those Socs, isn't it?"

"Huh?" I immediately tensed and looked around to see who she was talking about.

"That's who you don't want to be seen by, those Socs from the diner last week, right?"

"How did you...?" I just stared at her.

"What? Did you think it'd be better if I didn't know?"

"I just didn't want to worry you." I looked at my feet as we kept walking. Was it good that she knew or bad? I didn't know yet.

"What if I didn't know though. I could be walking alone, not paying enough attention and then suddenly get jumped. Isn't it better for me to be on guard?"

"We weren't gonna let you walk alone anymore. Even Dal was prepared to do guard duty."

"Guard duty? Kinda like keeping me prisoner?" I glanced up to apologize but saw she was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I really am sorry, Sam. I just didn't want you to constantly keep having to look over your shoulder every time you left the house."

"It's okay, Pone, I'll forgive you. I know you only had my best interests at heart. Now can you do me a favour please?" She stopped walking suddenly and grabbed my hand.

"Depends what it is." I replied warily and she stepped closer and smiled.

"I want you to kiss me like we're the only two people on Earth." she whispered.

I smiled back and took her face in my hands, kissing her softly on the lips before parting my lips to deepen the kiss.

There was nothing in the world better than this euphoria. The feel of her tongue against mine, her hands rubbing over my chest and shoulders, her body pushing itself against mine, I could have spent eternity like that.

Unfortunately we were reminded that we did have company when we heard the blast of a car horn and catcalls. Sam laughed and pulled her mouth away. She leant her head against my chest and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I wrapped my arms around her and held tight, I never wanted to let go.

"I guess we should get a move on if we don't wanna be late for work."

I sighed but let her go. As we started walking I grabbed her hand in mine and she gave it a squeeze. It felt right and at that moment I didn't really give a damn who saw.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam's POV

The next few days were pure bliss. I had been in Tulsa for 3 weeks now and was settling in well. I had my job as a waitress down pat, making pretty good tips too, though that sometimes irritated Pony, and I was even meeting new people.

"I'm gonna take you to meet Curly tomorrow." Pony, Two-Bit and I were at the vacant lot 3 days after Pony and I got together, tossing the football.

"Sounds like a name for a clown." I frowned and Two-Bit laughed so hard he spat his mouthful of beer everywhere.

"What do ya know, Pony, she's met him already!" Two-Bit laughed and caught the football with one hand as he guzzled another mouthful of beer with the other. Pony was grinning.

"He's a good buddy of mine. His older brother Tim is the leader of the Shepard Gang. They got a sister too around our age, she's not too bad I guess."

"Not too bad?" Two-Bit questioned, "Pony, she's hot! Though don't you dare go running your mouth to Tim I said that."

"Hot?! Are you kidding me, Two-Bit, she's so trashy she gives greasers a bad name and that's not an easy thing to do." Pony threw the football so it hit Two-Bits beer can that he had sat on the ground.

"Ponyboy!" Two-Bit glared and threw the football extra hard at Pony then turned to salvage his drink. Pony chuckled and tossed the ball to me.

"OK sounds good then, what time?" I tossed the ball to Two-Bit who had given up on trying to save another mouthful and had kicked his can across the lot.

"We got night shift tomorrow so we'll go after lunch before work." Pony had spoken to our boss and arranged it so we only worked at the same time, it was easier that way.

"Hey, Pony, I hear Buck's planning a big one next Saturday night, you keen?" Two-Bit threw the ball to Pony.

"When is Buck not planning a big one?" Pony tossed the ball back to Two-Bit.

"Well bigger than usual anyway I heard. So how 'bout it, you in or out?" Back to Pony.

"I dunno, I'll think about it." Back to Two-Bit.

"Aww come on, it's time to get Sam out and about. She's been here for ages and barely knows anyone, she needs to meet new people." Back to Pony.

"Don't use Sam to try and lure me into coming. And what are ya talking about needs to meet new people? She's meeting the Shepard's tomorrow." Back to Two-Bit, was I invisible now or something?

"You and I both know she should have met them a long time ago, and I'm talking about more people. Not to mention we still haven't seen her drunk yet. Maybe Sam would like to come." Back to Pony.

"What Sam would like," I cut in before Pony could answer back, "is for y'all to stop talking about her like she ain't here. Pony, Two-Bits right, I do need to meet more people, though I dunno about the getting drunk part. And Two-Bit, that party isn't till _next_ Saturday, that's over a week away, let me think about it and get back to you okay? Now toss me the damn ball!" Pony grinned and threw me the ball.

XXXX

I was nervous walking to the Shepard's next day. It was just Pony and I so we were holding hands. I thought he'd let go as we walked up the front path to a house that looked just like all the others in this neighbourhood- rundown, but instead he tightened his grip and I glanced at him.

I thought we were keeping us a secret and walking up hand in hand to meet people who hung out with the guys seemed like a surefire way to get the secret out to me. Maybe he wanted these people to know, maybe they were like the annoying customers I got at work and Pony, like Dally, had to stake some sort of claim to stop them from bothering me. The thought didn't help my butterflies at all.

We walked up the front steps and through the front door without knocking. Seems like no-one in Tulsa knew how to do that. We walked in to the living room to find a shirtless guy about 18 years old sprawled out asleep on the lounge. He looked well-muscled and had dark hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He also had a black eye.

Pony walked over and nudged the guy with his foot and he groaned and opened his eyes. I thought Pony was either really brave or really stupid to do this. No way would you ever catch me nudging a muscly greaser guy awake. Especially one who already had a black eye.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing here?" The guy croaked out.

"Brought someone to meet ya, what happened to your face?"

"Socs jumped me a few days ago. Tim and Dal came along but I was doing alright. Think I got a few busted ribs but." he winced and clutched at his side as he sat up.

"Hey Pony haven't seen you around here in a while. Who's the broad?" Another guy walked out of the kitchen wearing nothing but jeans. He looked like the guy on the lounge only older, more muscly and with a big scar on one side of his face.

"Hey Tim, this here's Sam, she's been staying with us for a few weeks. Sam this is Tim and Curly Shepard. Where's Angel?"

"Gone out for the day." Tim replied as he nodded a hello in my direction and I smiled tentatively in return.

"I know now why you didn't wanna bring her to Bucks, she's fine." Curly smiled and looked me up and down and I smiled back weakly as Pony squeezed my hand.

"Shut-up, Curly, you'll scare her." Tim gave his brother a sharp whack to the side of the head. "And put your eyes back in your head, she's got too much sense to fall for the likes of you." As Tim turned to go down the hall I decided I liked him. He reminded me of Darry in some ways, though a bit more on the scary side. Maybe all big brothers were the same.

Curly ignored his brother but turned his attention to Pony.

"What are you doing tonight, Pone, wanna come to the Double?"

"Can't, we're working."

"What about tomorrow night then?" Curly walked into the kitchen and Pony followed, towing me with him.

"Sure, hey if Angel's not busy bring her too, Sam needs to make some girl friends." Curly took a swig out of a milk carton before answering, I felt sorry for the next person to pour a glass of milk.

"Yeah I guess. I think she said something about hanging with Donna but I'll ask her."

"Thanks, Curly. We gotta run or we'll be late for work, see ya!"

"See ya's both tomorrow"

"Bye Tim!" Pony yelled as we headed out.

"Bye kids!"

"So what did ya think?" Pony asked as we made our way down the street.

"Well...Tim seems nice enough."

"Yeah he'll look out for you if you're ever in trouble, don't ever get on his bad side though, that's not a good place to wind up, trust me. Don't worry about Curly either. He may look dangerous but he won't hurt you now that he knows you."

"Now that he knows me? So if he didn't know me he'd be dangerous?"

"He's a greaser," Pony shrugged, "You meet most of us on the street on a dark night and you can guarantee it's not gonna be pretty. You know that."

"I guess." I'd never really given it much though before but I sure knew I didn't ever want to put myself in that situation.

XXXX

We met Curly and Angela outside the Nightly Double the next night. Angela was a tall girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a lot of make-up and the skimpiest clothes I'd ever seen but she seemed friendly enough. For a greaser. Pony was right, she did look awfully trashy and I reckon normally I wouldn't have given her the time of day as judgmental as that sounds.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you two weren't ever gonna show up."

"Yeah I know, Sam takes forever to get ready." Pony said and rolled his eyes. I laughed and hit him playfully on the chest.

"I do not! _You_ lost track of time."

"Sam, this is my sister Angela, Ang this is Sam." Curly gestured to the girl next to him and she smiled as we made our way over to the seats.

"Hey babe! Call me Angel."

"Don't know why you have that nickname, you're a bitch." Curly replied matter-of-factly and Angel responded with a "Go to hell, Curly. I'm going to get some popcorn, you wanna come, Sam?"

"Sure." I got up and Curly and Pony dug into their pockets.

"Get me a Coke will ya, Ang?"

"Can you grab me some popcorn, Sam?" We took the boys money and headed off to the concession stand.

"So how long have you been in Tulsa for?" Angela eventually asked me.

"Almost a month now, wow that went fast."

"And I'm only just meeting you now? That Ponyboy is so slack!" We grabbed our snacks and headed back to the boys. "So how long you gonna be around for?"

"I honestly don't know. I haven't really thought about the long term." It was only when we got back to the boys that I realised Angela hadn't asked any prying questions about my past although I couldn't be sure if it was for my privacy or she just didn't care.

The movie ended up being a musical about the adventures of an orphan boy named Oliver. It wasn't too bad but I don't think Curly or Angel enjoyed it too much. Before it was halfway through Curly had disappeared to hang with some members of Tim's gang he'd seen. Angel lasted another 20 minutes before seeing some of her friends and splitting, though she was more gracious about it.

"I'm really sorry to bail like this, you don't mind right?"

"Course not. You go, Angel, I don't think I wanna sit through the next movie anyway, I'm kinda tired. Besides I'm sure we'll hang out again."

"Definitely!" She promised before running off to join her friends.

I sighed and lent against Pony as he threw an arm across my shoulder. It was nice being with Pony like this, it almost felt like a date. When the movie ended I yawned and stretched.

"Tired?" Pony chuckled.

"Well lets just say if we stay here any longer you'll be carrying me home." Pony laughed.

"It's only 10o'clock. We still have 2 hours till curfew and it's a Saturday night." But he stood up and led the way out.

"Well what did you have in mind then?"

"Wanna go hang at the lot for a bit?"

"Sure." We made our way to the lot in companionable silence. We passed a party that sounded like there were at least a hundred people in there and I saw Pony staring at it.

"We can go in if you want." I offered though I really didn't want to.

"No, it's you and me tonight, babe." Pony said and wrapped an arm around my waist. We reached the vacant lot and Pony sat against a tree, pulling me back against his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

"It's so pretty." I said after a while, looking at the stars.

"You're even prettier." Pony whispered in my ear and I tilted my head up and grinned at him.

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

"Well that proves it then, I wouldn't be going out with you if you weren't pretty." Pony joked and I laughed. I turned around and sat up so I could look at him.

"Say we'll be together forever." I asked urgently, suddenly I needed to hear him say it. He smiled at me and brushed a hand down my cheek.

"We'll be together forever." He promised and I sighed and lay back down.

"This is a perfect night." I sighed happily, listening to Pony's heart beat through his shirt.

"We can make it better." Pony said and moved my hair to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him enjoying the warmth of his lips on my skin.

I turned to face him and slipped my hands under his shirt to rub his chest. I gazed into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back and slipped his hands inside my shirt to wrap around my lower back.

I moved closer to him as one of his hands slid down closer to my butt and my breathing became heavier as I got more and more into it. Before I knew it I was lying on the grass with Pony half on top of me. His hand had moved from my butt to my waist and I wondered how much higher he was hoping to get his hand. I ran my fingernails down his back and he moaned and started trailing kisses down my neck again. I lay there trying to catch my breath and enjoying his touch.

"Pone..." I gasped, "I'm gonna lose complete control soon."

"I already have." He murmured against my bare skin and pushed himself against me to show me. I moaned and moved his mouth back to mine to kiss him hungrily. I only pulled away when his fingertips grazed the waistband of my jeans.

"Stop." I managed to gasp out and Pony groaned in denial. "We don't wanna do this."

"Wanna make a bet," Pony said but pulled himself off me, lying next to me on the grass as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry." I said a few minutes later.

"Don't be, I'm not." Pony propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me, "I told you to never apologise for kissing me again, remember? Besides it's my fault too. I got too carried away."

"We should head home." I replied and we both stood up and dusted off.

"Wait!" Pony cried as I started toward home. He grabbed me up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I just wanted to do that once more tonight." He smiled as he pulled away. I smiled back and together we headed off for home.


	16. Chapter 16

WARNING - This chapter contains content that may be triggering to some readers. If you are effected by anything you read in this chapter please reach out and speak to someone you trust.

Pony's POV

I knew I'd pushed Sam too far on Saturday night, but I just couldn't control myself. I know she wasn't upset though, hell I'm sure she had as much fun as I did, but I just couldn't help feeling at fault. So I decided to try and tone it down a bit.

Thankfully Sunday was spent at Two-Bit's house, then the three of us went to the DX in the afternoon. Knowing we weren't alone made it easier to keep my feelings under control. Monday was a long work day and surprisingly it was Aaron who helped me out.

"Hey, Pone, I need a favour."

"Depends what, I don't wanna get caught up in your shit, Aaron." I replied as I slapped more burgers on the grill.

"It's nothing like that. My cousins coming into town for a few days and I don't want her walking around town alone. So I was thinking we could swap shifts on Wednesday and Thursday. I'll work your Wednesday shift if you work my Thursday one so I can watch over her."

I thought about it, it would give Sam and I a bit of a breather. And I know I sure wouldn't want Sam walking around on her own.

"What about the rest of the weekend? She'll be alone then."

"I'm not working Friday, Saturday or Sunday. She leaves Monday morning and I have work Monday night, it works out well. Come on man you wouldn't want Sam walking around on her lonesome, please?"

"Yea fine I guess I can do that for you."

"Thanks heaps, Pone! And my Thursday shift is a longer one, 12-7 so you'll earn more this week." That was a bonus.

XXXX

Wednesday came around and I said goodbye to Sam who was getting a lift to work with Soda and Steve, telling her I'd meet her at The Dingo when her shift ended. Then I headed off to find Curly. We went to Jays to shoot some pool for a few hours and I had to say it sure was good having fun knowing that Sam was safe at work.

I felt like I was able to relax here, playing pool with Curly against two suckers who were getting beat bad. Being able to smoke as much as I wanted. Not that Sam ever said I couldn't but I knew she didn't like it so I felt obligated not to in her presence.

I wasn't constantly worried about her getting into trouble or getting hit on by random greasers. Not that I didn't miss her but it still felt good to have some guy time. Curly and I decided to toss the football around for a bit so after swinging by The Dingo to get Sam, Curly drove us to the lot.

Two-Bit found us there not long after but didn't stay. Instead he and Sam headed home.

"So are you coming to Bucks' big one this Saturday night?" Wow, deja vu, wasn't I doing the exact same thing, in the exact same spot, talking about the exact same party with Two-Bit only a week ago? Funny how life works out.

"Yeah I'll be there."

"You gonna bring Sam this time?"

"Yeah she wants to come. I'll be keeping a close eye on her though."

"I'll bet." Curly laughed, "It's getting late, I'm gonna split, I'll see ya on Saturday night."

"See ya then." I tossed the football and started heading home. I walked straight through to the kitchen and burst out laughing.

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with her eyebrows raised, forehead scrunched up, eyes squinting and her mouth in a twisted grimace.

"What the hell are you doing?" I managed to get out.

"Shut-up, Pony! Two-Bits trying to teach me to raise one eyebrow, I just can't do it!" I finally quit laughing at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? It's easy."

"Oh don't rub it in." She replied before retreating to the living room.

Despite my begging Sam refused to show the rest of the guys later that night how she cocks an eyebrow. It took 25 minutes with all of the guys begging before she finally caved. She stormed off to bed not long after leaving us in tears laughing at her.

Lying in bed that night I couldn't help but remember how good it had been hanging with Curly today, we hadn't hung out like that in ages, not since Sam showed up. Now I just had to worry about what she would get up to on her day off tomorrow. The thought didn't help me sleep.

XXXX

Sam's POV

I woke up Thursday morning to the now familiar sounds of the guys and their morning routine. The only strange thing was that today I was still in bed. I got up and padded down the hall to the kitchen. Soda was sitting on the kitchen counter eating his eggs and laughing at something Pony had said, who was sitting at the table.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" I asked as I grabbed a glass and the chocolate milk and joined Pony at the table.

"You're not working today, we thought you deserved a sleep in." Soda explained.

"Where's Darry?"

"He's gone already." We heard a screech of tyres outside followed by the blast of a horn, "And that'll be Steve, I gotta run. I'll see you both tonight." Soda jumped off the counter and dumped his plate in the sink.

"I might come round for a bit later today if I get bored."

"Alright, you wait for Two-Bit but, don't go walking around on your own."

"I won't!" I called after him as he slammed the front door. I turned to Pony who got up to start the dishes.

"We've got the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Uhh, not quite, Dal's asleep on the couch." Pony jerked his thumb toward the living room.

"I'm sure we can be quiet, we won't wake him." I got up and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Maybe we shouldn't push our luck, just in case." I let go and turned him to face me.

"This is about Saturday night isn't it? Just because we got carried away one night doesn't mean we have to quit kissing, where's the fun in that?"

"_I_ got carried away you mean, not _we_. If you hadn't stopped me-"

"If I hadn't stopped you then it would have been my doing if we went any further as well as yours. Besides it's not like I don't want to eventually, I just didn't want to on the ground in the park. Don't try and shoulder all the blame for this."

"I can't help it, it's in my nature." Pony smiled and I smiled back.

"We're in this together now, Pone. We're a team. Don't ever forget that." We spent the rest of the morning watching cartoons on TV. Dally eventually woke and Pony managed to beg a ride to work off him.

"Remember don't go anywhere unless Two-Bit is with you."

"I'll be fine, I can look after myself you know."

"But you-"

"Don't worry. I promise I won't use the stove or open the door for strangers either if it'll make you feel better." I teased. Pony gave me a grin and a wave and headed out the door as I turned back to the TV to wait for Two-Bit.

When he still wasn't here at 1:00 I turned off the TV and decided to clean the house until he showed up. At 2:45 every inch of the house had been scrubbed and I was tired of waiting so I wrote a note to Two-Bit, left it on the table and headed off toward the DX. I'm sure the guys were overreacting anyway, surely nobody would think to jump me in broad daylight.

I'd been walking about 5 minutes when I noticed a fancy looking red car driving toward me. Knowing it must be Socs, as no Greaser could afford a ride like that, I stiffened and kept walking. As it passed I relaxed and felt a little silly, I'm sure not every nice car that drove through the East side was looking to jump someone.

I started to feel a little nervous again though when I noticed the same car pass me, now going in the opposite direction to before. After they were out of sight I decided to cut through the park, if they were tailing me maybe they'd think they'd lost me.

However as I stepped out the other side of the park onto the footpath and turned right I stopped suddenly, there was the car, parked alongside the curb. I didn't know what to do. If I kept walking I'd walk right past the car and even though it looked empty there was still no way I wanted to do that. I could turn around but then I'd be going in the wrong direction and I didn't know where I could circle around to the DX. I also couldn't stand here for much longer, what if someone jumped out at me? I was getting more nervous every second and finally decided I'd go back into the park and come out further down the street, past the car.

I turned back into the park and started walking a little faster past a patch of trees. I'd just come around the side of the toilet block when two guys stepped out in front of me. For one stupid second I thought they were simply coming out of the Mens, but one look at them and the way they were standing right in my way and knew I was in trouble.

I stole a glance over my shoulder thinking I could make a run for it but there were already two standing behind me as well. I turned back to the two in front and glared at them, my hands were shaking so I clenched them into fists. I wanted to think of something real smart or clever to say that might scare them off but my throat wouldn't work so I just stood there.

"Sam isn't it?" One of the guys in front asked and I frowned slightly, how did they know my name? "Pony's girl." This sounded more like a statement than a question and I felt my blood run cold. These weren't just any Socs, they were the ones Pony had confronted and who'd threatened him. It seemed like after a few weeks of lying low, they were finally making good their threat.

I ran. It wasn't smart thinking as I had to run into the park- away from any possible help- and I knew they'd catch me before I'd gone a dozen paces; which they did.

They grabbed me and pulled me back towards the toilets while I struggled. I tried to scream for help and got a fist to the stomach for it. Gasping for breath I tried kicking and squirming and got a punch to the jaw quickly followed by another to my ribs when I tried to run out the toilet door.

"Don't touch me!" I gasped as I bent over and backed away but they just laughed.

"You know you're really beautiful." The lead guy said as he dragged his hand down my cheek and I pulled back roughly. "I think after today Pony is going to understand what happens when he messes with me."

I swung my fist up as quick as I could and grazed his cheek before trying again to make a run for it.

"You're a fast bitch." he said as she grabbed my throat and pushed me up against the wall so hard my head bounced painfully off the bricks. I saw stars and everything started to fade as I felt a hand slide up my thigh.

"I'm really gonna enjoy this." Was the last thing I heard before my world went black.

When I awoke I was lying on cold cement and struggled to remember what I was doing there. I tried to stand but couldn't and when I glanced down I noticed my jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down along with my underwear. I knew instantly what had happened.

Methodically I pulled myself to my feet and went to pull up my pants when I noticed the blood. I hobbled to the bathroom stall and got some toilet paper before going to the sink and wetting it and cleaning myself up. When I was finished I tossed the paper and fixed my pants with shaking hands. I headed over to the sink and leant on it, clutching it so tightly my knuckles went white. I glanced up into the mirror but couldn't look at myself.

I was shaking uncontrollably and my knees felt like they were going to give way any second. I felt sore and wondered which of the bastards had done it, or had they all had a go? I didn't know and I didn't want to know. Suddenly my stomach rolled and I spun to the bathroom stall and was violently sick.

I couldn't stand being in there anymore so I straightened my clothes and walked out, not caring who might be out there waiting for me. I walked home quickly, although it was summer I knew it was already late afternoon and I didn't know who would be at home. Had Two-Bit dropped by? What if he saw my note and went straight to the DX and saw I wasn't there? Would he be looking for me? Would any of the others? They'd be furious if they found out I'd been jumped because I went out on my own!

I broke into a run and was hugely relieved when I arrived home to find the house empty. I grabbed the note I'd written and went straight into the bathroom. I stood looking around before tearing up the note and flushing it. I didn't want to risk anyone finding it and finding out how stupid I'd been. Once that was done I stripped off and jumped in the shower, hoping the hot water would help still my shaking.

I sank down onto the floor of the shower and curled my arms around my legs. I rested my head on my knees and rocked back and forth. This couldn't be happening, this was all just a horrible nightmare. I'd wake up any minute now and find that I hadn't been... finally I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up, grabbed the bar of soap and started scrubbing. I scrubbed until my whole body was red raw and I was sure I'd removed at least the top three layers of skin before I got out.

The back of my head was throbbing from being smashed into the wall and there was a massive lump. I was sure some of the ribs on my right side were bruised if not fractured and when I could finally bring myself to look at my reflection in the mirror I saw a nice bruise forming along my jaw.

I left the bathroom and checked the time, 6:20pm. Pony wouldn't be home till after 7 but I didn't know about any of the others. I got dressed quickly, wrote a note to Darry;

_Darry,_

_Not feeling well, went to bed early._

_Sam_

then grabbed a tea towel to fill with ice. I worked mechanically, not concentrating on anything but the task at hand. I didn't want to focus on anything else.

If I was in the right frame of mind I'm sure I would have known that I was in shock. Instead I went to my room, curled up in a ball with the ice resting on my jaw and went to pieces. I finally allowed myself to cry, my body shaking with the effort of trying to calm myself down. I was hysterical and stuffed the corner of the pillow into my mouth so if any of the guys came home they wouldn't hear my sobs, and that's how I stayed.


	17. Chapter 17

Pony's POV

"Hey, Pone, how was your day?" Soda greeted me as I climbed into the backseat of Steve's car.

"Hey, Soda. It was long, what about you?"

"Yeah not bad, pretty slow to be honest."

"Sam didn't show up I see."

"Nope. Dunno what she did all day at home that could've been so fun though."

"Maybe Two-Bit never showed."

"Maybe, though to be honest I kinda thought she would have walked anyway."

"I guess we finally scared some sense into her." I grinned and Soda laughed.

Steve dropped us at home before driving off as Soda yelled out "Glove before love!" so I guessed he was going to see Evie. Steve's middle finger appeared out the window as he turned the corner.

Soda and I walked inside to find Darry still at work and Sam nowhere to be seen. Soda headed off to his room and I started for the kitchen. Man was it hot tonight! I pulled a Pepsi outta the fridge and had downed half of it in one gulp before I noticed a note on the table. I frowned after I read it, Sam had seemed perfectly fine when I left for work today. Soda came in clad only in his work pants and took the Pepsi out of my hand.

"What's that?" He came to read the note over my shoulder, "Huh, I guess we know why she didn't come to the DX. At least the guys aren't here tonight to wake her." He took a gulp of my drink and handed it back to me, then headed toward the bathroom.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"It's too hot to eat. Make something light, a salad maybe, I'm going in for a shower before I melt."

"Salad it is." I muttered and downed the last of the Pepsi. I was halfway through making a coleslaw when Darry got home.

"Hey, Ponyboy."

"Hey, Darry, you sound exhausted, tough day?" He came in and slumped at the kitchen table.

"You can say that again. Where is everyone? It hasn't been this quiet here for weeks."

"Dunno where Two-Bit and Dally are, Steve is out, thank God." I rolled my eyes and Darry chuckled, he knew Steve and I didn't get on, hell I think anyone short of a coma could tell that Steve and I didn't get on. "Soda's in the shower and Sam's in bed." I gestured to her note.

"She okay?"

"I dunno, she was already in bed when we got home. I was gonna finish dinner then see if she was up for eating anything, if she's awake."

"Maybe it's best just to let her sleep for a while. What's for dinner anyhow?"

"Just a coleslaw. Hope you're not hungry but Soda and I were too hot to eat much."

"Not hungry, just tired. Early to bed tonight I think." Soda came out then and the three of us sat down to eat together. It was nice, just like old times and despite Darry wanting an early night he stayed up to play a few poker games with Soda and I. I think he missed the three of us hanging like this.

Soda went to give Darry a massage and I decided Darry was right, no need to go and risk waking Sam up, I'd check on her in the morning. When Soda had put Darry to sleep and came in to bed we lay awake talking quietly for a while and he kept trying to get me to admit my feelings for Sam.

"Fine you want to know the truth, Soda?" I whispered.

"Sure." He answered back quietly, I think he was right on the verge of sleep, well I was about to ruin that.

"Sam and I have been secretly dating for almost 2 weeks, well goodnight." I rolled over but I felt Soda sit up.

"What? No, you're joking. You have to be. Aren't you? Pone, please tell me you're joking."

"You wanted to know the truth." I muttered and Soda pulled me to face him.

"You're dating? Have you thought about this at all?"

"I've thought about it loads of times actually. But I'm not telling you all the details." I grinned but Soda didn't return it.

"Ponyboy! Be serious. Have you thought about what Darry is gonna say? Or do? He'll go ballistic, he'll tan your hide." That wiped the grin from my face.

"We've thought about trying to break it to him but we're waiting for the right time." Soda sighed and lay back down.

"There's never going to be a right time, Pony. Either wait till he's in a really good mood or a really tired one like tonight so he won't have the energy to kill you."

"Sounds like a plan." I laughed quietly and Soda was silent for a bit.

"So, what's it like?"

"Goodnight, Soda." I rolled over again but Soda leant over me.

"I just wanna know how my kid brother likes having a serious girlfriend. Wait just how serious is this?"

"We're not _that_ serious, Soda, we haven't even been dating for 2 weeks yet, and it's great, I like it just fine but can we please talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Fine, but we will be talking about this you hear?"

"Yeah I hear, now good night."

"Goodnight, Pone." I felt him lay back down and within minutes we were both fast asleep.

XXXX

Sam's POV

When I woke up the next morning I wondered why I was all wet. It was hot but surely I didn't sweat that much. Then I remembered. It all came flooding back to me at once; the Socs, waking up on the toilet floor and _knowing_, going to pieces like that. I guess I must have bawled myself to sleep.

I sat up and a wet tea towel fell onto my lap. That's why I was all wet, the ice obviously melted during the night. I reached up and gingerly ran my hand along my jaw. It was tender and I hoped the bruise wasn't too big, how was I going to explain that one?

I pulled my shirt up to look at my ribs and was shocked. There was a big dark bruise forming, good thing I could cover that up. I reached up to touch the back of my head and winced. It was the most sore of all and there was a sizable lump, at least no-one would see that. As long as none of the guys bashed me on the head the only injury I'd have to explain would be my jaw.

I opened the door and listened. I could hear someone moving around in the kitchen so at least one of the guys was up. I sighed and went to face the music, wondering which one it was.

I walked into the kitchen and stood against the wall, waiting for Darry to notice me. He turned to me with a 'morning' and did a double take when he saw me. Uh-oh.

"What happened?" He dropped the spatula and made his way over to me, frowning as he carefully took my face and tilted it up.

"So it's that bad huh?"

"What happened?" he repeated.

"I was cleaning yesterday, went to take the rubbish out and tripped down the porch steps." That sounded plausible. Darry winced and went back to the stove.

"Sit down, does it hurt to eat?"

"I don't know, I haven't eaten anything yet."

"How are you other than that? I saw your note."

"Oh right, yeah alright I guess. I think I'm gonna go back to bed after breakfast, just to be sure, though I should get some dry sheets." Darry raised his eyebrows as he paced a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"You, uh, have some sort of accident or something?" He asked awkwardly and I smiled. Well I tried to anyway.

"No, Darry. I went to bed with some ice on my jaw last night to help with the swelling and it melted during the night, it hasn't dried yet."

"That was good thinking. I'll get you some dry sheets before I go then."

"Thanks." I turned to eat, wincing a little. It hurt a bit to chew but it was bearable and I was starving. I got up to put my plate in the sink when Soda bounded in.

"Morning, Sammy! How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright I think. I'll take it easy today just to be sure." I turned to face him and the smile disappeared from his face.

"What happened to your face, who did that?"

I laughed nervously "Relax, Soda, I just fell down the porch steps yesterday that's all." Darry came back in then.

"I put new sheets in your room, Sam. I want you to take it easy today and see if you can keep down breakfast and lunch before you go anywhere, you hear? Don't overdo it."

"I won't, thanks Darry. I'm gonna go back to bed, you two have a good day."

I walked to my bed and pulled on clean clothes before stripping and remaking my bed. I tried to clear my head as I lay down but I couldn't. I didn't get it. When I was on my own I couldn't stop thinking about what happened and wanted to be with other people to distract me. But when I was with other people it was too hard to force conversation and play happy when I wasn't and I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't win so I did the next best thing, drew the blanket up over my head and tried to sleep.

XXXX

Pony's POV

I stumbled into the kitchen next morning with a huge yawn and sat at the table.

"Morning, Soda, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Morning and no I still got time. Hey, uh, do me a favor and don't freak when you see your girlfriend this morning okay?"

"Shut up, Soda, do you want Darry to hear you?"

"Relax he left for work already, he made pancakes too. They're not as good as my green ones but they'll do." I grabbed the pancakes and syrup and frowned at Soda.

"What exactly do you mean by 'don't freak when I see my girlfriend'? How's she feeling?"

"A bit better, she's gone back to bed. Darry wants her to keep down breakfast and lunch before you two go anywhere. Actually though it's her face."

"What about it? It's perfect" I asked through a mouthful of pancake and Soda rolled his eyes.

"She fell down the porch steps yesterday and bruised her jaw."

"How bad is it?"

"It looks nasty but she was eating alright. Hurry up with your plate, I wanna get these dishes done before I go to work." I got up and made to head toward Sam's room but Soda stopped me.

"If she feels better you and Sam come by the DX later okay? So we can talk." He eyed me meaningfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered as I made my way to Sam's room. I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer, surely she wouldn't be asleep already? I opened the door quietly and she rolled over to face me.

"Hey." I said as I shut the door and made my way over, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You feeling okay?" I ran my fingers gently over her bruise.

"Yeah not too bad. Darry wants me to keep down breakfast and lunch before we go anywhere though."

"Yeah, Soda told me. That's okay; we can hang around here till you feel better." She nodded but I thought I saw tears well up in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong? Here scoot over."

I lay down and wrapped an arm around her, tucking her head under my chin. She grabbed my shirt front in her fists and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're okay, I'm here."

We stayed like that for over an hour until Sam sighed and sat up. It looked like she'd been crying.

"I'm gonna take a shower, it might help me feel better."

"Yeah, okay." I replied as she crawled over me to get some clothes. "You sure you're okay?" She only nodded as she left the room and I wasn't convinced. While she was in the shower I grabbed a pillow and blanket and sat them on the lounge. When she came out I pointed her toward them.

"Lie down." I ordered and covered her with the blanket. "You want TV or a book?"

"TV." She muttered and I flicked it on for her. As I sat with her feet in my lap I kept glancing over at her. She didn't have a fever and she'd kept her breakfast down but I knew something wasn't right. Finally I stood up and she looked at me.

"Lunch?" I offered and she shrugged.

"Sure." I frowned and bent down to feel her forehead.

"I'll make you some soup. Lay still." She ate her bowl of soup as well as some toast and when I'd finished tidying up the kitchen I joined her on the lounge again. After 30 minutes she sat up and pushed the blanket off her.

"Can we go to the DX now?"

"I dunno." I frowned.

"Come on, Ponyboy. I kept breakfast and lunch down and I don't have a fever."

"That's true, but there's something else. You just seem...lifeless."

"The fresh air will do me good." She begged and I caved in.

"Fine. But if you start feeling funny then you tell me and we'll come home."

"I will." She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I attempted a smile back and followed her out the door. I hoped she was up for this.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam's POV

Finally we were getting out of the house! I hated trying to pretend that the only thing bothering me was an upset stomach, but doing it with Pony's eyes on me all day I hated even more. At least if we were at the DX Pony could hang with Soda and I could relax a bit, after all none of the other guys watched me as much as Pony did so I wouldn't have to worry about them noticing anything.

When we got to the DX I left Pony and went straight to the garage to find Steve. I walked inside to find him talking to Tim Shepard. I didn't want to interrupt and was about to turn around when Steve called out and waved me over.

"What happened to your face?" he asked as I approached. I sighed, I was really sick of this question.

"I fell down the porch steps, no biggie." Steve winced and turned back to Tim as he started talking.

"I noticed it was a quiet day and was hoping you could at least look at it. I want her up and running for tomorrow night, otherwise where am I supposed to take the ladies? I ain't renting one of those dirty rooms at Buck's." Steve laughed and headed over to Tim's car.

"Pop the hood. Bet you 10 bucks I know what the problem is and you'll be driving outta here in less than 2 minutes." I followed them over for nothing better to do and watched as Steve pointed to a hose in the engine.

"Ah-hah! I knew it as soon as you described the shuddering." I watched as Steve loosened a clamp, cut the end off the pipe where I noticed a crack, stretch the pipe to fit and reattach the clamp.

"Done. Bet she runs fine now." Steve held out his hand and Tim slapped two $5 notes into his waiting palm.

"Cheers Randle, I'll catch ya tomorrow night. You talk Darry into letting you come yet?" Tim asked me. I was shocked he was even talking to me and just mumbled 'working on it'. "Well work harder." Then he winked at me, got in his car and drove off. As soon as he was out of sight Steve turned to me.

"Stay away from Tim," he warned. "and Curly."

"No problem." I muttered and turned away. Normally I would have gotten defensive and angry at this comment from Steve and I guess he was expecting it.

"What? That's it? I mean, uh, good. That's settled then." I spent the next two hours watching Steve in the garage and didn't even see Soda until he came to tell Steve he was sick of work for the day (or lack thereof) and was closing up.

"How you feeling?" he stopped and asked on his way out.

"Better. I kept everything down. I just feel tired, like I have no energy." That was true, I felt like I had nothing in me. I could barely lift my fingers, like I was just air wrapped in skin. Soda nodded.

"Well, just have a quiet one tonight, I am. We gotta make sure you have all your energy for Buck's big one tomorrow night." He grinned and left. Right. Buck's big one. That's what Tim had been talking about. I'd forgotten.

I don't know why Tim was asking about Darry letting me go. Of course Darry would let me he told me last time there was a party that he was fine with it. It was Pony he should have been asking about, cause that's what I was sure thinking. Would Pony let me go?

When we got home Darry was already there and halfway through making dinner. Two-Bit was stretched out on the couch and Steve went over, pushed his feet off and plopped himself down. Pony took Darry's armchair so I followed Soda into the kitchen to see Darry.

"Hey slow day? I wasn't expecting you home till later."

"Slower than a stoned sloth." Soda replied. He jumped up to sit on the counter and started picking cheese cubes out of the salad bowl.

"You feeling better?" Darry asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I kept everything down so I think it must have just been a 24 hour bug. I'm sure I'll be well enough to go to Buck's tomorrow night." I'd thought about it on the way over and decided a party was exactly what I wanted right now. I'd had to force myself not to think about the events of the previous day and all I wanted was to forget about it for a while and if that meant getting wasted beyond all sanity then I was fine with it.

"Soda go and wash your hands! We want ranch dressing on this salad not grease and car oil!" Soda took one more piece of cheese and ducked Darry's hand as he took off down the hall, grinning like a maniac.

XXXX

7:00pm the next night found the whole gang at the Curtis', even Dally. I was a little surprised to see him since I hadn't seen him around for a while, unless you count the few minutes he was awake on Thursday.

I had managed to make it through the day with a fake smile planted on my face and thoughts of how good tonight would feel keeping me going. Work was hell but it was over now and I'd soon be at Buck's.

"Urhg! Sam what are you doing? That's gross!" Two-Bit held his hands up in front of his face and backed away from the bathroom.

"It's just eyeliner, Two-Bit." I wasn't normally a make-up kind of girl but I wanted to look good tonight. I needed to feel good about myself. I packed the foundation on till the bruise along my jaw was nothing but a faint shadow. I had even dressed up in a tight mini skirt and a black halterneck.

"I don't care what it's called just hurry up will ya? I gotta piss." I finished my make-up and walked into the living room where the guys were. As soon as I set foot in the room Pony's jaw dropped and I was met with catcalls and wolf whistles from the guys. Soda reached over to smack Pony's jaw shut.

"Catching flies there, Pone? Hurry up and piss Two-Bit, then we're on our way."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Two-Bit left and I went to sit next to Pony.

"Does that mean I look okay?" I asked over the blasting of the radio.

"We're not going anywhere anymore, we're staying here." I looked up at him confused and he leaned to whisper in my ear. "I want you all to myself tonight." I blushed and looked round to make sure none of the guys were paying us any attention. Soda was sitting on the arm of the chair next to Pony. He was looking straight ahead but had a small smile on his face and was shaking his head slightly.

I looked at Pony and glanced at Soda, trying to convey to him my meaning. He glanced over his shoulder and then turned to me.

"It's okay. Soda knows not to say anything, right Soda?" Sodapop didn't say anything, just took a deep breath, turned to me, winked and went to join Steve and Dally as they wrapped up their card game.

Two-Bit came back out and we all got up to leave as Darry came in to say goodbye. He took one look at me and shook his head.

"No way, you are not wearing that. Go and put jeans on."

"Why what's wrong with this?"

"Come on, Darry, we're late as it is!" Soda whined and Darry turned to him.

"I can't let her go to Buck's wearing that. You've seen the scum that hang round there what do you think they'll do to her?"

"I'm a big girl, Darry, I'm nearly 17, I can take care of myself. Besides I'll have five of the toughest hoods in Tulsa looking out for me."

"Not to mention it'll take her another 2 hours to find something new to wear." I glared at Two-Bit before turning back to Darry.

"Pleeeeease?" Darry just looked at me and I gave him my best puppy dog look I could manage. Finally he sighed and turned to the guys.

"Do not, I repeat, _do not_ take your eyes off her. I'm holding you all responsible for her wellbeing. If anything happens to her I'll beat your heads in."

"Gee I'm glad you weren't born a girl, Pone. Imagine all the years of this if you had been Superman's baby sister." Pony gave Two-Bit the finger and Darry gave him a punch to his upper arm.

"Shut-up, Two-Bit. Why don't y'all get going before I change my mind." There were shouts of goodbye and I gave Darry a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll take care of myself, I promise."

"Just be home by 1." I smiled and followed the guys out the door.

The walk to Buck's was only 20 minutes but I was ready for a drink by the time we got there. I'd had a few mouthfuls of Two-Bit's beer on the way over but now I wanted something stronger. As the guys disappeared to various areas of the room Pony slipped an arm around my waist.

"Wanna drink?"

"Vodka." I replied and he led me through the crowd of people to the bar. As Pony got our drinks I surveyed the room. I couldn't believe how many people were here. I saw Curly at the pool tables with Jerry from work, Angela was at the jukebox with some other girls, Aaron was talking to a friend of Pony's whose name I knew was Mark. I saw Tim at the poker tables where Steve and Soda had already parked themselves.

Pony handed me my drink and I was so thirsty I gulped most of it in one go.

"Thirsty?" Pony chuckled and I nodded as he turned to get me another.

2 hours and an unknown number of drinks later I was feeling pretty good. I was sitting at the bar with Curly, Pony and Angela. I was arguing with Curly about how girls were just as good as guys.

"Oh please," Curly said, "I bet I could lift that table off the ground."

"I could too, and I wouldn't even have to strain myself."

"Right, and how would that work?"

"I'd just give a little smile and batter my lashes and I could get some horny guy to do it for me." Angela laughed.

"Well I can hold my alcohol better. Look at you it's been 2 hours and you're already drunk. How many drinks have you had? 3?" Curly teased.

"Seven." Pony answered. "So maybe we should get you some water." he said to me but I wasn't listening.

"I bet I could skull a whole beer faster than you." I challenged and Curly laughed, "You're on!" Pony groaned at the two of us.

I ordered the beers, gave one to Curly and counted to 3. We started drinking and the taste of the beer was revolting. I wanted to spit it out but there was no way I was gonna let Curly win. I was just nearing the ¾ mark when Curly slammed his empty bottle on the bar and wiped his mouth.

"I win! Now cough up." he grinned and held out his hand.

"We didn't have any money going!" I protested and gave the rest of my drink to Pony who downed it.

"I guess I should have thought about that. How about a dance then?" I grabbed his outstretched hand and stood up. As I did I almost face planted straight onto the floor, but Curly caught me. He laughed with me and pulled me onto the dance floor.

It was fun dancing with Curly. I had to admit I was surprised he wasn't being a sleaze but he was actually a good dancer. Well as good a dancer as he could have been while attempting to keep me vertical.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Curly offered after I nearly fell for the 100th time but I shook my head.

"This is fun!"

"Take a hike, Shepard." I turned to see Steve and before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other end of the dance floor.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"He's my friend, Steve and we were just dancing."

"He's Curly Shepard. He's got a lot more on his mind than 'just dancing'." I rolled my eyes but had to grin.

"You worry too much! I'm going to get another drink."

I left him there and walked over to the bar, and by walked I mean stumbled and staggered and somehow kept walking off to the side instead of in a straight line. Suddenly my legs were knocked out from under me and I was in someone's arms being spun around.

"Sammy!"

"Two-Bit stop!" I shrieked and tightened my grip around his neck as he stumbled. "Two-Bit put me down before you kill us both." I laughed as he sat me on a stool and fell against the bar, shouting out.

"Two of your strongest shots, Buck!" 2 minutes later 2 shot glasses full of bright green liquid were in front of us.

"What's this?"

"It's magic juice!" Two-Bit held up his shot glass. "Just drink it!" I laughed and tapped my glass against his before downing it.

"You want a drink?" he offered and I nodded. I knew I was pretty wasted but I didn't care, that's what I wanted. I figured since there was still a small part in my mind that remembered the reason for wanting to get drunk tonight, I wasn't quite done yet. I wanted to forget, even if it was just for one night.

Two-Bit and I sat together at the bar for a while together, eventually we ordered a few drinks each and took them to the poker tables to see Tim. By the time I'd finished those 3 drinks I really needed to pee again. When I stood up I had double vision and had to quickly grab Tim's shoulder before I face planted. It passed after a few seconds of furious blinking and I made my way to the bathroom.

It was tricky maneuvering the stairs with people coming down but it was even harder on the way back. After I'd relieved myself I stood at the top, pondering how I was going to get down safely. Every time I moved my eyes the stairs seemed to dance before me.

Eventually I decided to just close my eyes and hope for the best. I put my foot on the first step but had misjudged and started falling face first. I let out a yell and flung open my eyes but luckily someone coming up the stairs had caught me. I turned to see who it was.

"Dallas!" I held his face in my hands. "I think you're my hero!" I grinned and Dally raised an eyebrow.

"And I think you're drunk." he removed my hands from his face but kept an arm firmly around my waist as he led me down the hall. Every guy we passed grinned or winked at Dally and when we got to his room I turned to him.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you, you know." He just stared at me.

"I don't recall asking you to. Just sit on the bed I'll be back in a minute." I went to sit on the edge of the bed but missed and landed on the floor instead. I started laughing so hard I couldn't sit up and fell onto my side.

"Or the floor." I heard Dally mutter as he shut the door behind him. I lay on my back and closed my eyes trying to rest but I couldn't. The room felt like it was spinning and when I opened my eyes it didn't stop. The walls were twisting and bowing in and the roof was spinning slowly.

I ran out of Dally's room and made it to the bathroom just in time, spewing my guts into the toilet. When I was finished I sat back, too tired to move. I realised I didn't have to when I saw someone had stashed 3 beers behind the toilet. I smiled as I reached for them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Pony's POV

"That's $20, Shepard, cough it up." I grinned as Curly slapped his money into my palm and I pocketed it.

"Rack em up, one more game double or nothing." Curly reached into each pocket to pull out the balls.

"Aren't you tired of me taking your money, or haven't you had enough yet?"

"Fuck you, Curtis." I laughed and put my cue on the table.

"I'm going to check on Sam, catch ya later." I scanned the crowds as I headed toward the bar where I'd seen her last with Two-Bit. When I got there they were nowhere in sight. As I turned I caught sight of Two-Bit at the poker tables and headed over to him.

"Seen Sam?" I asked him once I got there.

"What?"

"Have you seen Sam?!" I shouted and Two-Bit looked around.

"She was here a minute ago." he shouted back and I groaned inwardly. To Two-Bit a minute ago might as well have been an hour ago. I scanned the crowds, saw Dally and started making my way over. He saw me too and headed over.

"Hey, Dal, have you seen-"

"Your girl? Yeah I got her upstairs. She's pretty hammered so I put her in my room to keep her outta trouble, come on."

I followed him upstairs to his room, glad someone here had some sense when it came to keeping Sam safe. When Dally opened the door to his room though, instead of there being a very drunk Sam there was nothing.

"This is unexpected."

"How long ago did you see her in here?"

"Not even a half hour." I sighed and went back downstairs to the poker tables.

"Two-Bit, where's Soda?"

"Oh yeah, he wanted me to tell you that him and Stevie were leaving."

"How long ago was that?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Did Sam go with them?"

"He didn't mention her." I grabbed his jacket and pulled him to his feet. "Where we going?"

"To find Sam, she's Houdini'd on us." We made one last round of Buck's asking if anyone had seen her but no-one had. How does someone just vanish?

"Maybe she wanted some fresh air, why don't we check the park?" So we headed over to the park. We searched all over, even checking the old toilet blocks but still couldn't find her anywhere. I checked my watch.

"Shit, we should have been home over an hour ago!"

"Maybe we should just head back to yours and-"

"And what Two-Bit?! Darry told us to watch out for her and now I've gone and lost her, how am I going to explain that one?! '_Yeah Darry so remember how you told us not to take our eyes off Sam? Well I did and now she's gone'_ no thanks I don't fancy getting my head beat in." I ran my hands through my hair and tried to think clearly. "We'll just go back to Buck's, she has to be there somewhere."

We were about halfway back to Buck's when I saw a lone figure coming towards us. As we got closer I realised it was Aaron and he was carrying someone.

"Sam!" I shouted and took her from Aaron, cradling her against my chest. "Sam?" She didn't respond and I gave her a little shake as Two-Bit grabbed Aaron by his collar.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

"Hey steady on!" Aaron held his hands up. "I didn't do anything to her. Went to take a piss, opened the door and there she was, passed out cold on the floor. Someone told me you were at the park so I brought her to you. A thank you might be nice." Two-Bit and I just glared at him. I couldn't voice my thoughts aloud but I didn't have to, Two-Bit did it for me.

"How do we know that's all you did with her?" Two-Bit's eyes were blazing, I'd rarely seen him this angry. Aaron pushed his hands off and pointed a finger at him.

"Fuck you! I may be a greaser but I'm not some sick rapist! She's my friends girl and I was just doing the right thing, next time I won't bother." And with that he turned and stormed off back to Buck's.

"You believe him?" Two-Bit asked me as he watched him go.

"Yeah, Aaron's many things but he's not like that. Come on we should get home."

Sam wasn't heavy but by the time we made it to the front gate my arms were really sore. Two-Bit crept up the porch steps and peered in the window.

"Darry's in his armchair, he's reading a book." he whispered.

"Damn, can't he not wait up for just one night?" I whispered back. I grunted and hoisted Sam up further as I made my way up the steps.

"Maybe I should take her, she won't take too kindly to you dropping her."

"I'm fine I've got her!" I whispered back angrily. My patience was beginning to wear thin. It had been a long night and all I wanted was to go to bed.

"Fine be that way, I got a good view of her underwear anyway, wanna know what kind she's wearing?"

"Damn it Two-Bit watch your mouth or I'll pound you!" I shouted and kicked him in the shin, the only damage I could do as my arms were otherwise occupied.

"Ow! That hurt! You little-" Suddenly the door was flung wide and we both froze. Darry looked at me, looked at Two-Bit standing on one leg and holding his other shin, looked at Sam passed out in my arms, looked back at me.

"Um." I started to try and explain but Sam chose at that moment to regain consciousness.

"I'm gonna be sick!" She struggled down from my arms and ran to the porch railing, vomiting into the bushes. Still Darry didn't say anything, not even when I had to make a quick dash to grab Sam before she flipped head first over the railing and landed in her own vomit. She finished and turned around, wiping her moth. She smiled when she saw Darry.

"Oh hey Darry! Didn't see you there, how-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth, muffling the rest of her words. Still Darry didn't say anything. Not even when Two-Bit covered his mouth and looked away to keep from laughing.

Finally he closed his eyes and took 2 deep breaths. I waited for him to explode but instead he stepped aside, pointed inside and said two words.

"Bed. Now." I hastily led Sam inside, closely followed by Two-Bit, while Darry shut the front door then went to his room, shutting his door behind him. Two-Bit and I breathed sighs of relief.

"Man I thought he was gonna go off at you" Two-Bit whispered.

"He's probably saving it for tomorrow when we all have hangovers."

"Great." Two-Bit muttered and settled himself on the couch. I turned to see Sam staring at the ceiling and sighed. "Man she is so wasted." Two-Bit chuckled.

"Tell me about it, I'm gonna put her to bed, night."

"Night kid."

I stopped in the kitchen to get Sam a glass of water then led her to her room. I'd stopped thinking of it as my room. I couldn't really picture life without Sam here so I was happy to let her have it.

"Here drink this, as much of it as you can, it'll make you feel better in the morning." I handed her the glass and she sat on the bed and drank it. Now I didn't know what to do though. The guys always took care of themselves, occasionally when Soda came home drunk I'd take his shirt and shoes off for him but I didn't really wanna undress Sam. Okay well I did but not in this situation. Before I could make a move though her eyes went wide and she ran out of the room and into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet bowl before being violently sick.

"It's okay, I've got you." I reassured her as I grabbed her hair and gathered it at the back of her neck. I reached up for one of her hair ties from the bathroom sink and did a bad job of tying of her hair up but at least she wouldn't vomit in it.

"You should go," Sam said between gags, "You don't need to see this, I'm a mess." Her voice cracked and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm that rested on the toilet bowl.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've been where you are before trust me, I know it's not pleasant."

I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under water before folding it up and lying it across the back of her neck. After a few minutes with no more vomiting I thought we might be safe.

"Are you ready to make a try for bed yet?" When she nodded I helped her up and took most of her weight as I helped her back to the bedroom. I grabbed a bucket and refilled the water glass before going back to her room where she was lying sideways across the bed.

"Hey Sam, sit up, try and take a few sips of water before sleeping. Don't gulp it though!"

She sat up and took a few careful sips before placing the glass on the bedside table.

"Tonight was fun." I took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Do you remember any of it?"

"Some of it, tell me one thing though."

"What?" She moved closer to me.

"I don't remember kissing you tonight." I smiled.

"That's because we didn't kiss."

"I think we should fix that." she whispered then leaned in and kissed me. It was great. I forgot how good kissing her was. We were lying on her bed when I knew we were heading into dangerous waters. The alcohol was impairing my judgment and I doubt she had any sense left in her tonight. I tried to tell myself to stop but couldn't think of a good enough reason why. When her hands started sliding under my shirt I sighed and pulled away.

"We should stop."

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"I'm taking advantage of you. I won't do that!" I sat up and she sighed and sat up with me.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Get angry about us. About the things we do, the limits we push." I didn't say anything and she sighed. "We don't have to do anything tonight but will you stay with me?"

"Of course, why don't you put your pajamas on and get comfortable." I grabbed one of my old shirts to replace my party smelling one and Sam got up to put her pajamas on. I looked away as she got changed and when she climbed into bed I threw the sheet over us and held her tight.

"You're a special guy, Ponyboy."

"Yeah? How's that do you figure?" I chuckled.

"First you wouldn't take advantage of me."

"Most guys wouldn't."

"And you looked away when I got changed."

"That's just common decency."

"And you wanna hear the most important reason of all." She rolled over to face me, "You kissed me tonight even though I'd just thrown up." I laughed quietly.

"Well you got me there, not many guys would be willing to do that." I kissed her lightly on the nose, "Nothing could stop me from kissing you but right now we should get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ponyboy." She smiled and rolled over.


	20. Chapter 20

Soda's POV

I yawned as I awoke to the sun streaming through the open curtains and rolled over. Wait a minute, that couldn't be right. I opened my eyes to check that I did in fact have the whole bed to myself, Pony wasn't here. Which means he either hasn't come home yet or he passed out on the couch. I sighed as I got up, praying it was the latter.

After checking the lounge for Pony I walked into the kitchen to find Darry sitting at the table with his morning coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked me. Strange, he seemed in a good enough mood.

"Pretty good." I was going to make a remark about the fact that I'd been home early but decided not to remind him that I was home and Pony wasn't. "You?"

"Fine. You didn't wake Pony up by any chance did you?"

"Uh, what?"

"I'm waiting to _discuss_ last night with him."

"You didn't wait up for him?" If Darry had gone to bed maybe he didn't yet know Pony wasn't home. I might still be able to cover for him. He looked at me and frowned.

"Of course I waited up for him, I always do." Damn. "Especially since Sam was out too." Oh man if the lovebirds had gotten a room at Buck's I was gonna kill them both. "So did you wake Pony?"

"Uhhhhh...not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? It's a simple enough question Soda, is Pony awake or isn't he?" I turned my back and pretended to get some toast so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"I dunno." There was a pause before he answered and I winced at his tone.

"And why is that?"

"Because Pony isn't in bed, I don't think he came home last night."

"Of course he came home I waited up. It was almost 2 hours past curfew but he eventually made it, Sam and Two-Bit with him." I spun around.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Well he's not in bed."

Darry looked at me for a few seconds before getting up. I watched from the kitchen doorway as he went down the hall and peered into my room, then came into the lounge room.

He stood looking at Two-Bit passed out on the couch then suddenly his eyes narrowed and he muttered something that sounded like 'no way' and stormed down towards Sam's room. Suddenly I knew without a doubt where Pony had spent the night and what Darry would find when he opened that door. I raced down the hall after him.

"Darry wait!" I tried to stop him but I was too slow. I was right behind him as he slammed Sam's door open and knew there was no trying to hide it anymore. Sam and Pony were lying in Sam's bed, lips locked.

Pony's POV

It took me a second to remember why I was in my old room when I awoke in the morning. I tried to be quiet as I looked over at Sam who was still asleep. I rolled over slowly, trying not to jostle the bed too much. I didn't envy her the hangover she'd have when she woke up.

"I want to die." I heard her quietly grumble.

"Hey, sorry. I was trying to be quiet and not wake you, how do you feel?" I whispered.

"Do me a favor and kill me." I laughed quietly and she rolled over to face me. When she opened her eyes I laughed again.

"You look like a raccoon." I wiped under one of her eyes with my finger but the blackness remained.

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't be. Everyone goes crazy at Buck's."

"You didn't."

"Well no but I've been there a hundred times, next time I'll just have to keep a closer eye on the amount of alcohol you consume." She scrunched up her eyes and rested a hand on her forehead.

"Please don't mention alcohol to me right now."

"I know what will make you feel better."

"What?" she asked without opening her eyes. I leaned down to brush my lips lightly back and forth against hers.

"This." I whispered and she smiled against my lips.

"You're right that does help, but not completely. I think you might have to try harder." She wound her hands in my hair and opened her mouth to meet mine. Within seconds I'd lost myself completely.

I leaned down and snaked a hand to grip her hip. She moved to grip the back of my neck, a move I loved, and I squeezed her hip in response. And that, unfortunately, was how Darry and Soda found us seconds later as the door slammed open. We still had the sheet over us but I think Darry could fill in what was going on underneath. Everything was completely still for a few seconds, all of us just looking at each other before I turned to Sam.

"This is gonna be bad." And then the shit hit the fan. Darry stormed into the room closely followed by Soda, both were yelling. I jumped off the bed to stand in front of it, shouting as well, and Sam sat on her knees on the bed, more pleading than yelling. I couldn't make out much of what anyone was saying.

I heard a lot of 'I'm sorry' coming from Sam and I think Soda was trying to calm Darry down, who looked like he was about to explode. I was trying to explain, to think of a reason why we were caught in that position. I didn't make a lot of sense but it didn't matter anyway, no-one was listening.

"ENOUGH!" Soda finally bellowed loud enough to be heard over the noise. "Sam, lets you and I leave so Darry and Pony can talk about this. Quietly." he added.

"No." Soda looked at Darry as Sam climbed off the bed. "She stays, Soda, this concerns her too. I'll talk to the both of them." He all but pushed Soda out the door, into a gawking Two-Bit who we'd obviously awoken, and shut the door behind him. Sam and I stole a glance at each other as Darry sighed, then turned to glare at us. "Explain yourselves."

"I'm sorry, Darry." Sam blurted out. "That was totally irresponsible and you shouldn't have to walk in on that happening under your roof. I'm sorry, it won't happen again really. I'm truly sorry." she stopped suddenly and Darry turned to me.

"Well?" he glared at me and suddenly something inside of me snapped and I glared back at him.

"Well I'm not sorry." I saw Sam put her face in her hands and sit on the edge of the bed. "Well I'm not! I'm not gonna stand here and apologise for kissing my girlfriend." Darry looked shocked but I continued, "That's right Sam's my girlfriend, she has been for the last few weeks and I'm not sorry for it. They were some of the best weeks of my life and I won't say it'll never happen again cause it will, a lot if I have anything to say about it."

"The last few weeks?! You've been dating for weeks and I'm only just now finding out?! How long have you been fucking?!" Suddenly he turned on Sam. "and after I fed you and put a roof over your head this is how you repay me?!" Sam looked like she was about to burst into tears so I stood in front of her.

"Don't you dare turn this around and blame Sam! It's my doing as well, and besides we haven't slept together!"

"What were you doing in here all night if you weren't having sex then, huh? Jesus Christ, Ponyboy, how stupid do you think I am?!" he ran his hands through his hair.

"It's none of your business what I do with my girlfriend behind closed doors!"

"It damn well is when it's under my roof! What if she gets pregnant? Then what are you gonna do?!"

"You really think I would have taken advantage of her last night given the state she was in?! Screw you, Darry, I wouldn't do that to any girl! And there's no risk of her getting pregnant because WE ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

"I SAW YOU TOGETHER JUST NOW!"

"GET YOUR EYES CHECKED THEN!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"We were just kissing, Darry! No matter what it looked like we have no plans to go any further just yet."

"That's right you don't and you won't because she's outta here!"

"What?" I was shocked.

"You heard me! Think what would happen if the State found out about any of this, you can still be taken away, Pony!" I was enraged.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THE STATE CAN DO! I'm not letting you kick my girlfriend out onto the streets!"

"This is my house, you'll follow my rules!"

"Then maybe I don't want to live in _your_ house anymore! If Sam goes then I go too!"

"Fine! Pack your shit and get out then! You've got nowhere to go!"

"I don't care! It'll beat staying here with you!"

"SHUTUP BOTH OF YOU!" We turned to see Soda standing in the doorway, looking furious. "Nobody is going anywhere, not you Pony and certainly not Sam! We all know that! You're just angry! So angry that neither of you have noticed that Sam isn't even here anymore." I looked around and saw Soda was right, Sam was gone. Shit.

"I'm going to find her." I tried to leave the room but Soda pushed me back.

"She's fine, she's gone out for a while with Two-Bit. But by the time she gets back y'all are gonna have this sorted. Darry, you can't stop them from being together, not when they dig each other as much as these two do. Pone, you gotta understand that there will be new rules now, rules that I never had cause I never lived with any of my girls. Now I'm going out for a bit, don't kill each other while I'm gone." Without another word he turned and left. Darry sighed and sat on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. With a great effort he composed himself and turned to me.

"Soda's right, as usual, Sam's not going anywhere, it was just the heat of the moment talking." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know I have nowhere else to go, I just didn't want to let you win." Darry permitted himself a small smile.

"You're stubborn, Pone. Sometimes I wish it could be Dad dealing with your pigheadedness. Maybe then as your brother you could have told me about Sam."

"I wanted to tell you, Darry." I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Then for the love of God why didn't you, Ponyboy?"

"For fear of the scene we just had! If we told you and you had forbid it, we would have gone behind your back to be together. We would've known we were doing the wrong thing. By not telling you we didn't have that guilt seeing as how you'd never really told us we couldn't be a couple." Darry snorted.

"As sneaky as that is I know you're right. I'd like to say I would have calmly discussed it with you but I know I would have been furious, probably even more so to stop you from even wanting to try anything. This morning, as angry as I was I knew I'd lost you, that you were both already in too deep. I know if you'd come to me beforehand I would have squashed any chance of that happening."

"Why? We're not hurting anyone. Is it really that bad that Sam and I wanna be together?"

"No. And yes. You're 17, you have every right to have a girlfriend, you have for a few years now, but you live with Sam. She's in my care for however long she chooses to stay. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Neither do I, Dar. But no matter what you may think we haven't gotten that far."

"I believe you. Despite your reputation around town I know you haven't had that with any woman."

"We're happy the way we are now, just enjoying each other's company."

"Yeah well when you do decide to step it up, and you will, promise me you'll be careful. I'd like it if you came to me to talk about it but I'm not that optimistic."

"I promise to be careful. I told you I'd never hurt her. And maybe I will come to you, despite what you think you are still my brother." I smiled at him and he smiled back and clapped my shoulder.

"I know."

"Try not to forget it, please? Now that I'm getting older I need you to be my brother first and my parent second."

"I'll try, Pone. I can't promise to just up and forget my parental responsibilities, but I will try and ease up."

"Thanks." I stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll see you later tonight then."

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"To find Sam."

"No way, you're grounded little buddy."

"What?!" He grinned.

"That's right. What, you didn't think this heart to heart," he gestured back and forth between us, "would change anything did you? You still went behind my back and you still slept in here together last night. I think I remember saying something about that her first week here. New rule number 1; you stay in your own beds."

"Well if it's a new rule then it wasn't in effect last night and we shouldn't be punished."

"Nice try but you're still grounded, 2 weeks. Be thankful it isn't longer considering your antics last night, I haven't forgotten about that you know." He got up and headed for the door.

"Awww, man! What about Sam?"

"When she gets home, she'll be grounded too. Oh and Pone?" he paused at the door to look back at me. "Go and have a shower, you stink of Buck's" He grinned and left. Sam and I might not be able to share a bed but we were at least still allowed to be together. That was definitely something.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam's POV

I couldn't take it. I hated seeing them yell at each other like that and when Darry told me to get out I ran. I knew I couldn't stay at the Curtis' forever but I thought that whenever I did leave it would be on good terms. Oh well, if my leaving stopped any more discord from happening then I'm sure it would be fine, so I left. I didn't get very far, not even to the front door before Soda stopped me. He took one look at my face and turned to Two-Bit.

"Get her outta here for a few hours, Two-Bit while I deal with this shit." He threw him the keys to Darry's truck then headed toward the shouting. Two-Bit ushered me out the door and we sped off. He didn't ask questions, just drove. Neither of us said anything until we pulled up outside The Dingo.

"Um, Two-Bit, I can't go in there." He frowned, confused.

"Sure you can, trust me a burger is one of the most effective ways of curing a hangover."

"That sounds good and I am hungry but I'm still in my pj's." I gestured to my short shorts and one of Pony's old shirts that I was wearing. I didn't even want to consider the make-up I'd have smudged on my face and my hair that was still in the terrible bun from Pony last night. Two-Bit just grinned.

"Right, wait here then, I'll be right back." He went into the restaurant and I pondered what I was to do next. I had some money but I didn't know where to go. I wondered if maybe Darry would let me come back to get some of my clothes. Maybe I could sneak in while he was at work. Two-Bit came back with the food then.

"We'll go to my place. You can have a shower and freshen up. I'm sure my sister will have some clothes for you to borrow."

"Thanks." I was silent for a few minutes as Two-Bit drove. "Where am I gonna go Two-Bit? I'm so tired of running." I sighed.

"Hey stop talking like that, you ain't going nowhere you hear? Darry didn't mean what he said he was just angry at Ponyboy that's all."

"But he was right, after all he's done for me; fed me, clothed me, given me a roof over my head and a sense of security and this is how I repay him? By getting involved with his brother. Maybe it's best if I just leave."

"Stop talking like that, what about the rest of us huh? What about Pony? We all care about you."

"Pony would get over me. I could leave now and not even have to talk to him. It was a mistake." Two-Bit shook his head as he pulled up outside his house.

"You don't believe that and neither would he."

"I came into your lives out of nowhere, Two-Bit, maybe it's time I disappeared back there again." Two-Bit sighed.

"Maybe we should just make it through today before you go making any big decisions, okay? For me?" I smiled up at him.

"Okay, just for you."

Two-Bit was right; a burger did help cure a hangover and after a shower and some fresh clothes I felt even better. We passed the morning hanging out in his living room watching T.V. His sister had left to meet her boyfriend (a fact that had Two-Bit grumbling) and his mother had gone into work. It was nearing lunchtime and I was about to mention that we should get more food when Soda and Steve showed up with pizza.

"I'm gonna get fat if I keep eating junk like this." I said as I reached for another slice of pizza.

"Good, you need a little more meat on your bones." Steve reached over to pinch my upper arm and I swatted him away and turned to Soda. "How are they?"

"When I got back from Steve's they'd sorted it out. There are new rules concerning you two now and you've both been grounded for 2 weeks, yours starts as soon as you get home."

"2 weeks? That's a light sentence considering how late they got home last night, and the state a certain someone was in." Two-Bit stated and nudged my knee.

"Honestly I think Darry's forgotten about last night with everything that happened this morning and I wouldn't bring it up either, unless you want your sentence extended. But tell Stevie and I what happened."

"Oh man it was hilarious!" Two-Bit sat up and I knew he was gonna start in on a long story so I cut in.

"You mean he still wants me to come back?" I asked quietly and Soda smiled at me.

"Of course he does. He didn't mean what he said he was just angry, trying to put Pony in his place. He's protective of you both and it shocked him to find you both...like that." he finished awkwardly and I blushed.

"So are we gonna get to know all the juicy details or are you planning on keeping us in the dark?" Two-Bit gestured to himself and Steve but Steve frowned.

"Speak for yourself, some of us don't want to know any details at all." I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened really, we were just making out."

"And there's a detail I didn't wanna know!" Steve snapped.

"Why does it bother you anyway?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because I know she can do much better." Steve snapped and he stood up and stormed out.

"Don't mind him," Soda explained. "he and Pony have a dislike that goes way back. I thought they'd improve as Pony got older but no, they can't be that simple."

Steve didn't come back and Two-Bit told Soda all about our night. It kept Soda entertained but I didn't really wanna be reminded how much of a fool I'd been so I retreated into Two-Bit's room early on for some sleep. When I awoke it was 5:30pm and Soda was shaking me.

"Come on, Sam. We should get going." I got up wordlessly, thanked Two-Bit for all he had done and followed Soda out to the truck. The drive back was silent and when we got home Soda gripped my hand. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

I took a deep breath and headed up the steps. I opened the door and tentatively peeked in before entering. I planned on sneaking quietly straight to my room without having to face anyone and I think Soda guessed that.

"Darry, we're home!" I turned to glare at him but he just grinned and folded his arms over his chest. I turned around just as Darry came out from the kitchen. He stood there drying his hands on a dish towel but I couldn't face him and stared at the ground.

He walked over and stood right in front of me. I glanced up at him and then back down quickly. He didn't look angry or disappointed, he looked blank, like he was carefully hiding all emotions. Maybe he was preparing himself to kick me out, what if Soda had it wrong? Tears stung at my eyes and threatened to overflow. Darry raised his hand and I flinched, waiting for the first blow but it never came. When I opened my eyes he was holding the dish towel out to Soda.

"Go and finish the dishes, Sodapop." He waited until Soda had left the room before placing a finger under my chin and lightly tilting my head back till I was looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, Darry." I choked out when he didn't say anything. "I know we should have told you, it was wrong of us to hide it but it was so new and we didn't quite know what was going to happen. I'm not trying to make excuses I'm just trying to explain." The tears I'd been holding back finally broke free and ran down my face as I sobbed. "If you'll just let me grab a few things I can be gone in a few minutes and I'll never bother you again."

The hand that still rested under my chin slid around to pull me into him and as he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly I placed my face in my hands and sobbed against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry too. As angry as I was I should never had said that to you. I didn't mean it I promise, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to and longer if you wish. You're a member of this family and this is your home too."

I hadn't realised how much I'd needed to hear those words until Darry spoke them. I started bawling and wrapped my arms around Darry to return the hug. No words were necessary, he knew what those words meant to me. Family. What I'd lost, what I'd ultimately been searching for, unknowingly, since I left my hometown. Most people take it for granted, I know I had. Until the man that was supposed to be the head of mine had stolen that from me. I'd never allowed myself to acknowledge that before, keeping it locked up tightly. But now that wall had been broken and it all came pouring out.

Darry didn't say anything, he just held me and rubbed my back. I don't know how long I cried for but eventually I calmed down and wiped my eyes. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Hungry?" I nodded and he started leading me to the kitchen. I stopped him.

"Darry," he looked down at me and waited. "Thank you." I whispered, "For everything." He wrapped an arm around me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"No problem, angel. Oh and by the way, you're grounded for two weeks." I let out a laugh and wiped the last of the tears from my face as he led us into the kitchen.

XXXX

Darry was true to his word and for the next two weeks if Pony and I weren't working we were confined to the house. It didn't bother me too much but after the first few days Pony was going crazy, counting down the days until we were allowed out again. We kept ourselves occupied and I don't know if Darry had really thought it through, leaving us alone in the house for those days. It felt so good to have our relationship out in the open, though we kept the displays of affection to a minimum in front of Darry and we learnt to do the same with Steve.

I'd tried to talk to him about it one night when he was over but he refused to listen. What little friendship we had became strained after that and I hated it. I felt like I'd sacrificed my friendship with Steve for my relationship with Ponyboy. As much as Pony tried to tell me to forget about it, it bothered me and I resolved to find a quiet time to try and talk with him again.

When we were finally free again, as Pony put it, we spent every spare minute out together. We went to the drive-in, to diners, the park even bowling once. We went to the DX a lot but once I realised Pony was doing it more to taunt Steve I put a stop to it. We didn't go to Buck's either. Eventually we'd go back but for the time being we were happy to give it a wide berth. Life was perfect and it continued to be that way for almost two weeks. But all good things must come to an end and one day that perfection came to a crashing halt. Painfully.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam's POV

"Hurry up , Soda or you're gonna make us all late!" Darry hollered from the kitchen. "Pony get your shoes on quick or I'm leaving you here!"

I sat at the kitchen table calmly drinking my chocolate milk while the Curtis' all rushed around getting ready to leave. For some reason none of the alarms had gone off this morning so they'd all overslept. Not by much but since Darry had to drop everyone off and still get to work on time himself, they were panicking or at least Darry was.

As Two-Bit was sitting in the lounge room grinning at all the mayhem going on around him I figured it was his idea of a practical joke. I think Darry suspected it too but was in too much of a hurry at the moment to do anything about it.

Pony came into the kitchen, kissed my cheek, grabbed a slice of toast and joined Two-Bit in the lounge room to put his shoes on. He'd been asked to work an extra shift today and agreed since it meant more money.

"Soda!" Darry's patience was fast disappearing.

"I'm here. I didn't have time to shave so now I'm gonna be all scratchy!" he whined. I smiled and followed them to the door to say goodbye. Darry and Soda climbed into the truck but Pony stopped to give me another kiss.

"Have fun today, I'll see ya when I get home."

"Save the loving for another time, Pone, we gotta go!" I laughed and pushed him toward the truck.

"Go, I'll still be here when you get back, you can kiss me then." He grinned and ran to the truck, waving as Darry sped off down the street.

"That was mean Two-Bit." I said as I came in and he burst out laughing. "You know Darry's gonna kill you when he gets home right?"

"I'm sure he'll have forgotten about it by then."

"Don't bet on it." I muttered and went into the kitchen.

"What do you wanna do today?" he asked as I started cleaning up my breakfast dishes.

"Um, I dunno."

"You wanna go to the store? I'm running low on cigarettes."

"Sure, let me get dressed."

15 minutes later we were walking down the street.

"Steve still crabby about you and Ponyboy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I wish he'd just be happy for us and get over it, or at least pretend to."

"If it'll make Pony happy then Steve won't do it. Besides Pony's really enjoying rubbing this in Steve's face."

"Tell me about it. Maybe we can go to the DX later, Steve can't run from me at work and he might listen to me when Pony isn't around."

"Sure, but cigarettes first."

When we got to the store Two-Bit stood in line waiting to get his cigarettes while I roamed the store. I came around one shelf, looked up and froze. My heart seemed to stop completely in my chest and then start up super-fast again until all I could hear was the sound of it beating in my ears. My stomach plummeted and I suddenly had trouble breathing. Everything just stopped.

How could I have been so stupid? So unobservant? How could I not even realise! Why wasn't this one of the first things I thought about after that day? I don't know how I could have overlooked something so huge!

"Sam!" A hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped but it was only Two-Bit. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name." I couldn't say anything and he turned to see what I was looking at.

"I live with two women, if you need to buy your products don't let me stop you." I took one more look at the feminine products on the shelf and turned away.

"It's fine, Two-Bit, we can go. I don't need anything." That was the problem.

"Okay." He turned to go and I followed him, trying to do the calculations in my head. 2 weeks. It should have happened 2 weeks ago. How could I have been so stupid as to not have realised.

We walked down the street and I think Two-Bit was talking but my mind was racing too much to pay him any attention. Who could I go to? None of the guys, they'd blame Pony. Not Pony cause then I'd have to tell him the truth of that day.

I didn't have any other friends, maybe Angela but I didn't know her well enough to want to go to her with it. I didn't know what to do, should I keep it? Could I do the opposite? I didn't want anything to do with any of those creeps but could I destroy a human life?

It wasn't fair! I shouldn't have to worry about this! I shouldn't have to answer any of these questions! This shouldn't have happened to me, I didn't want to be responsible for this! I didn't know whether I wanted to curl up in a tight ball and cry, or scream and shout and lash out angrily at someone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Two-Bit was looking at me with concern on his face and I knew until I figured this out I had to try and act normal. I forced a smile on my face.

"Yea, Two-Bit, I'm fine." When he still didn't look convinced I fought to make my voice cheery. "Come on I'll race ya!"

I took off running but I don't think Two-Bit was buying it. After a few seconds I heard him pick up his pace to catch up with me and I increased my speed a little. I was just about to tease him about how unfit he was when he called out.

"SAM!" Something in the tone of his voice scared me and I turned quickly. I caught a glimpse of absolute horror on his face and then everything went black.

XXXX

Two-Bit's POV

It all happened very quickly but at the same time it was all in slow motion. I called out her name and she turned to me but I knew I was too late. She never even saw the car.

Her body was like a ragdoll as she rolled over the hood of the car, off the side and onto the road where she lay still. I felt like I was running through pudding as I fought to get to her side.

"Sam! Sam, answer me! Please be okay!" I reached her and knelt next to her, slowly rolling her into my lap. Her head rolled back and blood poured from her head.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even see her! She came out of nowhere!" It was the driver of the car and I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" I turned back to Sam and lifted her head to cradle against my chest. I tilted my head down to hers and almost cried with relief when I felt the air against my cheek. She was still breathing. For now.

I wanted to get her off the road but I didn't know if I should move her. Instead I used the edge of my shirt to try and wipe the blood but it just kept coming so I pulled my shirt off and wrapped it firmly around her head.

"Please open your eyes, Sam, you gotta open your eyes. Don't die on me, please, not here, not like this in my arms, please, don't go, not by the side of the road in the gutter. You can't leave. You can't leave Pony, it'll destroy him. And Darry and Soda and Steve too, please, don't you go anywhere. Dal likes you too, really, he just can' admit it after Johnny. Oh God! Please don't be like Johnny, please don't leave us like Johnny did! You're strong, you gotta fight, for me, for Pony, for everyone. Please, Sam, stay with me!" I didn't know what I was saying but I thought if I kept talking maybe she'd hear me and fight.

I didn't hear the ambulance arrive until two EMT's came and pushed past me to get to her. I quickly shuffled back out of their way and watched as they stuck a needle in her and put a brace around her neck. One pulled my shirt off her head to replace it with a giant bandage and I held it as they loaded her onto a stretcher, I think I was crying and when I tried to follow they stopped me.

"I'm sorry, sir, there's not enough room. You'll have to find your own way." I stood clutching my bloody shirt and crying as they drove away with her, sirens blaring.

Darry. I had to find Darry. He'd know what to do. But where was he? I didn't know. Soda. The DX. Soda would call him. Soda would find him. Then Darry can fix it.

I pulled the bloody shirt over my head, not caring that it was now soaked in Sam's blood and ran down the street toward the DX. I think I started shouting for Soda as soon as it came into view. I didn't care. I shouted and ran as if my life depended on it. But it didn't, Sam's did. I saw Soda come to the door of the shop and he came out to meet me as I ran up to him.

"Two-Bit what's going on? Is that blood?!" His eyes widened when I got near and I doubled over panting.

"Yea-Darry-"

"Darry? That's Darry's blood?! Two-Bit what are you saying?!"

"NO! It's Sam-there was a car-she was running-you gotta find Darry-he'll fix it-he'll fix her!" I didn't realise I was shaking Soda by his upper arms until he gently pried me off and led me inside. I hadn't realized Steve had come out but suddenly he was there too, following us inside. Soda sat me down and got me a glass of water which I gulped down and then he leaned over to look in my eyes.

"Now take a deep breath, Two-Bit, and tell me what happened."

"Sam and I went to the store. I needed cigarettes. Then we decided to come here. So she could talk to Steve. She was acting funny. She starting running. She didn't even see it…it was too late…I tried but..." I rested my head in my hands and bounced my knee up and down.

"Two-Bit, keep it together okay? Talk to me, what happened next?" Soda gave me a slight shake and I sat up, wiped at tears I didn't even know where there.

"The car came and it hit her. Her body...she was so limp. But breathing, she was breathing. I tried to stop the bleeding with my shirt. She wouldn't wake up so I kept talking to her. The ambulance came and took her away. They said I couldn't go. So I came to find you. You have to find Darry." Soda straightened up and turned to Steve.

"Start locking up out back. I'll leave a note on the door for customers. We're going to the hospital." Soda started leaving but Steve stopped him.

"What about Darry? Should we call him?"

"I'll take care of it."

XXXX

Soda's POV

I pushed aside everything I was feeling to focus only on the now. I refused to panic as I sat down behind the counter and dialed the number for Darry's head office. I tried to stay calm, keeping an eye on Two-Bit as they got Darry on the phone.

"Hello, this is Darryl."

"Darry, it's Soda. Don't talk, just listen. There's been an accident, Sam was hit by a car. I didn't see but I know it's not good, they've taken her up to the hospital. We're gonna close up shop and head over right away."

"I'll meet you there as soon as I can." He hung up. I went out back to help Steve lock up the garage.

"Darry's gonna meet us at the hospital."

"How's Two-Bit?"

"I dunno, he's pretty messed up. I guess seeing what he saw would do that to someone." We didn't need to say any more.

The drive over to the hospital was quiet. I kept looking over my shoulder at Two-Bit. He hadn't said anything else since he told us what happened, just sat there staring out the window, chewing his thumbnail and bouncing his knee. We pulled up at the hospital but Two-Bit didn't move. I opened his door and he still just sat there.

"Two-Bit," he looked up at me. "don't think that way. It'll all be fine." He still didn't say anything but he got up and followed Steve and I inside.

"Excuse me?" I walked up to the desk and a young women turned to me.

"How can I help you, honey?"

"We're looking for our friend. She was brought in about a half hour ago. She got hit by a car."

"What's her name?" She was rifling through papers on her desk.

"Sam, but I don't know if she had any I.D. on her."

"Why don't you young men take a seat in the waiting room and I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks."

We sat down in the uncomfortable chairs and waited. Two-Bit started up with the nail chewing and knee bouncing again. I wish I'd thought to get him a spare DX shirt. The sight of him covered in Sam's blood was unnerving. I was starting to worry about him, what if he was in shock?

"Soda!" I turned my head and cursed myself for my thoughtlessness. How could I have forgotten about Pony? "What happened? Darry said Sam was hurt!" Darry came up behind him.

"I didn't think it'd cross your mind to pick him up. Don't worry about it, tell us what happened."

So I told them all Two-Bit had told me. When Pony looked over at him his eyes widened.

"That's not all Sam's blood, is it Soda?" He looked so frightened I could only look helplessly at him. He turned pale and sat down but I moved closer to Darry.

"Darry I think we should get a doctor to look at Two-Bit. He hasn't said a word since he told us what happened, I think he might be in shock."

"Sit down, I'll take care of it."

I sighed and took a seat next to Pony. As selfish as it sounded I was glad Darry was here now to take over. I didn't much like being the responsible one in charge at times like this. Now there was nothing left to do but wait.


	23. Chapter 23

Pony's POV

It was awful. I hated waiting. Why hadn't anyone come to find us and tell us anything yet? What if it was really bad? What if she was already dead? I'd seen the amount of blood on Two-Bit's shirt and was almost sick. Darry came and sat down on my other side then as another doctor went and spoke to Two-Bit, who didn't say anything just got up and followed the doctor.

"What's wrong with Two-Bit? Where's he going?" I asked Darry.

"The doctor's going to check him over, he might be in shock. What he saw Pony..." he couldn't finish.

"She told me this morning she'd be waiting for me at home when I finished work, she said I could kiss her then." I leant forward and rested my head in my hands. Soda and Darry each draped an arm over my shoulder. What was I supposed to do if something happened to her? As corny as it sounded she was like my other half.

"Think positive, Pone, everything will turn out alright. I bet she's in a room back there somewhere just waiting for you to come see her. Hell she's probably even more worried than we are!"

"Yeah," Darry put in. "She'll be worrying about making us worry." I knew what they were trying to do but I wasn't buying it. Before I could say anything the doctor who took Two-Bit away came up to us.

"Hello there, my name is Dr. Abrams. I understand you're inquiring after the young girl who was hit by a car?" he looked through some papers he was holding, "Sam, I believe her name is." We all stood up.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid I'll need to know your relationship with her first."

"She's my girlfriend!" I practically shouted and felt Darry's hand on my shoulder.

"And I'm _his_ guardian." The doctor looked at us both, nodded and gestured for us to follow him. Soda and Steve sat back down. We followed the doctor to a private corner of the waiting room. My heart was thumping in my chest as I waited for him to say something, anything.

"I'd like to start by saying your friend, Keith Matthews, is fine. He was in shock so I've given him a mild sedative, he'll be sleeping for a while but when he wakes he should be perfectly fine to be discharged." We both nodded at his words and he continued. "Now with Sam, the car struck her on her left side. She has 3 broken ribs and a fractured wrist. The cut on her head was quite deep and required 17 stitches and she may have a concussion when she wakes. She's extremely lucky, her injuries were relatively minor."

I wanted to strangle him! Sam gets hit by a car, has broken bones, may have a concussion and he's calling her _lucky_?! Is he fucking with me! I was about to say something but Darry cut in.

"Why has it taken so long for someone to come and tell us this if her injuries were 'relatively minor'?"

"We had some complications."

"What complications?" the doctor sighed and looked at Darry before turning his full attention to me.

"You say you're her boyfriend?" I nodded. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Sam was pregnant. We tried our hardest but there was nothing we could do. I'm afraid she miscarried."

What? Pregnant? My mouth fell open and I turned to Darry shaking my head. He stood looking at me like he'd never seen me before. He looked like I felt, like someone had taken a baseball bat and knocked him over the head with it.

"Why don't I give you a few minutes alone." I ignored the doctor, too busy trying to figure this all out.

"Wait Dr Abrams! How far along was she?" Darry asked.

"Hard to tell exactly but it would have been early." Darry turned his stare back to me but it suddenly became a glare. I backed up a few paces unsure of what to say.

"You told me not four weeks ago that you hadn't slept together!" he growled. I couldn't find the words to explain it to him. To tell him it wasn't mine. Because that meant admitting the fact that Sam had cheated on me.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" Soda came up and looked from me to Darry.

"Ponyboy lied!" Darry hissed and Soda looked at him confused.

"No I didn't." I whispered and Darry laughed harshly.

"How do you explain the fact that she was pregnant then, Ponyboy!"

"What?! Sam was pregnant?!" Soda's mouth dropped open and he looked at me incredulously.

"How could you lie to my face about something like this, Ponyboy Curtis! And how could you have been so stupid as to not use protection!" he turned away from me and I looked at Soda, at his face filled with disappointment and finally found my words.

"It wasn't me." I said quietly and understanding came to Soda's face. It was then I remembered that Sandy had done the same to him. Darry didn't understand though.

"Of course not, she's the new Virgin Mary!" Darry snarled and Soda turned to him.

"Darry, don't"

"No! Don't you dare try and stick up for him, not this time! All of the times he's screwed up this is the worst!" he pointed an accusing finger at me and I snapped.

"It's not mine! I told you we never slept together and I meant it! I don't know whose kid that was but it definitely wasn't mine!" As I turned to go Soda tried to grab my arm but I shrugged him off. "Leave me alone!"

I ran. Past Steve with his judgmental eyes, past other people staring at the scene I'd caused, just ran out the doors and down the street, I ran away from them all. I was done.

XXXX

Darry's POV

Soda turned to me with anger in his eyes "Why did you say that Dar? Why couldn't you just hear him out for once before jumping to conclusions."

I sighed but couldn't bring myself to say anything. I glanced at Soda "I'm going to go after him" I didn't give Soda a chance to respond before leaving.

I found Pony an hour later at the park on the swings and sat down next to him.

"Come to remind me of all the other times I've screwed up in my life." I winced and ran a hand through my hair.

"Pone...I shouldn't have said that. I had no right."

"No, Darry, you had every right. It's only true isn't it? I'm just one big screw up. I bet you couldn't name one thing I've done right in the past 3 years." I was silent. Not because I couldn't think of anything to say, I had a million good things to say to him, but I felt he needed to get this off his chest. "Hell maybe that's why shit like this always seems to happen to me. The universe thinks 'Hey this guy's already so fucked up, let's see what else we can throw at him!'"

"I'm sorry, Pony, you're not a screw up. I know you're hurting but we can figure this out. We'll all talk and-"

"No, Darry." he cut me off. "I'm done. I'm done with her. We don't need to talk at all. I don't care, in fact I'm already over it. I'm gonna go home." He got up and started walking.

"Pony!" He didn't even look back, just kept on walking. As I watched his retreating back I couldn't help but think about what a big screw up _I_ was. When he started talking I thought he'd let it all out, talk about it, hopefully even cry about it! But instead he'd just added another chink in the armor he wore, another brick in the wall he was putting up around his heart.

I should have known to cut him off before he got started. Now I'd left him doubting himself. I hadn't meant to say those things to him. Most people don't want to tangle with Dally when he's mad because he's dangerous, but I think I'm much more dangerous when I get mad. I say things I don't mean like calling my little brother a screw up, or do things I don't mean, like hitting that same brother and ultimately starting a chain of events in the process that results in the death of one of our best friends.

Maybe I'm more dangerous because _I'm_ a screw up. I know I've royally screwed up being a parent, I always seem to do the wrong thing when it comes to Pony. How was I going to help him overcome this latest obstacle and renew his faith when I couldn't seem to have a simple conversation with him?

I sighed and got up from the swing, slowly trailing behind Pony as we made our way home, two screwed up brothers in a screwed up world.

XXXX

Sam's POV

I couldn't open my eyes. I felt groggy and heavy with something more sinister than sleep and tried to fight it off.

"Hello?" I shouted. Well at least I tried to anyway. In reality I just feebly moved my mouth a bit. What was going on? Where was I? And what about Two-Bit? I was supposed to be with him wasn't I?

I opened my eyes as I struggled to piece together what I last remembered. I was walking with Two-Bit...and then I ran ahead...I heard him call out my name...and when I turned around he was reaching out to me and the look on his face...he had a look of utmost torture on his face. Then...black.

That's all I could remember. I rubbed my eyes and noticed for the first time a cast on my left wrist. I tried to sit up but it hurt, everything hurt. As I lay there and took in my surroundings I realised I was in a hospital bed, no other place in the world is as white as a hospital. I looked at the empty chair next to the bed, if I was in hospital where was Pony? Surely he should be here watching over me right? Oh god, did he even know I was in here? How long had I been out? But surely Two-Bit would have told him and the rest of the guys.

I started panicking and one of the monitors started beeping faster to signify my accelerated heartbeat. Just as I was about to try and get up again a nurse walked in.

"Hey there, sweetie, you're awake. Don't try and sit up. Calm down and I'll get you some water." I did as she asked, more out of weakness than actually wanting to obey her. I just wanted answers. She came back with a small cup and helped me sit up a bit to drink. It was gone too quickly.

"Only 100mL I'm afraid, Dr Abrams orders." I wanted to beg her to sneak me some water, and tell me what was going on and to go get the doctor so I could get some answers but I didn't have the strength.

"What happened?" I managed to croak out after she settled me back down.

"I'll go get Dr Abrams for you."

As she left the room I tried again not to panic. Why couldn't she tell me herself? Was it that bad? Oh god was I dying? Was that why no-one was here? They didn't want to have to say goodbye to me and watch me wither away? Or maybe it was just policy, maybe only the doctor could give out information, I'm sure that's what it was. I was probably going to be just fine. It was probably just protocol that prevented her from telling me herself. Believe it or not, these ridiculous ideas managed to keep me somewhat calm.

A few minutes passed before the nurse came back in followed by a middle aged man with thick blonde hair and glasses.

"Hello there, Sam, my name is Dr Abrams, how are you feeling?

"Sore." I whispered. He smiled at me and took a seat in the chair Pony should have been in.

"That's understandable given the circumstances." he took a little light out and shone it in my right eye. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"Nothing." I answered as he moved to my left eye.

"Slight amnesia is a normal side effect of a concussion." he clicked the light off, put it in his pocket and looked up at me. "You were hit by a car." Wow talk about getting straight to the point! He gave me a look, I guess to see if I could handle anything more or not, and continued on.

"Today is Sunday 20th of July, the accident happened on Thursday 17th July, 3 days ago." 3 days?! I had been out for 3 days?! Then where was Pony or Two-Bit or Soda or any of the gang, surely at least one of them would be here in case I woke up. "The car hit your left side, you have 3 broken ribs and a fractured wrist. The car had slammed on its brakes but you still went over the bonnet and onto the road, which is the cause of the laceration on your head." I brought my hand up and felt a bandage running around my head.

"Sam, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you were pregnant and we couldn't save the baby." I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shut down. Just lay there and die. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Relief? Guilt? I didn't know and I didn't want to know, I didn't want to feel anything right now but despite how hard I wished that were true a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Sam? Sam, if you would like to talk to someone we have qualified counselors here at the hospital. Would you like me to schedule you an appointment with one of them?" I kept my eyes and mouth closed tight but shook my head violently no. I heard him leave and was glad as I could feel myself shaking, going to pieces and I didn't want to do it in front of a stranger. He must have told the nurse because I heard her come back in and within a few seconds I was drifting into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam's POV

The next time I opened my eyes I saw Two-Bit sitting in the chair next to the bed, staring at me. I returned the stare and he smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" I ignored his question and asked one of my own instead.

"You know?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I'm sor-"

"He won't be coming to see me, will he?" Two-Bit didn't say anything, just shook his head and I turned to stare at the wall.

"I'm glad you're awake. I didn't wanna leave but I had to eat and have a shower. I nearly lost it when they told me you'd woken up after I'd left yesterday. It was just my luck."

"Why are you here?" Two-Bit frowned.

"I had to make sure you were okay."

"You've seen I'm fine, you can go now." I still couldn't look at him but I heard him get up and leave, closing the door behind him.

He'd found out, and now he didn't even want to come to me so I could explain. Would I though? Would I have told him how stupid I'd been that day, maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was better to have him hate me and move on. I knew he hated me, after what he told me about Soda and his ex-girlfriend I'd be surprised if he didn't hate all women now.

As much as I tried to tell myself he was better off, that I'd get over him one day, I was still in pain. This was worse than physical pain, I knew I'd recover from that, this pain cut right through my heart to my very soul. I'd lost him. And I'd have to live with that for the rest of my life. I closed my eyes, curled into a tight ball and went to sleep.

XXXX

"Sam? Sam, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes to see a strange lady standing over my bed.

"Yeah I am now." I struggled to sit up while she watched me. Gee lady thanks for your help, I thought.

"Sam, my name is Marie Bradford and I'm with Social Services, how are you feeling?" She'd seemed nice enough but at the mention of social services my eyes narrowed and I was instantly wary, I was gonna have to tread very carefully.

"I'm feeling better. Why are you here?" She took a seat next to my bed.

"Because you're an injured child and no-one has made any claim to you, it's my job to be here." That stung.

"I'm not a child."

"You're under 18 which means you're not legally an adult, which means you're a child." She wasn't unkind about this but I glared at her anyway and didn't say anything so she continued. "Now why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, like where you've been staying?" I was surprised.

"You haven't spoken to anyone? Any...friends?" She flipped through some of her paperwork she was holding.

"I spoke to a Darryl Curtis on Friday. He said he'd seen you around a few times but that was all. Keith Matthews said you were a good friend but didn't know where you lived. He couldn't tell me much at all about you actually, just that he was with you when the accident occurred. He spent a night in hospital being treated for shock."

I couldn't take it all in. Darry denied even knowing me? After all these weeks I'd spent living with him and he refused to admit it? And Two-Bit had been treated for shock, I'd had no idea! He never said anything. She didn't even mention him or Soda, does that mean she didn't speak to them, or that they had nothing to say? I just shook my head at it all and I think she thought I was refusing to answer her.

"Look I've got my assistant back at the office searching missing persons reports for teenage girls matching your description, what is she going to find exactly? We can do this the easy way or the hard way it's up to you. But either way I think it's time you learned a little responsibility and you can start by answering my questions." I raised my eyebrows at her fake soft voice.

"Responsibility? You think I'm irresponsible? You don't know anything about me."

"I know you're a 16 year old girl who until recently was pregnant and has no idea of road safety. No-one seems to know who you really are or where you came from and I'd guess you live on the streets. So yes I think it's time you learnt to be a big girl and take responsibility for your actions." Who does this bitch think she is?!

"Fuck you! How dare you simplify my life like that you don't know shit about me! GET OUT!" I pointed to the door and as I did the nurse from yesterday entered looking flustered.

"Miss Bradford! I allowed you to question this patient not interrogate her into a state of hysterics while she is trying to recover from a car accident! Would you be so kind as to leave and let my patient recover, you can come back another day." The bitch stood up and took one more look at me.

"You're being discharged on Tuesday. I'll be here to collect you then." I was shaking as she left and wanted to burst into tears. The nurse settled me back into bed and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not gonna tell me that everything will be alright?"

"No."

"Good, I hate those words." She smiled at me again and patted my arm comfortingly before turning to leave.

"Wait!" she turned back to me and waited. "My clothes from that day, where are they?"

"In a bag under your bed."

"Thanks." I managed a small smile for her and she left. No way was that lady from Social Services taking me anywhere on Tuesday cause I was busting out! Early tomorrow morning I'd get my clothes and sneak out. I'd do it when there wouldn't be many people around, maybe around 3 or 4am. I'd have to hide out for a while till there was no-one at the Curtis' and then I'd grab my stuff and leave. I just hoped he hadn't thrown all my stuff out. Or burnt it perhaps.

XXXX

I wish I had an alarm of some sort. I was having trouble staying awake. I didn't know how I was supposed to make it through a hospital full of people undetected if I was about to fall asleep.

At 2:10am I was sick of waiting and crept out of my bed to get dressed. I had hoped never to wear these blood stained clothes again but desperate times called for desperate measures, I tried to ignore the blood on them. I poked my head out the door and saw the hall was deserted. I tried to walk calmly but I couldn't help but hurry.

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited, trying to look like I was supposed to be in a hospital at 2am. I was just glad I didn't have anything hooked up to me anymore. When the elevator dinged I was relieved to see it was empty and stepped in. I was about to press the button for the foyer when I saw one marked car park and pressed that instead. If I went through the foyer someone would be bound to stop me.

I came down to the underground car park and looked around, there were only a few cars here belonging to the poor suckers on graveyard shift and I headed straight over to a set of stairs that led to the street and that was it. I was free! Homeless, but at least free.

Now I just had to lay low somewhere for a few hours. I considered going to Buck's but I had no money on me for a room and even though it was a Monday night there was a chance I'd run into one of the guys. I would have gone to the Shepard's but I couldn't remember where they lived and I wasn't going to wander the streets, chancing I'd come across their house.

I ended up going to the park. I'd spent my first night in Tulsa there and since this would be my last night it made sense. Thought this time I headed for the cover of a bunch of trees rather than in the open.

When I woke up I headed straight for the Curtis'. I decided I'd stake out the house to make sure no-one was home, then I'd creep in and grab my stuff. I stood in the shade of a tree a few houses down and watched the house for over an hour. There were no cars but I wanted to be doubly sure and after not seeing any sign of movement the entire time I was there I decided to make my way over.

I snuck around the side and stood on tiptoe to peer into the window. The living room was empty so I went around to the back stairs and quietly entered. I stood in the kitchen and looked around, all the breakfast dishes had been washed so I assumed everyone was at work. I still tread very quietly and rechecked the living room before heading to my old room. All my stuff was still there so I grabbed a garbage bag and started gathering my things, grabbing my money from my sock drawer first.

"Stealing?" I gasped and dropped my bag, spinning around to see Two-Bit leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to gather my clothes.

"What are you doing here, Two-Bit?"

"I saw a suspicious looking character with a cast on her wrist sneaking around my friends place, thought I'd better check it out." I rolled my eyes at him as I headed for the bathroom and knelt on the floor to empty the cupboard. "Where you planning on going?"

"I thought it was finally time I took that bus outta here."

"Sounds like a plan. I had a better one though." I looked up at him but he just turned and walked away. I stood, following him slowly to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway, watching him get himself a beer and sit at the table.

"What's your idea?" I asked guardedly and he gestured to the seat opposite him.

"Sit down and I'll explain." I did but not before getting myself a beer too, not because I wanted one but it felt good to rebel a bit. Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything about it.

"Let's make this quick, I have a bus to catch." Two-Bit didn't beat around the bush.

"Stay with me." I just stared at him.

"Like, at your house?" He nodded and I laughed.

"Thanks, Two-Bit, but I think I'll pass."

"Why?" He looked hurt and I couldn't comprehend why.

"Why do you want me to stay? All the rest of the guys hate me."

"They don't hate you." Two-Bit started but I cut him off.

"Save it, Two-Bit and answer my question."

"Because you're my friend. No, you're more than that, you're like another sister to me and I take care of my family. When I saw that car hit you, when I held your body in my arms I thought you were dead. I can't explain what that felt like. There was so much blood and I couldn't stop it. I talked to you. I begged you not to leave me, did you know that?" he looked up to meet my eyes and I saw there were tears in them. "This isn't a pity offer, I'm not asking you because I feel sorry for you. I already thought I lost you once, I don't wanna go through that again. Please? At least until you can figure out where to go from here. You can't tell me you actually have a plan?"

I looked at him as I thought it over. As much as I knew I should leave town asap I honestly didn't want to. I liked it here and I had friends, well I had Two-Bit, at least he hadn't abandoned me. I didn't want to go to a new town and start over. As long as I quit work and never went to Buck's again I'd probably never even see any of the other guys. Maybe I should give it a go.

"I'll stay with you on one condition."

"What?"

"Protect me from the gang?" I asked with a smile and Two-Bit laughed.

"Sure thing." I finished packing up my things and made Two-Bit check the street for any of the guys before we took our beers and headed for his place.

"I'm gonna have to find a new job now."

"You didn't get fired did you? That's not very fair, it's not like you asked for that car to hit you."

"No I didn't get fired, but there's no way I'm going back and working with him." We continued on in silence, Two-Bit understood. "No more Buck's either, or the DX."

"You don't have to turn into a total recluse just because you don't wanna run into him. These are your streets too you know."

"Yeah, I know." I didn't say anything else and Two-Bit gestured at my cast.

"What are you gonna do when it's time to get that off?"

"I could go to the free clinic. Or you could cut it off for me." Two-Bit laughed.

"Yeah hold still while I get my chainsaw." I laughed with him.

"I've got 4 weeks with it on, I'll worry about it then."

"Good thinking. So if you're trying to lay low does that mean you don't wanna come to Buck's tonight?"

"I think I'm gonna be sleeping all night, I had to stay awake to escape from the hospital. But you go ahead."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, escape? You mean you weren't discharged?" I grinned.

"Nope. A social worker came in yesterday and told me since I was an injured, irresponsible, underage and unclaimed child she was taking me into state care after my release on Tuesday. So at 2am this morning I took the elevator down to the car park and walked right out." Two-Bit doubled over laughing and I had to grin.

"You're a genius!"

"Thanks."

"Don't worry, your injuries will heal, with any luck you'll stay irresponsible like me, you won't always be underage and now I'm claiming you. All your problems are solved!" he threw an arm around my shoulder and I tried to smile. If all my problems were solved, why did it feel as though they were just beginning?


	25. Chapter 25

Pony's POV

"Ponyboy?" Darry stuck his head around the door frame. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm coming." I threw my magazine on the floor and stretched before leaving my room. Well Soda's room. I hadn't been able to bring myself to clear out Sam's stuff and move back into mine yet. Soda and Darry didn't say anything, I think they understood.

After Darry and I talked at the park Soda had tried to make me talk to him about it but I told him the same thing; I was already over it. I refused to acknowledge anything that had to do with Sam anymore. People at work had tried asking all kinds of questions when they heard about the accident but pretty soon they got the idea I didn't wanna talk.

I walked into the kitchen and joined the rest of the guys at the table, the whole gang was here tonight, even Dally. When I looked down I was almost sick. It was sausages. Sam had made sausages the night I'd confronted the Socs.

Dammit! Did everything have to remind me of her? Couldn't I even enjoy my damn dinner without her ruining it? I sighed and stood up. I needed a drink, but when I opened the fridge door I frowned.

"Two-Bit, have you had any of my beer?" Two-Bit looked up from his food.

"Huh?"

"My beer. Have you taken any?" he shrugged and went back to eating.

"Yeah I had one this morning."

"Just one?" I asked sarcastically, "Cause there are two missing." Normally I really wouldn't have cared about the missing beer. It was just beer after all and Two-Bit and I always helped ourselves to each other's, but I was in the mood for a fight.

"Oh yeah I forgot," he said without looking up. "Sam had one too." Soda's fork clattered onto his plate and then there was silence. Two-Bit went right on eating.

"Sam was here?" Darry asked. "When?"

"This morning, she came to get her stuff."

"Good." I replied as I got my drink and resumed my seat. "then she's gone." I tried to pretend I didn't care but a sharp pain stabbed my chest when I said that,

"Yep, but not far," Two-Bit said with a mouthful of sausage before swallowing, "she's staying with me."

I choked on the mouthful of beer I was drinking and started coughing. Soda slapped me on the back as my eyes watered and eventually I managed to croak out; "What?"

"Yeah, she was gonna leave town but I convinced her to stay. I guess I should get home to her."

"What the hell for, Two-Bit?"

"I don't wanna leave her alone for long." he stood up.

"No I mean, why did you ask her to stay? Why didn't you just let her leave, it would have made everyone's life easier."

"You mean it would have made _your_ life easier. I don't know how to break it to you, Ponyboy, but the world doesn't revolve around you!" Two-Bit was suddenly angry and I was taken aback. I'd seen him get fired up a number of times but I'd never had that anger directed at me. Suddenly he was yelling. "Did you see her body go flying when that car hit her? No. Did you see her lying limp in the gutter and think she was dead? No. Did you try and stop the blood as it poured from her head and stained the road? No. Did you hold her in your arms and beg her not to die on you? No. So you don't understand my reasons for doing this and I don't feel like explaining them to you! She betrayed _you_, Ponyboy, not the rest of us."

I couldn't stand there anymore. I couldn't stand to have him describe the accident or the fact that I hadn't been there. I definitely couldn't listen to him telling me she'd betrayed me, the one thing I was trying my hardest to forget. I didn't remember getting to my feet and I stood for a moment longer in the silence glaring at him before kicking my chair aside, storming to my room and slamming the door.

XXXX

Soda's POV

I think everyone was in shock at Two-Bit's outburst. He'd never gone into detail about the accident before and we'd never asked him either. I just assumed he'd gotten over it. I didn't realise how much it had affected him, was still affecting him, until tonight.

"Two-Bit, you wanna sit down?" Two-Bit shook his head at Darry's offer.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked and again he shook his head.

"No, I've said too much already. I'm sorry you guys, you didn't need to hear all that."

"Don't be sorry, Two-Bit, we're here if you need to talk you know." Darry suggested softly.

"What about Sam? What if she needs to talk?" Darry and I exchanged a glance and Two-Bit shook his head.

"Forget it. She was affected by all this too you know, more than anyone else." When nobody said anything he started for the door then turned to face us all. "Sam's gonna be staying with me for a while, if you don't like it then don't come round anymore." Then he turned and left. After a few seconds Dally got up and left too. I turned to Darry.

"I'll go talk with Pony." he nodded as I left the room.

XXXX

Two-Bit's POV

I stormed down the street toward home, angry at myself as well as Pony. I hadn't meant to get so fired up. I wished some Socs would drive by so I could let off some steam.

As I was contemplating going to Bucks to cool off I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and was surprised to see Dally of all people catching up with me.

"What do you want? If you've come to have a go at Sam in person then you can forget it." He just stared at me as we walked and I realised I was lucky not to have a broken nose for talking like that to Dal. I must have been more upset than I realised because he didn't say anything.

"It's like you said, she cheated on Pony, not me. Sides I thought I should see how she was doin'." I was trying real hard not to make some comment about Dally caring and he must have noticed cause he suddenly socked me in the upper arm and shook his head.

I rubbed my arm and tried not to grin, figuring I'd pushed my luck far enough tonight with Dal.

XXXX

Sam's POV

I was sitting on the sofa, channel flicking, trying to decide if I was bored enough to just go straight to bed when Two-Bit walked in, followed by Dally.

"How you feeling, Sammy? You eaten yet?"

"Yea fine, I just had a sandwich." I replied, eyeing Dally suspiciously. Two-Bit walked into the kitchen and Dally sat on the armchair across the room. I was feeling nervous, he was the only member of the gang I'd seen other than Two-Bit and I had no idea what he was thinking. Thankfully he ignored me so I turned my attention back to the T.V.

"How's the wrist?" I looked up to see him gesturing at my cast.

"Fine I guess. Why are you here?" Dally shrugged.

"Got tired of the Curtis', after the argument I thought I'd follow Two-Bit and hang at his for a while, got a problem with that?" I ignored his last jibe.

"Argument? About what?" He didn't say anything, just looked at me, looked toward the kitchen and turned his attention back to the T.V. I frowned and headed for the kitchen.

"Two-Bit?" I asked when I got to the kitchen, "Did you have an argument at the Curtis'?" He gave a non-committal shrug as he chewed on some chicken. "Two-Bit?" I pressed harder.

"It was nothing." He turned to the sink.

"Tell me the truth, Keith!" That sure got his attention. He spun around and frowned at me.

"How did you find out my real name?"

"The social worker at the hospital, she mentioned something about Keith Matthews being with me at the time of the accident. She told me." Two-Bit's face was blank for a few seconds before he glared.

"That bitch!" I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. How absurd that after everything that had happened, this is what upset him. After I'd settled down I tried again to find out what the argument was about. Two-Bit kept claiming it was about beer. I knew he wasn't lying, but I knew he wasn't telling the truth either.

I hung out with Two-Bit and Dally for about an hour but eventually I went to bed. Dally was making me nervous and all I wanted to do was relax, so I headed to my temporary room. It was actually Karen's, Two-Bit's sisters, room but she was away for a few weeks. "Some relative of some friend of hers owns some ranch out somewhere, or something like that. I dunno." _Clearly_, I'd thought when Two-Bit told me.

Lucky for me Karen was obsessed with horses so I had a few weeks before I had to figure out my next move. Though judging by the amount of hair products and accessories on her dresser I thought Karen would be spending more time styling the horse's manes than actually riding them. It was entertaining images of horses styling perms that eventually lulled me to sleep.

XXXX

I woke up in the morning and jumped in for a quick shower before heading to the kitchen. When I got to the living room I looked up and gasped, my hand flying to my heart.

"Jesus, Dally!" He was sitting still as a statue on the lounge staring at me. "You scared me to death. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for someone to get outta the bathroom so I can take a piss."

I blushed and ducked my head, mumbling out "It's free now" before turning to the kitchen. As I cooked some toast I thought about Dally. Out of all in the gang he was the one I was most nervous to see. I knew they were good mates and I'd thought I'd get hammered by Dally for what they'd thought I'd done.

But he was acting like it was nothing. Like nothing at all had happened. Maybe he didn't know…what was I thinking, of course he knew! I turned to sit at the table when something in the doorway caught my eye and I gasped again. Dally was standing there.

"Stop doing that! You're like creeping Jesus." I demanded as I took a seat and started eating my toast. He turned to the fridge and grabbed a beer before sitting opposite me at the table. He just stared at me as I ate and I avoided looking at him.

He leaned over and grabbed a piece of toast and I retaliated after a few seconds by reaching over, grabbing his beer and taking a swig. He just smirked and shook his head.

"You've got guts I'll give you that. I thought for sure you would've split as soon as you left the hospital."

"I was going to. Two-Bit convinced me to stay."

"Yea I heard, just how did he manage that?"

"Two-Bit can be very persuasive when he's got a mind to." Dally raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "Why haven't you started in on me?" I asked, "I thought for sure I would be getting a beating from you."

"You think you've got me all figured out, huh?"

"I thought I did but apparently not." I cocked my head to the side and waited, "Well?" I finally pressed.

Dally growled. "Because I don't really care, it doesn't concern me. Like Two-Bit said last night you betrayed Pony not the rest of us. Besides it's in the past, who cares?"

"I care. Your past defines who you are, Dally."

"That's bullshit. People define you by your past. They hear one thing and judge you cause they think they know you. But the past is the past, it's over, done and there's nothing you can do about it, nothing you can do to change anything. Maybe you need to focus on taking charge of your future."

I sat there in shocked silence. Of all the people I knew I never would have expected Dally to be the one to come out with something like that. I was about to reply when Two-Bit interrupted.

"Morning folks, anyone got any ideas on what we can do today?"

"I gotta split, Two-Bit, thanks for the couch." Two-Bit nodded and turned to find some food. Dally turned to me, "Nice chatting to ya." Then he left.

I sat puzzling over what Dally had said. _People define you by your past._ I knew Dally had a hell of a past. Did he get sick of people thinking they knew who he was, judging him for his past? Of course not, Dallas was proud of his past, proud of his reputation. He savoured the attention he got from it too, both good and bad. _Take charge of your future. _I wanted to change my life, to shape a future I could look forward to, but just how was I going to do that?

"Sam?"

"Sorry?" My head snapped up to find Two-Bit watching me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit just lost in thought, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go out today, we could catch a movie, grab a bite to eat at the Dingo?" I shook my head at each offer, "We could swing by the DX?"

"No." I locked eyes with him and he could see I was serious.

"C'mon, Sam," his tone softened, "you can't be a recluse forever you know. You have to leave this house eventually."

"I know that." I snapped, "and I will, eventually, but not today. I'm still really tired, I'm just gonna stay in and relax some." I got up and headed back to my room before Two-Bit could say anything else.

XXXX

Darry's POV

I was drinking my coffee the morning after Two-Bit's episode when Soda came walking down the hall.

"Morning, Darry."

"Morning, Soda. You finish at 3 today right?" I rinsed my mug and watched as he started cooking some toast.

"Yeah, David's doing night shift. You gonna be late tonight?"

"Depends on the weather today, if the temperature stays below 110 we'll be out there for as long as we got sunlight."

"Make sure you drink plenty of water. I'll organize something for dinner then or get Pony onto it." He sat at the table to eat and I joined him.

"Speaking of Pony, did you talk to him last night?" Soda sighed.

"I tried, Dar, he just won't open up, not about this. He won't say anything to me."

"Well we have to get him to say something. It's not good for him to bottle it all up the way he does. Kid's just too damn stubborn."

"He'll be fine Darry, don't push him. Besides he's not exactly a kid anymore, he'll be 18 in under a year, a man."

"What kind of a man is he gonna grow to be if he doesn't face his problems? If he just hides from them like he has been?"

"He ain't hiding from them!" Soda's voice started to rise. "He'll be a great man we just have to be there for him is all." He rose to put his plate in the sink and I knew he wanted me to drop it but I just couldn't.

"Soda I don't think that's gonna be enough this time, he needs to talk about it so he can get past it."

"He's just dealing with it in his way; this is how Pony handles things, Dar, remember? He'll be fine." Now it was my turn to raise my voice.

"You think this is how he handles things? No, Soda, this is how he pushes it all away. When Johnny died this is exactly the way he was and I don't think he ever got past that do you? Or what about Mum and Dad remember them? You think he handled that situation well, that by shutting it all up he's dealt with it? I don't think so!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew I'd said the wrong thing. Soda stood there glaring at me with his hands balled into fists looking like he wanted to slug me. He glared at me a few seconds longer before storming down the hall to the bathroom.

I sighed and scrubbed my face with my hands, feeling wretched. Hell Soda didn't deserve for me to go off at him like that. He was just trying to do what was best for Pony, problem is so am I. I pushed back from the table and made my way to the bathroom, stopping the door from slamming closed behind Soda.

"Soda, I'm sorry about that. It was a stupid thing to say and I apologise, but we need to talk about Pony. It's really not good for him to try and push it all away, can't you see where I'm coming from?" I pleaded but he stopped me short.

"Let's talk about this later tonight, Darry, you'll be late for work."

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight, Pepsi." My peace offering was met with silence and I decided to let it pass. Let him cool off some before talking to him about Pony again. I sighed and headed to the truck, knowing I'd have this guilt hanging over me all day.


	26. Chapter 26

*Author's Note - this chapter contains material that some readers may find distressing or triggering. If you or someone you know has been hurt please seek help and know that you are never alone.

Sam's POV

I managed to feed the story about being too tired to leave the house to Two-Bit for almost a week. Every morning I'd brush him off with some excuse about being tired or my wrist hurting. He'd stayed at home with me most of the week and that bothered me, Two-Bit liked to go out, he liked adventure. I hadn't meant to impose my self-exile on him. Tuesday morning I was watching cartoons when Two-Bit sauntered in and plopped himself down next to me.

"So, Sam, do you want to-"

"No, Two-Bit." I didn't even bother to look up from the T.V as he turned to me.

"Just hear me out. I know you don't wanna go out and chance running into one of the guys, I get that, but aren't you going just a little stir crazy being stuck inside all day? I am!"

"I didn't ask you to stay here with me Two-Bit." He ignored me.

"I know you need to get out of the house, even for a few hours, so I was thinking we could go bowling." That caught me off guard.

"Bowling? Two-Bit do you even know how to bowl?"

"Sure I do! Grab a ball, throw it down the lane and try to knock down the white sticks. C'mon it'll be fun, you need to get out and the fresh air will do you good. And I've already checked and all the guys are working today, so no risk of seeing any of them, unless you want to." He backtracked at the look on my face. "It'll be fun, please? Just for a few hours and then we'll come straight home." His hands were clasped together and he was practically on his knees, begging.

"Fine." I sighed and turned off the T.V as Two-Bit jumped up and cheered.

"C'mon let's go!" He grabbed my hand and all but dragged me out the door.

XXXX

"I really need to get me some wheels." Two-Bit said as we walked towards the bowling alley.

"Don't you need a job to save for a car?" I teased and Two-Bit looked at me with mock hurt.

"A job?! Why would you say such a hurtful thing?"

When we reached the bowling alley I was shocked. There was a mix of Greaser and Soc cars in the parking lot and I expected to see a giant fight happening but it was quiet.

I turned to Two-Bit, "Greasers and Socs?" I asked.

"Yeah, the bowling alley is right between the West and East side so it's kind of neutral territory. There's a diner and bar attached that the Socs stick to so it's a tuff hangout, otherwise we wouldn't be caught dead together. But we stick to the separate sides and besides, the owner Mike doesn't take shit from anyone; he wouldn't let some punk kids damage his business or his reputation."

I nodded as Two-Bit opened the door for me but I was still surprised to see how this was going to play out. I followed Two-Bit inside and he got us each a drink before he gestured to a table. "You wait over there, I'll look into getting shoes and see what the wait time is."

I turned with my Pepsi in hand and started heading for the tables when I looked up and saw the last person on the planet I wanted to see. I completely froze and my muscles turned to ice. My mind was screaming at me to _run! Run away! _but I couldn't make myself move. As the figure continued coming closer to me I could suddenly feel the humiliation again and smell the urinals from the Mens room, like I was transported right back there.

He glanced at me as he got closer and did a double take before smirking and angling towards me. He stopped right in front of me still with that smirk on his face and whispered, "Well if it isn't Pony's girl. Come back for round two?" My heart ached at the mention of Pony and I was struggling to draw a breath when suddenly I went from fear to white hot anger. How dare he talk to me! How dare he mention Pony in front of me and how dare he mention what he did to me like it was no big deal!

Before I could register what I was doing my arm raised and I brought the Pepsi bottle smashing down over his head. Glass and Pepsi went everywhere and I leapt at him, tackling him to the ground as he fell in surprise. I was screaming and swinging my arms wildly trying to get at him any way I could and I knew it was only a matter of time before he composed himself and fought me off.

Before he could I felt two strong arms circle me from behind and pull me off while shouting in my ear. I couldn't calm down though. I continued to struggle and scream and I barely registered the tears streaming down my face. The arms hauled me out the front door and pushed me into the back seat of a car which sped off.

I was breathing heavily and struggling to draw breath when I registered it was Two-Bit next to me and his words slowly penetrated my wall of anger. "Just breath, Sam! Put your head down and take deep breaths!"

His hand forced my head to lower and I heard a voice from the driver's seat ask "Is she okay?"

"I don't know man, just get us to my place." Two-Bit answered.

I could feel the anger starting to disappear and the hurt, pain and embarrassment came flooding in. I was still struggling to get enough air in my lungs while Two-Bit continued to chant at me to take deep breaths.

When the car pulled up at Two-Bit's I jumped out and headed straight for the house, down the hall and into my temporary room without even acknowledging the driver.

Two-Bit appeared a second later looking terrified, "Sam what's wrong? Please talk to me!"

I stopped pacing the room and sat on the bed, dropping my face to my hands. Suddenly I felt exhausted as all the adrenaline left my body and I bawled. I felt the bed dip as Two-Bit sat next to me and gathered me in his arms, rubbing circles on my back.

I knew he was talking but I couldn't make out the words through my tears. After a while I settled down slightly and with tears still coming I started to push away from Two-Bit but he wouldn't let me.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let that go, Sam. Please talk to me, tell me what happened."

I couldn't look at Two-Bit as I deliberated in my head. What would he think of me afterwards? How angry would he be that I'd walked alone and been jumped? How angry would he be at that Soc whose name I didn't even know? I didn't want Two-Bit put away for murder but I didn't know how much longer I could keep what happened to me to myself, I needed to let it out.

"Remember a few weeks back when I fell down the porch steps and bruised my face?" I asked quietly, still not meeting Two-Bit's eyes.

"Of course, what about it?"

"I lied. That's not what happened." Two-Bit looked surprised but I kept talking, "I was supposed to wait for you to walk with me to the DX but after you didn't show I got tired of waiting and walked on my own. I thought you were all being way too over the top with the protection detail and it was broad daylight so what could happen? When I got the park I noticed a car pass me a couple times in different directions and I got nervous so I cut through the park." I felt Two-Bit stiffen slightly as if he knew where I was going with this.

"When I came out it was parked along the road and I couldn't bring myself to walk past it so I went back into the park to cut around the toilet blocks but these guys stepped out and stopped me. I tried to fight back as they dragged me inside the toilets but they were too strong." I felt my eyes welling up again and was amazed I had any tears left to shed. Two-Bit exhaled a shaky breath and kept an arm wrapped around me as he ran the other through his hair listening to my words.

"The leader knew I was Pony's girl and he wanted to hurt him so he…" I trailed off, I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. I felt like they were lodged in my throat and I was choking on them but I couldn't force them out. To say it out loud would make it real in a way I just didn't think I could deal with.

"He what, Sam? What did they do?" Two-Bit asked his voice dangerously low in a tone I'd never heard before.

I buried my face in my hands again and shook my head as I tried to explain, "They…he touched me and…I tried to get away but he slammed me against the wall so hard and I hit my head and started to black out but I heard him say…" Two-Bit was like a solid rock beside me and he sounded like he was in agony as he choked out "What did you hear him say? What did he do? Please tell me, you can do this."

I turned into Two-Bit's chest before answering so he couldn't see my face. "He said 'I'm going to enjoy this' and when I woke up they were all gone but…my pants were down and…there was blood…" I couldn't utter a single word as more tears overtook me and Two-Bit's arms came around me so tightly I was surprised I could still breathe.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Sam. I'm sorry you went through that. I'm sorry I didn't show up that day. I'm sorry that you felt you had to hide it." I felt a tear drop onto my forehead and realized Two-Bit was crying and I broke down and sobbed. I sobbed for what had happened to me, I sobbed for Two-Bit feeling guilty about it and I sobbed with relief that I had finally told someone and it didn't feel like the world was going to end. Two-Bit stayed with me as we held each other and cried.

XXXX

Two-Bit's POV

After what felt like hours I glanced down at Sam and saw she was asleep, her cheeks wet from the tears. I slowly unwrapped my arms and wiped her cheeks gently before covering her with the sheet and heading down the hall and out the front door. I collapsed onto the porch steps and dropped my head into my hands.

How was I supposed to deal with this information? This was something you hear about happening to other girls, not anyone you know. I felt immeasurable guilt at not having shown up to the Curtis place that day to walk with Sam, too busy chasing skirts to think about a trip to the DX. I couldn't believe she kept that hidden from us for so long.

I felt the tears coming again but pushed them away, just sitting and taking deep breaths trying to figure out where to go from here when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Steve walking up the path, I hadn't even heard his car pull up.

He stopped in front of me with his hands in his pockets and looked at me, taking in my face before asking "What's going on, Two-Bit? Curly Shepherd came by the DX looking for Pony to tell him his girlfriend had just glassed and beaten the crap outta some Soc at the bowling alley." I winced at the memory and shut my eyes as I felt Steve take a seat next to me.

"Tell me what went down at the bowling alley." I turned to look over my shoulder to make sure Sam was still inside before turning to Steve. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do or not but I just couldn't deal with it on my own, it was too huge.

"Sam lied a few weeks ago about injuring her face. About falling down the porch steps?" I prompted when he looked confused, "She walked alone to the DX and got jumped by those Socs Pony confronted in the diner."

Steve narrowed his eyes at me slightly "That's a hell of a reaction for her to have towards someone who jumped her." I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands, the guilt clawing its way back up.

"They didn't just jump her Steve. They…they wanted to hurt Pony, like _really_ hurt him so they…they raped her." I choked out the last few words before covering my mouth as nausea threatened, I just couldn't get my head around this, it was too big, too traumatising.

"Jesus Christ." Steve swore "Why would she go ahead and walk on her own?" he asked angrily and I felt white hot rage at the implication that Sam was to blame here.

"It wasn't her fault! She was waiting for me and I never showed up! I was too busy getting some action to bother going to the DX."

"I didn't mean it was her fault Two-Bit I'm angry at the situation not her, and it wasn't your fault either. You have every right to spend your time however you want, you didn't cause this." I grunted but didn't really believe him, I knew it wasn't right to blame myself but I would also never forgive myself for not being there.

"What do we do now? Do we tell someone? Maybe Darry or Soda could-"

"No Steve!" I interrupted "This is Sam's business and it's up to her what to do, I probably shouldn't have even told you."

"Well we have to do something, we can't just let them get away with this!"

"I know! You think I don't want to hunt them down and kill every last son of a bitch that did that to her? Let's think clearly here, Steve, it's not like Sam can report them, we both know that'll never go anywhere."

Steve nodded slowly before replying, "Then we take matters into our own hands. We'll deal with it ourselves, just like we always do."

I frowned at Steve, "We can't go getting ourselves arrested for murder, Steve, what good would that do?"

"I'm not talking murder Two-Bit, we don't have to kill them to make them suffer." I glanced over at Steve and saw the murderous rage in his eyes usually reserved for rumbles, "I'll think of something, just give me a bit of time." Steve said before getting up, "I've got to get back to work, you going to be okay?" He turned to me before glancing over my shoulder and I turned to see Sam coming out the front door.

"Hey kid, long time no see." Steve offered and Sam stared at him before turning to me.

"You told him didn't you?"

I looked away from her guiltily, what was the right answer here? Steve saved me from having to answer by taking the steps up to Sam.

"I'm glad he did, Sam. You can't keep that kind of shit to yourself, let us help you." Sam's eyes starting welling up again and she wrapped her arms around Steve who awkwardly patted her back. "We'll figure this out okay? We'll make them pay." Steve took Sam by the upper arms and pushed her back before stooping to meet her eyes and she gave an attempt at a smile as she nodded. He nodded back, "I have to get back to work, we'll keep this between us for now okay?"

As Steve got in his car and drove off Sam took a seat on the steps next to me. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on top of hers. I swore then that I would do what I could to make this up to her; somehow I would make this right.


	27. Chapter 27

Pony's POV

As I walked to the DX after work I could feel the sun beating down on me and I started to wish the summer would hurry up and be over. I was just tired of everything and I missed hanging out with Two-Bit, I hadn't spoken to or seen him since the night he laid into me, not that I could blame him. I was acting like a spoiled brat with the words I said and if I was being honest, I hadn't given a single thought to how Two-Bit was feeling after what he'd seen. The guilt of being so selfish had stopped me from reaching out to Two-Bit but I knew I'd have to do something soon.

As I pondered what I could say to him when next I saw him, I heard a car screech to a halt in the gutter next to me and braced myself as Davis stepped out of the car. I glanced in the car and noticed three more Socs and while they hadn't gotten out of the car yet, if they did I would be severely outnumbered.

Davis strode up to me and glared at me and I noticed a cut in his hairline and a bruise along his jaw and I found myself smirking, seemed like he'd gone and pissed off the wrong person this time.

Davis noticed my smirk and sneered at me, "You may think it's funny that your little bitch got the jump on me but I'll get back at her. What I have planned for her will pale in comparison to the last time and she'll wish for death long before I give it to her." I frowned in confusion at his words but realized he was threatening Sam, I had no idea how he found out about her but I was damned if he was going to hurt her because of me.

"I don't what you're talking about. I don't have a girl but if I did I'd be damned proud of the way she messed up your face."

"So you're telling me Sam isn't your girl?" he smirked as my eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched before he continued, "That's what I thought. She's going to think she got off easy last time because when I see her next-"

His words were cut off by a voice yelling out "Problem here?" and I turned to see Dally and Tim casually strolling towards us. I breathed a little easier knowing I had backup if it came to blows, which knowing Davis and I was the most likely ending to this scenario but I really just wanted to get to the DX and then home.

"No problem, Davis here was just leaving." I said and Dally asked sharply, "You're Davis?" He looked Davis up and down before smirking coldly and taking a step towards him. Davis wisely saw it was in his best interest to leave and turned to jump into the car but not before shouting out the window as he left, "Say hi to Sam for me!" Dally swore under his breath and picked up a nearby rock, tossing it towards the car that was already out of reach.

"You good, Pony?" asked Tim and I nodded before turning to Dally.

"What was that about?" Dally didn't usually get so worked up over some Socs.

"Nothing, I need to see Steve."

"I'm heading to the DX now." I replied and Dally nodded. Tim looked between the two of us and saw Dally was in a dangerous mood so thought it best to leave. "I'll catch up with you later." He said to both of us before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

"Let's go." Dally said and started for the DX. I didn't want to say anything to Dal while he was in this mood so I kept my mouth shut and thought about Davis' threat.

He had mentioned the 'last time' he saw Sam a few times and I had no idea what he meant. While I know I shouldn't care less about her anymore I also knew I still did and resolved to find Two-Bit, not only to patch things up but to check that Sam was okay too. I'd hate for something to have happened to her because of me and my big mouth.

When we arrived at the DX Steve and Soda were both in the garage and looked up when we approached. I didn't waste any time, "Has something happened to Sam? Davis caught me on the way home and mentioned seeing her." Steve dropped his wrench and quickly picked it up before turning back to focus under the hood of his car and I was annoyed that he didn't seem to care at all. I turned to Soda who gave Steve a long glance before turning back to me.

"What are you talking about Pone?"

"Davis. He stopped me on the way home and said something about next time he sees Sam what he's going to do will pale in comparison to the last time and about her begging for death." I got angrier the more the words came out just thinking about what he said. Dally was bracing himself against the side of the car Steve was working on and the two of them exchanged a long look but Soda caught my attention before I could think too much of it.

"I don't know, Pone, Two-Bit hasn't mentioned anything but I'll ask him next time I see him. Why don't you go inside and get a pop?"

"Right." I sighed and headed inside to the air conditioning.

XXXX

Soda's POV

I watched Pony head inside before turning back to my best friend who was now whispering furiously with Dally. They shut up as I approached and I stared them both down. "What's going on here? Don't play dumb with me I know somethings up so spill it."

"Don't worry about it, Soda, we got it covered, we can handle it."

"Got what covered, Steve? What are you handling? Stop being so secretive and tell me what's going on? Does it have something to do with that Soc?"

Steve and Dally exchanged a glance and I was seeing red at being left out of the loop, especially when it came to the Soc that had it in for my brother.

"If you two know something then you'd better tell me." I warned, "Has that Davis got plans for Pony? He can't stay quiet forever and I'd rather know in advance when it comes to my little brother."

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He's not going to do anything to Pony, he already made his move."

"Steve." Dally said in a warning tone and I frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Steve took another look at Dally before sighing and turning to me and I saw Dally frown. "Davis and his friends already made their move and while it was directed at Pony they didn't hurt him personally. But don't worry Dally and I will sort it out."

"Who did he make his move against and what are the two of you going to sort out?" I looked between them both but Steve wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You're my best friend Soda so I'm keeping you out of this for your own good but just trust me when I say that Dally and I are going to take care of him. Leave it at that." I was angry and hurt at being left out but I also knew I could trust Steve with my life and if he said I needed to stay out then maybe that's what I should do, although I wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Fine. But if you run into trouble or you need backup you come straight to me got it? I want a piece of that little punk too you know."

Steve sighed in relief and grinned at me. "I know Soda, and I know you've got my back if I need you."

I turned to head towards the shop as Dally caught Steve's attention and the two of them starting plotting whatever it was they were planning to do.

XXXX

Steve's POV

"You know this isn't the best plan we could have come up with right?" I asked Dal as he cruised around the West side, keeping an eye out for Davis or his car.

"Yeah I know but it was the best on short notice and we can't let that bastard think he can get at Sam again. Best to put him out of commission as soon as possible." I silently agreed and went back to looking for Davis or his car that Dally had described.

While I felt bad about not including Soda in this I knew that Dally was the right person to go to. We didn't just need to rough Davis up a little, we needed to really hurt him, make him fear for his life if he came near Sam or us ever again and in that situation it was Dally I needed with me. I knew Sam probably wouldn't want anyone else to know what happened but I'd been stewing it over the rest of my shift after talking with Two-Bit the other day so after work I headed straight to Buck's to find Dally, knowing he would have the same kind of revenge in mind that I was thinking of. After Davis had stopped Pony and threatened Sam again we knew we couldn't wait any longer, so here we were at 10:00pm on a Thursday night cruising through Socville and looking to fuck up a Soc.

"That's it." Dally said as he pointed at a car parked in a dark lot next to the cinema. He pulled into the far side of the lot in almost complete darkness and killed the engine.

"Now we just wait for him to show his face." I said and I watched the mirror for any sign of movement and Dal did the same as he responded, "And now we wait."

After close to 40 minutes a couple of figures came around the side of the building laughing and I cursed. "We need him on his own." I said to Dal who nodded and slowly got out of the car. I did the same and together we crept quietly through the darkness towards the cars.

"See you tomorrow, Joel." One of the guys said as he and his friend got in a car while the third guy, Davis judging by the description Dally had given, me walked closer to us towards his car. This couldn't go more perfectly than if we'd planned it.

Davis was getting closer to his car when Dally and I both sped out and I called out lightly, "Hey, Davis." He turned around with a smile before realizing we were not his friends and frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" Davis asked and his answer from Dally was a mean punch to the side of his face. When he went down Dal followed with a kick to the ribs and I jumped in with a few kicks too. Dally leant down and grabbed Davis by his shirt collar, dragging him up slightly.

"We're here to tell you," punch, "that if you ever," punch, "go near Sam again," punch, "it'll be the last thing you do." Dally said menacingly and followed this up with another punch to face before lifting him by his collar again and giving him a shake, "Did you hear what I said?"

Davis grinned evilly with blood dripping from his mouth and an eye that was already starting to swell slightly, "Don't be mad, we can share her." I leapt forward and slammed my fist into his face as Dally dropped him and I gave him a second and then a third punch, my knuckles splitting open as I felt his nose crack under my closed fist. I hauled him to his feet and pressed him against his car by his shirt as his head rolled on his shoulders, trying to keep in focus.

"You ever set foot on the East side again and we'll destroy you. You think this is a beating? This will be a walk in the park compared to what we'll do to you if we have to come back here." I threw him to the ground and followed up with another couple of kicks before I heard a voice behind us yell out "What's going on over there?" I turned but the person had already gone so I turned back to Davis knowing we were running out of time.

Davis spat blood onto the ground before growling out, "No need to get jealous, the stupid bitch wasn't even that good of a lay anyway." I groaned internally, did he not know when to just shut up. Dally leaned down and squatted over him as he grabbed his shirt front with one hand and began punching him with the other, once, twice, a third time. I began hearing sirens in the distance and knew it was time to go.

"C'mon Dally we gotta get outta here!" I pulled on his jacket and made sure he was done and following me before making a run for the car. We jumped in and Dally sped off out of the parking lot and headed back towards the East side. I kept glancing around for a cop car knowing we wouldn't really be safe until we were back on our side of town. We were almost to the tracks and I was inspecting my busted knuckles when lights in the rearview mirror caught my eye and I heard the sirens.

"Shit!" I said as Dally slowed to a stop by the kerb and waited. The cop came up to the car window and shone a light in.

"Can I see some ID please?"

"What for, we're just going for a night drive." Dally said and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Your knuckles look busted up there, son, mind telling me what you were doing on this side of town?"

"Like I said, just going for a drive with my friend. That's not a crime now is it?"

"It is when I have a young fella on his way to the hospital from a beating by two less than savoury characters. Get out of the car, you're coming down to the station for a chat." My door opened and a second cop yanked me out before slamming me against the side of the car and cuffing me. My eyes met Dally's over the hood and he grinned at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking. I grinned back as I agreed, it was totally worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam's POV

I stumbled down the hall from my bedroom to the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver and was met with Steve's voice.

"Sam? Can you get Two-Bit for me."

"I don't think he's home but I'll check hold on." I did a quick check of Two-Bit's room which was empty before making my way back to the phone.

"He's not here Steve, I don't know where he is." Steve swore faintly before coming back on the line.

"If he comes home you tell him to get down to the station you hear?"

I perked up suddenly, "The Police station? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, Dal and I just got into a bit of trouble and need someone to bail us out."

"Why didn't you call Soda?" I wondered, Steve and Soda were thick as thieves, surely if Soda wasn't right there alongside Steve then he would call him first?

"Yeah I'm going to have to I think." Steve said and he sounded less than happy about it. The line went dead and I hung up. I couldn't very well get back to sleep now but I also couldn't go to the police station to bail him and Dal out. I wasn't 18 and I didn't know if that social worker had put a hit out on me or not after I disappeared from the hospital.

I couldn't remember Two-Bit saying where he was going or what time he would be home but after 10 minutes of pacing the living room trying to decide what to do, he walked in the front door.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd still be up." he said surprised.

"Well I wasn't but then I got a phone call, or rather you did. Steve and Dal got arrested and they need you down at the station to bail them out." Two-Bit threw his head back and groaned.

"Alright I'd better get down there." He turned to go but I stopped him.

"Wait I'm coming too!"

"No way!" Two-Bit frowned, "Stay here and I'll be back soon."

"I'm not waiting here, _Keith,_ just let me get dressed." I turned for my room as Two-Bit yelled out, "I could seriously hurt that lady for spilling my name to you, you know!"

15 minutes later and Two-Bit and I were sitting in the waiting room at the local police station as the cops finished up with Dally and Steve. I was nervous sitting here and really wanted to go, maybe I should have waited at home like Two-Bit suggested. I felt his hand on my knee which was bouncing slightly.

"Not long now and we'll be out of here." As he said this Dally and Steve came out from the back and after Two-Bit signed some paperwork we all left. Two-Bit cornered them in the parking lot.

"Alright, what did you do and why didn't you invite me?" I grinned at Two-Bit but Steve and Dally didn't look like they wanted to share and both were avoiding my gaze.

"Nothing Two-Bit, we'll talk about it later. We need to get out of here." Steve said.

"Aww c'mon! You leave me out of it and then hold out on details! That's not fair."

"Drop it Two-Bit. We need to go, now." Steve growled and threw a glance in my direction. I frowned now, something was up and it clearly concerned me. Before I could say anything headlights flashed across the parking lot where we were standing and a familiar truck pulled up. Steve cursed softly and my mouth ran dry as I stepped closer to Two-Bit, not sure if I could handle seeing him tonight. Two-Bit stepped slightly in front of me but relaxed when he saw it was Soda who climbed out.

"What did you do?" he asked Steve and Dally as he neared, "You told me you were handling it, whatever 'it' is, and then you call me to bail you out of jail?!"

"Hey I thought you called me." Two-Bit said and Dally replied, "We did but you weren't home. We weren't going to sit in jail all night so we called Soda too." Soda was looking at Steve's hands whose knuckles were all busted up and he frowned.

"This has something to do with that Soc doesn't it?" he asked and suddenly Two-Bit grabbed my arm and was trying to pull me away while Steve hissed at Soda, "Drop it right now, I'll tell you tomorrow."

I wrenched free from Two-Bit's grasp and faced them, Soda seemed to see me for the first time and looked down awkwardly. This was the first time we had seen each other since before the accident but right now my focus was on Steve and Dally.

"What did you two do? What Soc would Soda be talking about and why are your knuckles all busted up?" my breaths started coming quicker when Dally stepped forth.

"We took care of Joel Davis. He's not going to come around the East side anymore and he'll never lay a hand on you again." Soda's head whipped up to look at Dally but I felt like I'd been sucker punched. Joel Davis was his name. I felt myself growing smaller when what Dally was saying sunk in and I looked between the two.

"You really took care of him? He's not going to come after me? Ever?" I asked in a small voice and Dally grinned with pride as Steve shook his head, "I don't know what to say. 'Thank you' seems kind of wrong considering you beat the shit out of someone, but all I can bring myself to feel is gratitude." I smiled at them both when Soda stepped forward and stopped right in front of me. I met his eyes as he reached out a hand before dropping it to his side again.

"Someone laid a hand on you?" he asked quietly and I suddenly couldn't look at him anymore, "You didn't hurt your face falling down the steps did you?" he made the connection a lot quicker than I would have thought before he turned to Steve.

"Why wouldn't you let me be a part of that? Did you think just because of what went down between her and Pony I wouldn't want revenge too?"

"Soda," Steve shook his head before answering, "We didn't even know if we were going to be able to stop or if we'd kill him for what he did. I wasn't going to bring you down with me."

"'Kill him for what he did'?" Soda questioned and turned back to me, "What exactly did he do?" he asked icily and I looked up and held his gaze. I tried but I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud again, especially not with everyone's eyes on me. No matter how much time passed I didn't know if I'd ever be able to say it again.

I stared at Soda and suddenly I saw his eyes scrunch up and the pain that crossed his face was like a physical punch straight to my chest. Soda stepped forward and rested his forehead against mine, "The pregnancy?" he whispered and I nodded and felt myself sagging at having being reminded of that. Soda caught me up and whispered in my ear, "I'm so, so sorry, Sam." His arms tightened around me and I breathed deeply, inhaling the reassuring scent that was just Soda.

Tears threatened to spill but I was so done crying over this jerk and what he had done to me. I was going to be strong and try to move on and put it behind me.

"Let's go home Sam, it's late." Two-Bit said and Soda let me go.

"I'll give you a ride. Dally, Steve get in the back." No-one argued with Soda as Two-Bit and I climbed in the front seat and Steve and Dally settled down in the back of the truck. Soda dropped Dally at Buck's and Steve at his place before driving to Two-Bit's. I went to follow Two-Bit out but Soda grabbed my arm and Two-Bit shut the door before waiting on the front step to give us some privacy. I turned to Soda who looked devastated.

"Sam, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that and that you had to keep it all locked inside. I'm sorry I practically deserted you after the accident, Two-Bit was right, you really needed us and I wasn't there for you."

"Soda please, there's nothing to feel guilty about. You had to focus on Ponyboy. How is he?" I asked hesitantly and Soda shrugged.

"He puts on a brave face but I know he's struggling. Maybe you should come over and talk to him." Soda started but I was shaking my head before he'd even finished the sentence.

"Pony thinks I cheated on him and I think it's best if we let him think that and move on. He doesn't need to know about what happened, it wouldn't do him any good."

Soda frowned and met my gaze, "Can you please come by the DX tomorrow? I want to talk to you with more time."

I nodded my head, "Sure Soda I'll come by. See you tomorrow." I climbed out of the truck and up the front steps to Two-Bit who was opening the door.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as we settled on the sofa after our long night.

"Soda wants me to tell Pony everything." When I looked up at Two-Bit he was nodding his head, "You agree?" I asked.

"Pony's hurting because he thinks you cheated on him but you didn't. He doesn't need to be angry anymore, you can get past this and be together."

"I think Pony deserves better, Two-Bit."

"Bullshit. Pony loves you and I know you feel the same way. You belong together and it's only hurting you both the longer you stay apart."

"How am I supposed to tell him? Him of all people, it would destroy him, Two-Bit, he'd never be able to forgive himself for not being there or not knowing or not doing anything about it."

"I'm not saying he wouldn't be hurt but you shouldn't let what happened define the rest of your life, don't let it control you or it'll drag you under. Be honest with him and let him help you to heal." I let Two-Bit's words sink in. It would be so good to let Pony's strength and support help me get through this but I just didn't know if I could tell him. I didn't want that to be all he saw whenever he looked at me.

"Go to bed. There's no need to make a decision tonight, you can think on it for however long you need. And until you make a decision you'll have me and Soda and even Steve and Dal, we've all got your back." I smiled before getting up and heading to bed. I didn't think I'd be able to sleep but I was asleep as soon as I lay down, the events of the night catching up with me.

XXXX

Soda's POV

I pulled the truck into the driveway at home and killed the engine but then sat in the car. I couldn't process what had happened to Sam and how she hadn't let on to anyone. She'd kept it all buried deep inside and I don't know if I admired her strength or was furious at her stubbornness, probably both.

I heard the front door open and saw light spill out onto the porch as Darry stood in the doorway staring at me. I reluctantly got out of the car and made my way up the steps and Darry stood back as I passed and collapsed on the sofa.

"What's going on, Soda? I heard the phone ring and then you barreled out of here so fast and I had no idea what was going on. Is everything okay?"

"Steve and Dally got arrested tonight and they needed me to bail them out, Two-Bit beat me to it." Darry's brows raised and he waited for me to continue, "They went over to the West side and beat the shit out of a Soc."

"Why in the hell would they do something like that? What does that achieve?" I took a deep breath and wondered how to tell Darry. Should I tell him? Then everyone would know but Pony and I didn't think that was fair. I don't think I could keep it inside though, I needed to be able to unload on someone and I knew Darry would be there for me and eventually for Pony too.

"Come on Soda, stop worrying and just tell me. Who did they beat up? Was it that Soc bothering Pony?"

"Yeah it was, turns out he's been so quiet lately because he already made his move and it wasn't directed at Pony. Well it was but they didn't go after him exactly. They went after Sam."

"Oh god." Darry sighed, "Is she okay?" I felt tears prick at my eyes and I tried to stay strong but I was struggling.

"I don't know if she'll be ever okay again, Darry. They really hurt her." I looked at Darry with tears in my eyes and though he looked pale, I kept going, "That baby wasn't Pony's." I finished in a whisper and Darry sighed and put his head in his hands. I looked down at my lap and tried to keep the tears at bay.

"How are we going to tell him?" Darry asked softly and I looked up in surprise.

"We're not Darry. This is for Sam and him to figure out. She needs to be the one to tell him so they can work through it. She's coming over to the DX tomorrow so I can try and talk to her some more. She thinks Pony doesn't need to know and he can just forget about her and move on but I know he never will. She was it for him, and he's it for her too even if she won't admit it."

Darry looked up at me, "We just keep it from him, we all know and he doesn't and you think he'll be okay with that?"

"No, he'll be furious but it's not our news to tell and he'll get that, eventually. I'm going to bed, I can't deal with anymore tonight." I got up off the lounge and Darry followed me down the hall and into his own room.

I'd have to find a way to get through to Sam tomorrow, I just had to. Her and Pone couldn't be without each other for much longer.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam's POV

I was up early after a restless night and couldn't sit still for too long. I was nervous about going to the DX today and talking more with Soda. How could I make him, make everyone, understand that Pony would be better off without me?

I started cleaning the kitchen with nothing else to keep me occupied and before long I heard a soft knock on the door. I frowned and made my way over, who would be here this early and why would they knock instead of just letting themselves in?

I pulled open the door and froze. Darry stood there facing me and I felt myself shrink, I was so sure he would hate me after everything that had gone down with Pony that I found it hard to meet his gaze. I stepped outside and shut the door behind me before moving to the edge of the porch and leaning against the railing with my arms crossed over my chest. After a minute of avoiding looking at him I looked at Darry and held his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly and I nodded slowly as I was determined to hold it together. Darry looked dubiously at me, "Really?" I stopped nodding and starting shaking my head as tears welled up and Darry stepped forward and hugged me. I sure was getting a lot of hugs lately.

"If you need anything, anything at all, please come to me. I want to be there for you. I want to help you. Anytime you want to come home," I started crying harder at that, "you'll always be welcome." I stood in his arms for a minute longer before pulling away.

"Soda wants me to come to the DX today. He wants me to talk to Pony." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"I know you need to figure this out for yourself but I think that would be a really good idea. I'll be here for you no matter you decide to do. I have to get to work, I just wanted to stop by and check on you first."

"Thanks." I replied as he turned away. Suddenly he stopped and turned back.

"You know I only said I didn't know you because that social worker could have caused trouble for Pony right? I feel awful about it but my first thought is always Pony and Soda and I panicked about what she could do."

"I know that Darry, you're a great parent to those two." He smiled at me as he got into his truck and drove off with a wave.

I stayed on the porch for a minute longer before heading back inside. I continued cleaning the kitchen and living area and as soon as Two-Bit was up we headed off to the DX. I didn't even know if Soda would be there yet but I couldn't just sit around at home anymore.

When we got to the DX Soda was sitting in the door to the garage waiting for me.

"I got here early so we could talk before I started work." he explained and I nodded. He gestured for me to follow him as he led the way through the garage and into a small office. "Take a seat." I sat down in the chair and waited for him. He leant against the desk and watched me before launching into a speech that I'm sure he rehearsed.

"Okay, I know you don't want to tell Pony about what happened to you because you think it'll be easier if he just gets over you and moves on but I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. You were the best thing that ever happened to him, it was like you brought light back into his life again. I know he told you about Johnny but I'm here to tell you that it really messed him up. Darry and I went crazy with worry, it was like he was just drifting through life instead of actually living it. He started getting better after a while but after you came to town it was like having the old Pony around. Like he'd surfaced from being underwater for so long and was ready to join the land of the living again." He suddenly knelt in front of me and clasped my hands in both of his, "I know you don't think yourself capable of that kind of emotion in him but I know he really cares for you and I know you care for him too. I think you two are it, the real deal, and I would hate for you to make a big mistake that could ruin your life because you didn't think you were worthy of him. Pony has his flaws too but you bring out the best in each other and I need you to understand that. Please?"

I sat pondering Soda's words and while I wanted to believe they weren't true, I knew I couldn't deny it to myself anymore, Pony was my forever and I wanted to be his.

"I'm scared, Soda. What if I put myself out there and he can't get past what happened? What if he just doesn't feel about me the way I feel about him?" I hung my head and Soda brought a hand to my cheek to lift my face to meet his gaze.

"I know he does, but you won't know if you don't try. Sometimes you just need to take the plunge and jump in feet first and hope for the best, that's what life is all about. Just have a little faith."

Soda's words stirred something in me and I knew he was right, that everyone was right. Here I was telling myself I couldn't let what Joel Davis did to me to define my life but I was allowing him to do that by saying goodbye to Pony and what we had. I had to take a huge leap of faith, be brave and tell him the truth, then I had to stand by him while he dealt with it and hope we could come out stronger on the other side.

I looked at Soda with a smile, "Can you take me to your place before you start work? Do you have time?" Soda grinned and pulled me to my feet, "Come on, I've got enough time to drop you over and get back here."

"Is he even at home, he doesn't have work?"

"Not today, he mentioned going out to meet up with Curly but he tends to just stay at home these days so I doubt he's gone out." Soda and I jumped in Steve's car and, as Soda peeled out of the parking lot I saw Steve staring and Two-Bit looking confused in the open garage doorway.

"Two-Bit!" I said and Soda replied, "Don't worry, I'll tell him when I get back, he'll be happy you two are going to talk."

After a few minutes we pulled up at the Curtis house and my stomach was in knots of nerves.

"You can do this." Soda said and I nodded my head without taking my eyes off the house.

"I know. Thanks Soda, for talking some sense into me." I turned to him and he smiled, "Go get him."

I hopped out and made my way slowly up the stairs. I wasn't sure if I should knock or just let myself in but I didn't want to have this discussion on the front porch so I let myself in and the door screeched shut behind me. The house was exactly as I remembered and even though it really hadn't been that long since I'd been here it felt like forever and it felt amazing to be back.

Movement from the hall caught my eye as Pony came walking out to see who was here and when he saw me he just stopped and stared. I didn't know what to do so I stared back before realizing this conversation was going to have to be all on me; Pony had no idea why I was here.

XXXX

Pony's POV

I just stared at Sam, amazed she was actually standing here in front of me again. She looked just how I remembered and my hands ached to touch her but I pushed those thought aside, she had cheated on me so what did she want now.

"Can we please talk?" she asked softly and I couldn't form a reply so I just nodded and gestured to the sofa. Sam sat down at one end and I sat down at the other, too scared to sit close to her as the urge to touch her was overwhelming. I realized then that the feelings I had for her were so deep I didn't think they would ever go away. If she were here to say goodbye it would crush me and even if she left town completely I'd never, ever get over her for as long as I lived.

"So I haven't been completely honest about some things-"

"You think?" I interrupted sarcastically and then mentally kicked myself. Sam took a deep breath and kept talking, ignoring my childish outburst.

"There are things I need to tell you about. And you won't be happy to hear them but I need to let you know and I need you to hear me out and when I'm done I need to know what you want." I nodded at her cryptic words and she nodded back and adjusted herself on the sofa before continuing.

"Do you remember when I was sick a few weeks ago and I had that bruise on my face from falling down the porch steps? Well I wasn't completely honest with you." She stopped for a minute and took another breath before continuing on what I thought was a completely different topic.

"Joel Davis never did anything to you after you confronted him, did he?"

"No he didn't, how do you know his name? And what has that got to do with anything?"

"He didn't come after you Pony because he came after me. The day you worked and I didn't I was supposed to wait for Two-Bit to come over to walk me to the DX but I didn't. I thought you were all being a bit ridiculous with the whole guard duty thing and it was the middle of the day so what could really happen right? He and some of his friends cornered me in the park."

"You didn't fall down the front steps did you? He did that to your face didn't he?" I could feel the rage building as I squeezed the couch under me but Sam continued.

"My face, my ribs and my head although I could hide my ribs and head from everyone."

"That son of a –" I jumped up from the couch but Sam held her hands up and I slowly sat back down on my end of the couch, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything I could have…"

"What Pony? You could have what exactly? We both know what you would have done." Her face softened as she looked at me like she knew what would have happened before continuing, "That's not all they did. They wanted to really hurt you Pony. I knew what was going to happen and I tried to fight him off but I couldn't, he was too strong." My heart started beating fast and it felt like the room was running low on air. I wanted to scream at her to stop, to not say the words I was so worried she was going to say but I couldn't, wouldn't, stop her. She needed to say this as much as I needed to hear it.

XXXX

Sam's POV

I took a deep calming breath, "He…he said he was going to enjoy it and he smashed my head against the wall and I started to black out but I knew. When I came to I knew what had happened. My jeans and underpants were down and there was blood on my thighs." I ducked my head as I said this last bit, not able to look at him for the shame that overwhelmed me.

Pony groaned loudly and moved so suddenly I didn't even see it. One minute he was sitting on the other end of the sofa and the next he was right next to me, his arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder and his shoulders shaking as his tears soaked my shirt. I couldn't hold back either and started crying as I listened to his anguish and his pain, it felt like torture.

"I'm sorry." he whispered through the sobs that wracked his body, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I swapped shifts, I'm sorry I put a target on your back, I'm sorry you couldn't tell me and you had to hide it, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry for everything!"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Pony." I pulled back and tried to get him to meet my eyes but he wouldn't lift his gaze, "Davis is the one who needs to be sorry for what he did. I was so afraid to tell everyone in case you would all be angry because I walked on my own after you told me not to but I've realized it wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except for Joel Davis'." Pony looked up sharply and met my eyes with his own tearstained ones.

"Don't say his name, I don't ever want to hear that assholes name come from your beautiful lips again." I smiled at Pony.

"I won't let him have any power over me anymore, over us. I let him come between us once when I should have just been honest with you about what happened. I won't let him do that again."

Pony took my hand, rubbing soft circles over my palm, "I'm sorry about the baby. I know you probably didn't want that future but I'm still sorry you had to go through it anyway." My love for this guy swelled as I burrowed into his chest.

"I felt so guilty for being relieved. I only realized that afternoon when Two-Bit and I were out. I was racing him because he could tell something was up when the car hit me. I didn't have any time to wrap my head around it but I remember feeling so relieved when the doctor told me and then awful. What kind of person feels relieved at that?" Pony lifted his hand to gently stroke my cheek and raise my face to his.

"A normal person. I don't think you felt relief that the baby didn't make it I think you felt relief that you didn't have to make a decision about it, or that you didn't have to face that reality anymore. That's a normal reaction to have." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him and he returned the gesture.

We sat in each other's arms for a while before Pony stiffened and spoke, "You know I'm going to have to kill him right?" I laughed slightly as I refused to believe he was serious and I didn't pull back, afraid of what I might see on his face.

"You don't need to. Steve and Dally got arrested last night for going over to the West side and beating him up. The cops couldn't prove it or they wouldn't have walked so they were lucky."

"Steve and Dally knew?" Pony asked and I winced at having to hurt him again. I pulled back to look at him.

"Two-Bit and I went to the bowling alley last week and he was there. He made a comment about me coming back for round 2 and I saw red. I smashed my pepsi bottle over his head and jumped him."

"That's my girl." Pony smiled at me and I continued.

"Two-Bit got me out of there and back to his place but I was having some kind of episode and he wouldn't let up so I had to tell him. Apparently Curly was at the bowling alley and saw everything and he was on his way to tell you when he ran into Steve and told him. Steve came over and Two-Bit confided everything to him. Steve wanted revenge so he went to Dally because he knew if he told Soda and they did something serious Soda's life would be over and he didn't want that. But, after Steve and Dal got arrested Soda went to the station and it all kind of came out in the carpark. Soda must have come home and told Darry last night because Darry showed up at Two-Bit's house this morning. So everyone knew except you until now. I'm sorry you were last but I didn't know how to tell you. And I didn't know what would happen after I did."

"You thought I wouldn't want you anymore?" Pony guessed with a frown on his face and I shrugged and looked down.

"I'm not the same person anymore and I never will be. You deserve someone better Pony and-"

"Stop. After everything I've been through in my life I honestly don't know what I deserve anymore but I do know what I want and that's you. I have always wanted you since the moment I saw you at the bus stop and I will always want you until I take my last breath. Nothing you tell me will ever change my mind and I need you to understand that. Please, please tell me you understand that?"

I looked up into Pony's fierce gaze with tears in my eyes and smiled at him. My chest swelled with happiness and I felt like everything was going to be okay.

"I love you Ponyboy Curtis. Some people might think I'm too young to truly know what love is but I know what I feel for you and it can't possibly ever be better than this."

Pony took my face in his hands and held me steady so my eyes were staring right into his, "I love you too Sam Young, for the rest of my life I will love you." and then he pressed his lips to mine and I breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of his lips on mine.


	30. Chapter 30

Pony's POV

"Can we go back to the DX?" Sam asked me after almost an hour of holding each other and talking, "Soda will be waiting for us."

"Sure, I need to talk to Steve anyway and patch things up with Two-Bit."

We walked hand in hand to the DX and I took her the long way around so we wouldn't have to go past the park or the toilet block. Every time I thought about what she'd told me my insides twisted violently and an anger I didn't even know I could possess overtook me. I felt awful that I couldn't be the one to stand up to Davis for her but at the same time I was glad. I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from killing him if I had come face to face with him so I was glad that someone else was able to do it for me, even if that someone else was Steve.

As we approached the DX Soda came striding out of the small shop with a huge grin on his face at seeing us holding hands.

"Everything all sorted between you two now?" he asked and Sam nodded before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for helping me to see reason, Soda." Soda smiled at her as they pulled back and I smiled before making my way over to Steve who was working under the hood of a car. I stood next to him and waited until he acknowledged me.

"What's up, Ponyboy?" he asked as he straightened and wiped his hands on a dirty rag. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly as I said, "Thank you for what you did for her."

Steve froze for a minute before wrapping his arms around me and slapping me roughly on the back before pulling away. "Don't sweat it." he said but he grinned at me and I grinned back. Steve and I were never going to be good friends but we had an understanding now.

"Aww, am I interrupting a tender moment here?" asked Two-Bit from the doorway and I turned and made my way over to him.

"Two-Bit, I'm sorry I didn't think about you at all when all this went down. I was too wrapped up in my own selfish feelings to consider yours and I'm sorry I let that get in the way of our friendship."

Two-Bit held up a hand to stop me and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Pony. It'll take a lot more than an argument to put an end to our friendship, who would you get drunk with then?" I laughed in return.

"Thanks Two-Bit, and thanks for looking out for Sam lately. I don't know what she would have done without you around."

"She's my best friend too." Two-Bit shrugged and we turned to watch her laughing with Soda as they made their way over to us.

XXXX

Sam's POV

Two Weeks Later

"So how do I look?" I asked as I did a turn, showing off my new dress.

"Beautiful." Pony responded as he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my lips as I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you look great, can we go now? The party started 2 hours ago!" Two-Bit whined and we pulled away as I laughed at Two-Bit.

"What does it matter Two-Bit you've been drinking the last hour anyway."

"Stuck here with you two lovebirds is not my idea of a party." Two-Bit deadpanned and Pony threw up his hands.

"Alright lets go, hey Darry we're going to go now!" Pony called out and Darry came out from the kitchen.

After patching things up with Pony I had moved back into the Curtis house although Two-Bit was not happy about it. "You can come back and stay whenever you like." he had assured me but I wasn't too keen to be away from Pony again. Darry had lain down some strict ground rules between Pony and I but it didn't matter; Pony had taken such a step back from our physical relationship and while I knew he didn't want to push me into anything I wasn't comfortable with I was also getting frustrated, there were only so many times I could handle him putting on the brakes.

We hadn't had any trouble with Davis again, a fact that made Steve and Dally brag, and I was hoping to put it behind us and move on. It wouldn't be easy to get past what had happened but with the love of my family I could do it, I would do it.

"Have a good night guys and remember, home by 1:00am. I mean it this time."

Two-Bit straightened up and saluted Darry with a 'Yes, sir!" and Darry rolled his eyes as he all but pushed us out the door. Buck was having another big party and as Pony, Two-Bit and I made our way there we talked and laughed just like old times. I was glad Pony and Two-Bit had patched up their relationship and surprised that Pony and Steve were on civil terms with each other, if anything good were to come out of the past few weeks then that was it.

We started up the steps to the entry to Buck's and I could hear the music pumping but Pony held me back for a minute as Two-Bit went on ahead. "I'm glad to be here with you tonight, Sam. I love you."

I smiled and stretched up on my tip toes to press a kiss to Pony's mouth which he deepened. "I love you too, Ponyboy." I said as I pulled back, "Let's go enjoy ourselves."

Pony and I walked in and as the door shut behind us I heard a deafening "SURPRISE!" yell out and looked around in shock. The room was full of a lot of people I didn't know but at the front was anyone I'd met while in Tulsa. Aaron, Curly, Tim, Jim (who I was told was the one who drove Two-Bit and I home from the bowling alley that day), Angela with her friends, Buck at the bar, Mark, Jerry from the diner and right at the front were Soda, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve and Dally.

"What is going on?!" I asked in shock, "I thought you were at home?" I directed at Darry who grinned at me.

"Pony wanted to throw you a birthday party and there was no way I was going to miss that." I looked at Pony in surprise and he smiled at me.

"I know your birthday is this week and I know you didn't want a fuss made but I wanted to show you how much you mean to everyone here. Not to mention we needed an excuse to get Darry here." I laughed as Two-Bit approached our group with a tray of bright green liquid in shot glasses.

"Not magic juice!" I winced and Two-Bit laughed.

"To Sam!" he said as he held up his shotglass and everyone joined in before downing their drinks.

"What is that shit, Two-Bit?" asked Steve with a grimace on his face and as I laughed Two-Bit proudly responded with, "A magic juice of my own invention."

Two hours later I stood wrapped in Pony's embrace as he stood with his chest to my back and we surveyed the room. Soda, Steve and Darry were over at the poker tables with Tim and a few guys from his gang and it looked like they were having a good time. Soda and Steve had been ploughing Darry with a new drink each time he finished one and it was definitely starting to show. Two-Bit was at the pool tables with Curly and Aaron playing a game against them. Dally was over at the bar talking to Buck but nodded at Pony and I as he caught our gaze.

I turned in Pony's arms and looked up at him.

"Thank you for throwing me a birthday party. No wait, thank you for so much more than the party. Thank you for convincing me to join you at the DX that first day, thank you for inviting me back for dinner and giving me a place to call home, thank you for always having my back and for making me feel like I was worthy, thank you for loving me and allowing me to love you in return." I started to get choked up as Pony's arms tightened around me.

"I told you I loved you Sam and that I would love you until my last breath. I would do anything in this world I could to make you happy and that's what I plan on spending the rest of my life doing. I love you."

Pony bent down and kissed my lips and it was the sweetest kiss I'd ever received because it held so much promise of what was to come. As long as I had Pony in my life, I could face anything.

XXXX

I want to thank everyone who took the time to review my story. Words can't express the pride and excitement each time I received an email that someone else had taken the time to leave a review with input on my writing. Like I said at the beginning it was a long process that took many years!

This isn't the end of Sam and Pony's story, I'm currently working on a sequel but don't worry, that won't take 15 years! It'll be shorter than this story was but I'm almost finished it and will get it up soon enough so keep an eye out.

Finally I want to let anyone know who needs to hear it that if you've suffered a traumatic experience in your life, please don't keep quiet. There is always someone out there who needs you to fight for just one more day. Please don't feel like you can't talk to anyone, there are always people out there who will listen to you and take you seriously.

Straighten that crown, hold your head up high and dominate your way through life like the amazing person you are!


End file.
